


Всё не так...

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Minor Character Death, Pro-Imperial Obidala, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Оби-Ван Кеноби убивает на Мустафаре Дарта Вейдера, жена и дети которого оказываются в его руках...Эта история об отношениях Оби-Вана Кеноби и Падме Амидалы Наберри, а также о первых годах становления Империи.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел Дарт Вейдер.

Он карабкался вверх по насыпи в тщетной надежде добраться до своего бывшего джедайского учителя.

Пару минут назад Оби-Ван Кеноби ловким движением своего светового меча лишил новоявленного ситха обеих ног и руки и в настоящий момент стоял и спокойно наблюдал за потугами бывшего рыцаря-джедая достать его. Пару мгновений он насмешливо смотрел в желтые глаза Вейдера, а затем двинулся вниз навстречу молодому ситху.

\- А уж я-то как тебя ненавижу, - хмыкнул Кеноби, оказавшись прямо перед своим противником.

Не медля ни мгновения, он активировал свой меч и вонзил его в ситха, после чего с помощью Силы спихнул мертвое тело в лавовую реку, на берегу которой и разыгралась эта сцена.

Все, кто близко знали джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, сейчас не узнали бы его, поскольку на лице его была самоуверенная и удовлетворенная улыбка человека, который осуществил свою давнюю мечту и наконец-то избавился от давно надоевшего «хлама».

Да, для джедая Кеноби такое поведение было невероятно, а вот для ситха Дарта Каллидуса* и к тому же ещё и биологического сына самопровозглашенного Императора Палпатина, являвшегося также Лордом ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, это было в порядке вещей.

Дарт Каллидус уже давно сомневался в том, что Энакин Скайуокер, которого его отец с его же помощью обхаживал долгие тринадцать лет, именно тот, кто нужен им. Однако Дарт Сидиус был непреклонен и продолжал осуществлять свой план по обращению Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону, а его сыну и ученику не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как слушаться своего отца и следовать его приказам.

Но сейчас у него появилась возможность избавится от Скайуокера, которого отец явно поспешил наречь ситхским именем (именем, которого, по мнению Оби-Вана, он был недостоин). И он сделал это...

Дарт Каллидус подобрал с земли джедайский меч Скайуокера и быстро направился в сторону посадочной площадки, на которой находился корабль Амидалы. Разговор с «любящим» супругом закончился для неё плачевно, и сейчас надо было как можно быстрее доставить её в ближайший медицинский центр. Насколько ситх помнил, таковой был на астероиде Полис-Масса.

Разумеется, не заботой о ближнем объяснялось желание Тёмного лорда доставить Падме в лечебное учреждение. Ему надо было, чтобы она смогла родить ребенка, который, учитывая наследие его отца, мог бы стать очень перспективным учеником, и который в будущем будет верно служить на благо их с отцом Империи... И, разумеется, их самих...

Впрочем, смерти Падме он тоже не хотел, поскольку она могла бы стать их ценным союзником. Конечно не сразу, но... у Дарта Каллидуса были идеи насчет того, каким образом перетянуть на свою сторону эту твердокаменную демократку, и он был уверен, что отец согласится с ним.

А ещё... Помимо того, что Амидала была видным политическим деятелем уничтоженной Республики, она была ещё и очень красивой женщиной, и...

Додумать эту мысль ему на дало приближение Дарта Сидиуса. Младший ситх почувствовал темную ауру своего отца и учителя, как только его корабль вышел из гиперпространства.

Ну что ж, несколько минут погоды не сделают, и, прежде, чем отправиться на Полис-Масса, он решил дождаться своего отца и учителя и переговорить с ним.

*****

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - вместо приветствия удивленно осведомился Дарт Сидиус, как только в сопровождении четырех клонов он достиг площадки, на которой находился корабль Амидалы и его сын, стоявший у подножия трапа. - И где Дарт Вейдер?..

\- Здравствуй, отец, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

\- Я жду ответа, - проигнорировав приветствие сына, зло процедил старший ситх.

\- Я здесь, чтобы проследить за безопасностью этой безголовой Амидалы, которая за каким-то хаттом полетела сюда выяснять отношения со своим... эээ... неуравновешенным муженьком, непонятно зачем растрепавшим ей, куда именно ты его отправил... И, хочу заметить, - поднял он указательный палец вверх, - это оказалось совсем не напрасно, поскольку если бы не я, то придушил бы он «любовь всей своей жизни»... Ну а Вейдер, - произнося имя «Вейдер», Дарт Каллидус зло усмехнулся. - Он там, - махнул он рукой в сторону лавовой реки, протекающей неподалёку.

\- Где? - не понял Сидиус.

\- В лаве, отец. Я убил его, - в глазах младшего ситха сверкнул желтый огонь.

\- Похоже, убийство моих учеников стало твоим хобби, Оби-Ван, - возмущенно рявкнул Палпатин. - Сначала Дарт Мол... теперь Дарт Вейдер...

\- Ну что поделать, если они оказались идиотами и слабаками, - насмешливо развел руками Оби-Ван. - Или мне надо было позволить, чтобы они убили меня?.. Этот истеричный болван приревновал меня к своей драгоценной жёнушке и сначала придушил её... благодаря мне не до смерти... а потом с мечом на перевес кинулся на меня. Мне что, надо было спокойно стоять и ждать, когда он меня прирежет?..

Он замолчал и какое-то время отец и сын стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

\- Я истинный твой ученик... Единственный и неповторимый, - глядя прямо в желтые глаза Дарта Сидиуса, спокойно и твёрдо произнес Дарт Каллидус.

Старший ситх вздохнул. Он не мог не признать, что его сын был прав. Ученики появляются и исчезают, а кровные узы что-то да значат... Даже в семействе ситхов. Несомненно, мальчик был целиком и полностью предан ему и никогда не подводил.

\- Всё верно, сынок, - похлопал он по плечу Оби-Вана и на лице его появилась кривая ухмылка. - Мы с тобой отличная команда. Хотя... - снова вздохнул он. - Хотя мне и жаль времени, потраченного на Скайуокера.

\- Ну... не совсем зря ты его потратил, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Он избавил нас от Тирануса и превосходно расправился с Ганреем и прочими сепаратистами, да и джедаев в Храме он отлично нашинковал... Вот только зачем ты приказал ему юнлингов убить? - нахмурился он.

\- А что?.. Я кровью его повязывал... что же тут не понятного?!

\- Да это я понимаю, но... у меня были планы на этих джедайских ангелочков, - хмыкнул младший ситх. - Я хотел воспитать их в духе служения нам и нашей Империи... Ну да ладно, - махнул он рукой. - Джедайские дети погибли от руки Скайуокера, зато у нас есть шансы заполучить для наших целей его ребёнка, - хитро улыбнулся он.

\- Очень хорошо, сынок, - одобрительно кивнул Палпатин. - Ты молодец, что отправился сюда вместе с Амидалой. Скайуокер и правда мог убить её вместе с ребёнком. Сейчас нам надо немедленно доставить её на Корусант и...

\- Нет, отец, - прервал его Оби-Ван. - Она не в лучшем состоянии и лучше будет доставить её в ближайший от этого места медцентр на астероиде Полис-Масса, где она получит необходимую медицинскую помощь и родит.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Сидиус. - Как только она родит, забери ребёнка и убей её.

\- Но зачем же убивать её? - вскинул бровь младший ситх. - Не лучше ли будет перетянуть её на нашу сторону?

\- Зачем? - пожал плечами Император. - Зачем нам эта упёртая демократка и сторонница Республики?.. Нам нужен её ребёнок, а не она. Проще избавиться от неё.

\- Может и проще, но... подумай сам. Такая убеждённая сторонница демократии как Падме Амидала поддерживает Империю... Это нанесет довольно ощутимый удар по всем этим Органам, Мотмам, Иблисам и прочим ярым демократам, которые наверняка уже планируют создание каких-нибудь альянсов за возврат Республики, и то, что мы лишим их очень авторитетного сторонника, больно ударит по ним.

\- Ну что ж. Забирай её себе, мой мальчик, если тебе так хочется, - хмыкнул Палпатин. - Думаю, тебе пора отправляться на Полис-Масса. Я прикажу ближайшему звездному разрушителю проследовать к астероиду и на нём вы прибудете в столицу. До встречи на Корусанте.

\- Спасибо, отец, - произнёс Оби-Ван и почтительно поклонился. - И... чуть не забыл... Что там с Йодой? Мы с ним расстались, когда он отправился тебя убивать, - криво ухмыльнулся он.

\- А... - махнул рукой старший ситх. - Пришлось повозиться, но он мёртв... И хочу сказать тебе, сынок, я отлично размялся, - хохотнул он.

\- Так же как и я... - улыбнулся младший, после чего поднялся по трапу на набуанский корабль, который уже через минуту взмыл в воздух, взяв курс на астероид Полис-Масса.


	2. Chapter 2

Падме медленно приходила в себя, и вместе с сознанием к ней возвращались и воспоминания...

… Визит к ней Оби-Вана, который сообщил ей страшную новость о падении Энакина на Тёмную сторону и об убийстве им детей в Храме...

… Чрезвычайная сессия Сената, на которой Верховный канцлер Палпатин ошеломил всех заявлением о том, что джедаи - предатели, намеревавшиеся осуществить государственный переворот и покушавшиеся на его жизнь, и на которой он провозгласил преобразование Галактической Республики в Империю и объявил себя Императором.

… Долгий полёт на Мустафар... Встреча с Энакином, которого... которого она не узнала... Дикое предложение Энакина править Галактикой вместе... И...осознание страшной правды, что Оби-Ван был прав и её муж действительно пал на Тёмную сторону...

… Невидимые пальцы, схватившие её за горло, а затем появление из недр её корабля Оби-Вана и его голос, потребовавший отпустить её... а дальше тьма...

… Роды... рождение детей... мальчика и девочки... Люка и Леи... рядом Оби-Ван, держащий её за руку... перевод в палату... Дети и Оби-Ван рядом... Голос Оби-Вана: «Энакин погиб, Падме»... И снова провал...

Женщина медленно разлепила веки и какое-то время смотрела в потолок, но тут мозг Падме пронзил вопрос о детях.

«Где они?!», - вскинулась женщина, но тут её взгляд упал на сдвоенную кроватку, находящуюся справа от неё, в которой лежали её малыши и спокойно спали.

Она с облегчением вздохнула, а затем осмотрелась более обстоятельно.

Это была не палата медицинского центра на Полис-Масса, в которую её перевели после того, как она родила детей. Она находилась в большой со вкусом обставленной комнате и лежала с правой стороны довольно широкой кровати. Рядом с детской кроваткой стояло кресло, которое явно специально придвинули поближе, и которое в данный момент пустовало. Было похоже, что эта спальня (а то, что это была спальня, не вызывало никаких сомнений) является частью больших апартаментов.

Кроме того, женщина с удивлением обнаружила, что на ней была надета её собственная шелковая ночная туника.

Падме поднялась с кровати и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить Люка и Лею, подошла к большому платяному шкафу. Открыв его, она с не меньшим удивлением обнаружила там аккуратно развешенные на вешалках её платья, туники и костюмы. Получалось, что тот, кто поместил её в эти покои, ещё и перевез из её квартиры всю её одежду.

Это было очень странно... Где она находилась? Кто её поместил в эти роскошные покои? Что всё это значит?.. И где Оби-Ван?.. Вот те вопросы, на которые она очень хотела бы получить ответы. Но пока задать их было некому...

Падме сняла с вешалки халат и надев его, вышла в смежное помещение, коим, как она и предполагала, была огромная гостиная, обставленная дорогой мебелью. Но не роскошная обстановка привлекла её внимание, а огромное панорамное окно, за которым простирался до боли знакомый вид вечернего Корусанта с его яркими огнями и проносящимися вдалеке транспортными потоками. И Падме не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ошеломлённо смотреть на городской пейзаж за транспаристиловым стеклом.

Впрочем, продолжилось это не долго. Из оцепенения её вывел звук открываемой двери. Падме резко развернулась.

На пороге стоял Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Однако вид знакомого ей человека совсем не успокоил женщину. Что-то с её старым другом было не так. Это Падме почувствовала в ту же секунду, когда её взгляд упал на него. И дело тут было не в том, что Оби-Ван вместо привычного джедайского одеяния был одет в дорогой тёмно-синего цвета костюм. Что-то было не так в самом Оби-Ване, на лице которого читалась властность и самоуверенность, а на губах играла самодовольная улыбка.

В голове сенатора вихрем пронеслись события последних дней... Джедаи - предатели и объявлены вне закона. Вот что, среди прочего, сказал Палпатин во время своего выступления на срочно созванной сессии Сената. Но если это так, то что делает в этих богатых апартаментах джедай Кеноби?.. И что вообще здесь происходит?

\- О, я вижу, ты пришла в себя, Падме, - заговорил между тем Оби-Ван.

\- Что здесь происходит? - дрогнувшим голосом медленно произнесла Амидала. - И... кто ты?

\- Хм... - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - Никогда не сомневался в том, что ты умная женщина, Падме. Ты абсолютно верно поставила вопрос, и в какой-то мере сейчас мне придется заново представиться тебе...

Он замолчал и пристально посмотрел на стоящую перед ним испуганную женщину, которая не могла и слова вымолвить.

\- Думаю, тебе лучше присесть, Падме, - указал он на диван. - Ты не кисейная барышня, и я не стану ходить вокруг да около, поскольку у меня нет на это времени, - продолжил он, после того как Падме села на указанное ей место, а сам мужчина расположился в кресле напротив, - а расскажу тебе всё как есть... Как я уже сказал, ты задала верный вопрос, Падме. Я действительно не тот, за кого выдавал себя... Нет, меня действительно зовут Оби-Ван Кеноби, но это... это моё, так сказать, человеческое имя, - улыбнулся он. - На самом же деле я Лорд ситхов и моё ситхское имя Дарт Каллидус... И этим именем меня нарёк мой учитель и... отец... Дарт Сидиус, которого ты знаешь под именем Шив Палпатин.

Вдруг, словно в подтверждение этих слов, серо-голубые глаза мужчины стали желтыми... Такими же, как и у нового Императора. Продлилось это всего несколько секунд, а затем глаза ситха снова стали прежними.

\- Я... кхм... я не ослышалась? - оторопело произнесла женщина. - Палпатин твой отец?.. И ты ситх?.. Но... как?.. Я не понимаю...

\- Ну что же тут непонятного, дорогая Падме? - снисходительно усмехнулся ситх. - Да, мой родной отец - Шив Палпатин... Император Палпатин, - подняв указательный палец вверх, с лукавым видом уточнил он. - Мы с отцом долгие годы шли к этому и вот наконец наши планы осуществились. Мы уничтожили тех, кто мог нам помешать... Как ты, надеюсь, поняла, я говорю о джедаях. И теперь Галактика принадлежит нам... Кроме того, ты также посодействовала тому, чтобы наш план успешно претворился в жизнь, когда выразила вотум недоверия Канцлеру Валоруму, после чего на должность высшего должностного лица Галактической Республики выбрали отца. У меня не было возможности поблагодарить тебя за это, милая Падме, так что я это делаю сейчас. Ты очень облегчила наши усилия. Спасибо тебе.

Эта откровенная насмешка отозвалась болью в душе сенатора Амидалы, но она не стала что-либо возражать на это, поскольку это было правдой.

Все эти новости были для неё как гром среди ясного неба, и сейчас она сидела, потрясённо смотрела на этого мужчину и не знала, что ей делать. Но был один вопрос, который она хотела прояснить прямо сейчас.

\- А Энакин?.. Я не понимаю... Ты сказал, что он пал на Тёмную сторону... Значит он тоже ситх?.. Где он?.. О, я помню, ты сказал мне, что он погиб, - произнесла женщина свою сумбурную речь.

\- Да, Падме, Энакин действительно стал ситхом. Но пробыл он им не долго. Я сказал тебе правду - Энакин погиб. И погиб он от моей руки. После того, как он придушил тебя до потери сознания, он кинулся на меня с мечом, между нами завязался бой, в котором я одержал убедительную победу... Пойми, у меня не было другого выхода, он напал на меня и я защищался. Отец хотел видеть его на нашей стороне, но... видно не судьба, - развел он руками.

\- Получается, что ты знал, где Энакин, когда пришел ко мне и спрашивал о нём... Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делал?..

\- Нет, в тот момент я не знал, куда именно отправил Скайуокера мой отец. Я не мог связаться с ним, так как рядом со мной были Бейл Органа и Йода. Потом, конечно, я узнал, что Энакин полетел на Мустафар, чтобы ликвидировать лидеров сепаратистов. А пришел я тогда к тебе ещё и затем, чтобы, так сказать, обстановку разведать. Я прекрасно понял, что ты знаешь, где твой муж и обязательно полетишь к нему, и я решил последовать за тобой, поскольку был практически уверен, что твой... эээ... психически неуравновешенный возлюбленный выкинет что-нибудь, что может угрожать твоей безопасности. Так что я спас тебя, Падме, вовремя появившись и помешав ему додушить тебя до смерти. А вместе с тобой я спас и твоих детей, - пристально глядя на неё произнес Дарт Каллидус, на лице которого застыла несколько насмешливая улыбка.

\- С чего вдруг такая забота? - хмыкнула женщина и неприязненно взглянула на человека, сидящего напротив.

\- А с того, что ты нужна мне, - спокойно ответил ситх, и окинул Амидалу странным двусмысленным взглядом, который можно было трактовать как угодно - О... нет-нет, не в этом смысле, - хохотнул Дарт Каллидус, глядя на возмущенное лицо сенатора. - У меня к тебе сугубо деловое предложение, Падме... Во всяком случае пока... - подмигнул он ей.

\- Деловое? - удивленно переспросила женщина, проигнорировав это насмешливое подмигивание.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стала... скажем так, нашим политическим союзником. Такого видного и влиятельного в определенных кругах сенатора, коим ты продолжаешь оставаться, отец и я желали бы видеть в качестве нашего сторонника. Такая убеждённая демократка как ты, выступающая в поддержку Нового порядка - это в наших интересах, поскольку наносит сильный удар по твоим друзьям демократам, которые, я в этом уверен, очень скоро начнут планировать какие-нибудь козни против нас, если уже не начали.

\- А... если я не соглашусь? - глядя ситху прямо в глаза, задала вопрос Падме.

\- Это верный вопрос, - кивнул Каллидус. - И я, разумеется, не стану ничего скрывать от тебя. Если ты откажешься, то ты умрешь, Падме, - спокойно и даже как-то буднично произнёс он. - Но если ты согласишься, то обещаю, что ты будешь жить как прежде и твои дети будут с тобой. Единственное, что от тебя требуется, это выступать в поддержку Императора и проводимой им политики. Если захочешь, то ты даже сможешь заниматься благотворительностью и помогать беженцам, сиротам и прочим сирым и убогим.

\- Вы собираетесь помогать всем эти обездоленным, которые стали таковыми из-за вас? - изумилась сенатор.

\- А ты думала мы их расчленять и поедать будем? - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - Да, это мы с папой заварили всю эту «кашу» с войной, но только потому, что иначе нам было не убрать с нашего пути джедаев и не доказать всем, что Республика насквозь прогнила и требует замены на более жизнеспособное государственное образование. Но теперь, когда мы победили, нам надо восстанавливать разрушенное и налаживать в нашей Империи мирную жизнь, и ты, помимо того, что станешь одним из проводников нашей политики, сможешь ещё участвовать в этом благородном деле... И, кстати, этих самых, как ты выразилась, обездоленных было огромное количество и во времена твоей драгоценной демократической Республики, - саркастично хмыкнув, заметил он.

Пару мгновений он молча смотрел на женщину пристальным взглядом.

\- Я дам тебе на размышление час, - нарушил тишину Оби-Ван и поднялся со своего места. - Сейчас я оставлю тебя, но ровно через час я вернусь и ты должна будешь дать мне ответ.

После этого Дарт Каллидус покинул комнату, оставив в одиночестве женщину, которой, вне всяких сомнений, было о чём подумать.

*****

Конечно Падме была в шоке. То, что Оби-Ван Кеноби оказался ситхом и родным сыном Палпатина, явилось для неё даже большим потрясением, чем такое стремительное провозглашение на месте Республики Империи и практически единогласная поддержка этого Сенатом. Впрочем последнее было не удивительно, учитывая сколько лет Палпатин плёл свои интриги, начал которые он ещё в бытность свою сенатором от сектора Чоммель, а вполне возможно и ещё раньше...

Но Оби-Ван... Нет, это было невероятно, и если бы не он сам рассказал бы ей об этом, она бы никогда не поверила в такое... Как же столько лет он, находясь среди джедаев, не был раскрыт ими и разоблачен?.. Хотя и Палпатин очень тесно, что называется, лицом к лицу, общался и Магистром Йодой и Магистром Мейсом Винду и другими, но тоже не был разоблачен. Это было ужасно, но объективности ради, Падме вынуждена была признать, что отец и сын поистине выдающиеся личности раз смогли так ловко обвести вокруг пальца целую Галактику. Конечно, многие помогли им, сами того не подозревая. Даже она сама, как «любезно» напомнил ей Дарт Каллидус, поспособствовала гибели Республики и приходу к власти ситхов.

Впрочем, сейчас раздумывать об этом и заниматься самобичеванием было не время. Оби-Ван дал ей всего час на обдумывание его предложения, предоставив ей выбор: умереть или стать по сути слугой его и его отца-Императора. Будь она одна, она бы не раздумывая выбрала смерть, но всё дело в том, что сейчас она была не одна. Дети - вот что держало её. Даже смерть Энакина ушла сейчас на второй план. Его было не вернуть, а она была в ответе за их детей. Она - мать, и её первейший долг позаботиться о них. Ради этого она примет предложение ситхов и поддержит Империю, став, как выразился младший ситх, «проводником их политики»... Вернее, притворится, что стала союзником ситхов. В конце концов, разве не это она посоветовала сделать, когда Бейл Органа предложил выступить против установления единоличной власти Палпатина?.. Это даст ей «простор для манёвра» и она вполне сможет вести и свою собственную игру.

Кроме того, её согласие давало шанс на то, что когда-нибудь она и её дети сумеют выбраться из этого ситхского логова.

Приняв это решение, Падме поднялась с дивана и взглянула на хронометр. Оказалось, что раздумывала она ровно половину того времени, которое дал ей Оби-Ван. Она вздохнула и отправилась в спальню к своим детям. Какое-то время Падме с улыбкой любовалась на них.

\- Я никому не позволю причинить вам вред, мои милые малыши, - прошептала она.

Затем она сменила халат на простое домашнее платье и оставшиеся четыре минуты провела в гостиной, сидя на диване и неотрывно глядя на входную дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Ровно через четыре минуты дверные створки разъехались в стороны и на пороге вновь появился Оби-Ван... Дарт Каллидус...

Как только это произошло, Падме поднялась с дивана, на котором сидела, и, посмотрев мужчине прямо в глаза, спокойно произнесла.

\- Я согласна.

\- Что ж, я рад слышать это, - учтиво кивнул Оби-Ван. - Ты приняла верное решение, Падме, - улыбнулся он.

Какое-то время они просто молча стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Нарушила это молчание Амидала.

\- Ну и... каким образом я должна осуществлять... эээ... всё... это? - слегка усмехнулась она. - И, собственно говоря, когда мне приступать к...

\- Ну, во всяком случае не прямо сейчас, - усмехнулся в ответ ситх. - Сенат пока что распущен на каникулы, и его заседания мы планируем возобновить не ранее, чем через три месяца, а возможно и позже... Так что пока, скажем так, ты находишься в отпуске по уходу за детьми, - подмигнул он ей... Пойдем, - после недолгой паузы произнёс он и направился в спальню.

Падме не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним. Однако в спальне они не задержались, а направились к ещё одной двери, находящейся прямо напротив входа, и на которую до этого женщина не обратила никакого внимания.

Оби-Ван нажал на кнопку на пульте. Дверь тихо отворилась и они вошли в абсолютно пустое средних размеров помещение.

\- Думаю, эта комната отлично подойдет для того, чтобы обустроить тут детскую. Она не очень большая, но пока твои дети ещё младенцы, будет в самый раз. Обставь её и вообще, устрой здесь всё так, как тебе нравится, и приобрети всё для детей... Ну там, пеленки, распашонки, памперсы, игрушки и прочее... Средства на это тебе будут выделены в необходимом объеме.

Всё это было сказано ровным деловым тоном.

\- И ещё, - после секундной паузы добавил Дарт Каллидус. - Как ты уже заметила, я приказал перевезти из твоей квартиры всю твою одежду. Если тебе нужно что-то ещё, то составь список и это также будет доставлено сюда... И да, если тебя что-то не устраивает в обстановке гостиной или спальни, ты также можешь это изменить... Ну, здесь, пожалуй, мы закончили... Вернёмся в общую комнату.

Он развернулся и направился к выходу и женщина снова последовала за ним. Они тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящих малышей, пересекли спальню в обратном направлении и через несколько секунд вновь оказались в роскошной гостиной. Падме снова села на диван, а Оби-Ван расположился в кресле напротив.

\- Что касается обслуживающего персонала, - продолжил ситх. - То я позволю тебе только одну помощницу-человека, которая будет помогать тебе в уходе за детьми, и это будет не кто-то из твоих прежних служанок... Во всяком случае пока, - добавил он после небольшой паузы. - Всеми прочими, так сказать, хозяйственными делами будут заниматься дроиды... Ну и конечно же ты будешь находится под охраной... Опять-таки пока... - поднял он указательный палец вверх. - Пока я не буду убеждён, что тебе можно доверять... Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что в будущем всё именно так и будет, и у нас с тобой сложатся самые тёплые и очень доверительные отношения, - добавил он и улыбнулся самой своей обаятельной улыбкой.

В этот момент высокомерное и властное выражение его лица исчезло, и Падме на мгновение показалось, что перед ней сейчас находится не Лорд ситхов, который вместе со своим отцом, узурпирующим власть и ставшим Императором, уничтожил Республику и Орден джедаев и убил её мужа, а прежний Оби-Ван Кеноби - джедай, её старый друг... и друг Энакина... И Падме тяжело вздохнула.

\- Ну вот, пожалуй и всё, - подытожил Оби-Ван. - Вопросы?

Падме молчала. Откровенно говоря, ей было очень любопытно, как же так вышло, что Оби-Ван, будучи сыном Палпатина и ситхом, находясь среди джедаев, людей, наделенных сверхъестественными способностями, не был ими разоблачен... И вообще ей хотелось узнать его историю, но спрашивать о таком ситха она не решалась, поскольку не знала, какова будет его реакция на это её любопытство.

\- Эм... спасибо... нет, - ответила она наконец. - Вопросов у меня нет.

Несколько мгновений Оби-Ван с лёгкой улыбкой пристально смотрел на женщину.

\- Я уверен, что есть, - заявил он. - И это не касается твоего, так сказать, бытового обустройства. Тебе очень интересна моя история, - лукаво посмотрел он на неё. - Что тебя так изумляет, дорогая Падме? - насмешливо поинтересовался он, глядя на женщину, в глазах которой промелькнуло удивление и испуг. - Я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу... Я говорю тебе это не для того, чтобы напугать или что-то в этом роде... Просто имей это в виду на будущее, хорошо? - улыбнулся он. - Ну а что касается моей истории, то...

Он замолчал и взглянул на хронометр.

\- По моим прикидкам Люк и Лея проснутся ещё примерно через час, - сказал он. - И, думаю, я успею вкратце поведать тебе эту историю. Не вижу смысла скрывать это от тебя... Ну так что?.. - ситх посмотрел на неё вопросительно.

\- Да, расскажи мне, - ответила Падме.

В конце концов, подумала она, пусть расскажет, пока он в настроении. Пока есть возможность, она не должна отказываться от того, чтобы узнать любую информацию... Тем более ей и вправду было интересно это.

\- Чуть более сорока лет назад мой отец познакомился с молодой девушкой по имени Вала Кеноби, - расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, начал свой рассказ Дарт Каллидус. - Молодые люди влюбились друг в друга и эта любовная связь привела в конечном итоге к тому, что на свет появился я. Родился и первые два года своей жизни я провел на Набу, так что мы с тобой земляки, Падме, - улыбнулся он. - В то время вот уже несколько лет мой отец являлся учеником Лорда ситхов Дарта Плэгаса. Разумеется старший ситх никогда бы не одобрил такого. Мало того, он совершенно точно потребовал бы от своего ученика, чтобы он избавился от нас с мамой... Причём в буквальном смысле этого слова... Поэтому моим родителям приходилось скрывать свою связь.

Когда мне исполнилось два года, на Стьюджоне скончалась одна из тёток моей матери... Тут надо пояснить, что вообще-то моя мать была уроженкой Стьюджона, а не Набу. Её семья переехала на Набу, когда она была ещё маленькой девочкой и родителей моей мамы к моменту её знакомства с отцом уже не было в живых, а на Стьюджоне проживали две её тётушки... Ну так вот, на Стьюджоне умерла одна из тёток моей матери и оставила ей в наследство дом. Мой отец решил, что будет лучше, если мы с мамой переедем на эту планету. Что мы и сделали. Мы неплохо устроились на новом месте и отец хоть и не часто, но навещал нас. Так мы прожили чуть более года...

А потом проявились мои форсюзерские способности. И именно в это время на Стьюджоне по каким-то своим делам находились двое джедаев, которые и ощутили в Силе возмущение, созданное мною. Они нашли нас и предложили маме отдать меня в Орден джедаев. Мама была растеряна и напугана, и отдавать меня не хотела. Однако самостоятельно принять решение она не могла, поэтому связалась с отцом... Конечно отец не планировал такого и, как он мне потом рассказывал, хотел сам заняться моим обучением, когда я подрасту, но узнав о том, что меня обнаружили джедаи, он увидел превосходную возможность внедрить в стан врагов своего человека и не абы кого, а родного сына. Поэтому он велел маме отдать меня джедаям...

Так я оказался в Ордене, и целых пять лет я ничем не отличался от других юнлингов, обучаясь вместе с ними всяким джедайским премудростям... Примерно через три месяца после моего восьмого дня рождения с Храмом связалась вторая тётя моей мамы и сообщила магистрам, что мама юнлинга Кеноби тяжело больна и скоро умрет, и её последнее желание - это повидать своего единственного сына, которого она пять лет назад отдала для обучения и воспитания в Орден джедаев. Надо сказать, что джедаи хоть и, мягко говоря, не приветствовали общение членов Ордена с их родственниками, но и не запрещали этого. И уж тем более в такой печальной ситуации они не сочли приемлемым отказать умирающей женщине и позволили мне отправится на Стьюджон.

Но оказалось, что на самом деле моя мама была абсолютно здорова и умирать не собиралась, а её якобы тяжелая болезнь была лишь предлогом для того, чтобы джедаи отпустили бы меня повидать свою умирающую родительницу. Всё это устроил мой отец, которому надо было встретиться со мной, чтобы... мммм... скажем так, начать направлять меня и настраивать на то, чтобы я постепенно начинал действовать, как говорил отец, «в наших ситхских интересах».

Надо сказать, что я совсем не удивился и не испугался, когда встретился со своим отцом. Я хоть и смутно, но помнил его... И те вещи, которые он говорил мне о том, кто он, почему я должен помочь ему в борьбе с джедаями, и почему вообще джедаи являются нашими с ним врагами, почему-то казались мне совершенно нормальными, словно так и надо было. Как я полагаю, что ещё когда я был младенцем, отец мог как-то воздействовать на мой разум и вложить мне всё это на некоем подсознательном уровне...

\- В общем, можно сказать, что с этого момента началась моя деятельность в качестве внедренного агента, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - После недели, проведенной с моими родителями, я вернулся в Храм и продолжил жить как прежде, но с поправкой на то, что теперь я знал кто мой отец, кто я и каково мое истинное наследие. Конечно, пока я был юнлингом, у меня не было доступа к какой-то секретной информации и тому подобному, но это пока что нам и не требовалось.

Дарт Каллидус замолчал и на лице его появилась недобрая усмешка.

\- Наши планы чуть было не сорвались, когда никто из этих напыщенных идиотов не захотел взять меня в падаваны, - со злостью произнёс он и глаза его на несколько секунд снова стали желтыми.

Продлилось, однако, это не долго. Кеноби снова взял себя в руки и продолжил.

\- Впрочем, всё в конце концов разрешилось благополучно и я всё же стал падаваном известного тебе мастера-джедая Квай-Гон Джинна. И вот тогда уже я мог собирать различную информацию прежде всего о наших с Квай-Гоном миссиях и не только.

\- Ну а как же ты передавал эту информацию своему отцу, и как вы вообще с ним взаимодействовали? - спросила Падме, впервые с начала рассказа Оби-Вана нарушив свое молчание. - Ведь ты всё время был со своим учителем.

\- О, это было совсем не сложно, - рассмеялся ситх. - Во-первых, у меня было свободное время, которое я мог проводить как мне было угодно. Во-вторых, спустя пару месяцев после той достопамятной моей встречи с родителями на Стьюджоне, отец приобрёл для мамы квартиру на Корусанте и она переехала сюда. Так что я, помимо того, что постоянно общался со своей мамой, ещё в той квартире спокойно встречался с отцом. Либо связывался оттуда с ним по дальней связи, если он не мог прибыть в столицу лично... А несколько раз мы с ним даже встретились в Храме, - снова рассмеяться он. - У папы время от времени проявлялось его своеобразное чувство юмора и он под видом туриста заявлялся прямо в святая святых Ордена джедаев... Хотя правильнее было бы сказать Ордена олухов, которые в упор ничего не видели. Да если бы мы, нарядившись в черные мантии, устроили спарринг на красных световых мечах прямо посреди Зала тысячи фонтанов, они и тогда бы, извини за выражение, не почесались. Настолько они были уверены, что с «древним врагом», то бишь с нами, ситхами, покончено тысячу лет назад и они никогда не вернутся. Эта, мягко говоря, близорукость, или правильнее сказать, слепота, в конечном итоге и сгубила их...

Падме слушала всё это и думала о том, что слепцами оказались не только джедаи, но и сенаторы и вообще все. Целых восемь лет Палпатин, занимая высший государственный пост, вёл их всех в нужном ему направлении и они все покорно шли к своей гибели.

А Дарт Каллидус тем временем продолжал свое повествование.

\- Когда отец стал сенатором, мы стали видеться с ним чаще. Ему не надо было учить меня, так сказать, боевой составляющей, поскольку этому меня отлично обучили в Ордене. Знания ситхов о Тёмной стороне Силы и прочем он, конечно, мне передавал, но не с помощью голокронов, которые при своей активации создают мощное возмущение в Силе... а нам не надо было привлекать к себе лишнее внимание... а старым способом, снабжая меня деками с этими материалами...

\- Конечно, было не легко, - вздохнул он. - Порой я так вживался в свою роль, что и вправду воспринимал себя как джедая. Я даже по-своему привязался к своему джедайскому учителю Квай-Гону и в самом деле очень переживал о его смерти, с огромной радостью прикончив его убийцу, который был ещё одним учеником моего отца... Впрочем, как обычно, смерть Квай-Гона сыграла нам на руку, поскольку умирая мой джедайский учитель взял с меня слово, что я обучу Энакина Скайуокера, которого он нашёл на Татуине, и который, разумеется, был не простым мальчиком, а очень даже особенным и весьма перспективным... Впрочем, подробно останавливаться на том, как я больше десяти лет по милости своего папеньки валандался с этим «юным дарованием» я не стану... Прости, Падме, но эти годы были для меня самыми тяжелыми и неприятными за всё время моего пребывания в Ордене джедаев. И это я ещё ооочень мягко выражаюсь, - насмешливо хмыкнул он. - Да и тебе вряд ли будет приятно слушать о том, как на самом деле я относился к твоему возлюбленному Эни... Хотяяя... - задумчиво протянул он. - В какой-то мере я даже благодарен Скайуокеру, ведь тесное взаимодействие с этим... - он хотел сказать «спесивым и наглым ублюдком», но сдержался, - очень закалило мой дух и укрепило мою связь с Тёмной стороной. А, как ситху, мне это только на пользу пошло в конце концов.

Падме было очень неприятно и горько слышать то, как отзывался о её Энакине Оби-Ван... Впрочем нет, не Оби-Ван, а Дарт Каллидус.

\- Значит ты убил его из-за того, что ненавидел его? - спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Не совсем... Я действительно ненавидел его, но убивать его не намеревался. Нам с отцом... вернее, моему отцу, - с саркастической улыбкой уточнил он, - Энакин Скайуокер был очень нужен. Он тринадцать лет на его обработку потратил, чтобы в конце концов обратить на Тёмную сторону Силы. Ещё раз повторяю - я убил его в честном поединке.

Закончив говорить это, Каллидус посмотрел на Амидалу, которая сидела напротив него, удрученно опустив голову, и задумался над тем, стоит ли ему ещё сказать ей «спасибо» за то, что благодаря тому, что она потащила Энакина на Джеонозис у КНС, которую с помощью Дарта Тирануса на протяжении нескольких лет взращивал его отец, появился отличный повод начать открытую войну. Сенатор явно находилась сейчас в подавленном состоянии, и с одной стороны, ему не хотелось лишний раз, что называется, «сыпать ей соль на рану», а с другой... она политик, а не нежный цветочек, и было бы неплохо показать ей, что и она не такая уж чистенькая и её вина в развязывании Войн клонов тоже есть.

Но тут он подумал, что полетела-то она и Энакина с собой потащила, чтобы спасти его...

Отец наверняка бы сейчас проворчал что-то типа того, что «эти джедайские слюнтяи испортили тебя, мой мальчик, раз ты даже задумался о такой сентиментальной чепухе», но в данный момент его здесь не было, и младший ситх решил ничего не говорить ей... Тем более, что война в любом случае началась бы и не заявись тогда она со Скайуокером на Джеонозис...

Вдруг тишину нарушил детский плач, что вырвало и мужчину и женщину из их раздумий и оба они быстро поднялись на ноги.

\- О, это Лея проснулась, - мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

Падме уже сделавшая несколько шагов в сторону спальни, резко остановилась и удивленно посмотрела на Оби-Вана.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это именно Лея, а не Люк? - озадачено спросила она.

\- Думаю, тебе надо поторопиться к свои детям, - всё так же улыбаясь, ответил он.

Падме машинально кивнула и продолжила свой путь, а Оби-Ван последовал за ней, на ходу рассказывая о том, что те три дня, что понадобились им для того, чтобы добраться от Полис-Масса до Корусанта, она находилась в искусственной коме, и с детьми занимался он.

\- Ты? - изумилась Падме, беря на руки Лею.

\- Ну да... Кому же ещё было ими заниматься? Не клонам же... А дроид-няня на военном корабле не предусмотрен уставом. Так что кормить их и менять им памперсы пришлось мне, - тихонько рассмеялся Кеноби. - Ну и поскольку у меня абсолютный слух, то я легко различаю их по голосам.

Слушая это, Падме невольно улыбнулась, и, откровенно говоря, не знала что и думать. Определенно, Дарт Каллидус был полон противоречий, но она решила, что подумает об этом позже, поскольку сейчас ей предстояло накормить её малышей.

\- Ну что ж, Падме, - словно услышав её мысли, произнес мужчина. - Не буду вам мешать. Вот, - он достал из кармана комлинк и положил его на небольшой столик, стоящий рядом с детской кроваткой. - Если тебе что-то понадобится или возникнут какие-либо вопросы, ты можешь связаться со мной в любое время.

После этого он улыбнулся ей и, учтиво кивнув, оставил мать и детей одних.


	4. Chapter 4

«Ну что ж, одно дело сделано», - подумал Оби-Ван, покидая апартаменты Падме.

Конечно, согласие сенатора Амидалы на сотрудничество было далеко не самым главным. Впереди их с отцом ждала по истине грандиозная работа. Предстояло восстановить пострадавшие в ходе войн миры, которые теперь являлись частью их Империи. Кроме того, необходимо было реформировать структуру власти и установить такую систему, которая была бы наиболее эффективной для нового государства, а также подобрать надежных людей, которые станут верно служить Империи на местах. А ещё им с отцом необходимо было распределить между собой обязанности, определив сферы ответственности каждого.

Отец...

Оби-Ван отвлёкся от своих мыслей о будущем устройстве Империи и подумал об отце. Ему было очень жаль, что его не оказалось рядом, когда четверо магистров-джедаев явились, чтобы арестовать его. С тремя из них он справился быстро и легко, а вот с Винду всё оказалось совсем не просто... Безусловно, Мейс Винду был очень мощным бойцом, едва ли не сильнейшим в Ордене джедаев, и чуть было не убил отца, если бы не Скайуокер...

Оби-Ван усмехнулся про себя. По идее он должен был бы испытывать благодарность к Скайуокеру за то что он помог отцу уничтожить Винду, однако ничего подобного он не чувствовал... Впрочем, копаться в причинах этого он не стал, поскольку это было совершенно не важно. В конце концов он был Лордом ситхов, а ситхов не должны волновать такие чувства как благодарность к кому-либо и прочие, как выражался отец, «сопли».

Тем более сделал это Скайуокер исключительно ради себя и своих интересов, так как отец пообещал «спасти от смерти» Амидалу, которую, к слову, и спасать-то не отчего было. Просто мальчику приснились кошмары, о которых он тут же разболтал своему другу Канцлеру*. Ну а отец быстро сообразил, как это можно использовать в их ситхских интересах и навешал болвану лапши на уши о том, что есть способ спасти человека от смерти...

Что там он крикнул Мейсу Винду, когда вбежал в отцовский кабинет?..

«Не убивайте его, он мне нужен!»

Нужен МНЕ... Так что не пообещай ему отец «спасти его любимую от смерти» (Дарт Каллидус чуть не рассмеялся в голос, вспоминая рассказы отца о том, как тот дурил «юного» Скайуокера все эти долгие годы), то Энакин с удовольствием помог бы Мейсу добить Канцлера-ситха... Так что в пасть сарлака и банте под хвост этого Скайуокера. Не стоит он того, чтобы столько о нём думать.

И мысли Оби-Вана снова вернулись к его отцу. Он подумал о том, что надо убедить родителя как можно быстрее заняться своим здоровьем.

А ещё младший ситх подумал о том, что очень жаль, что его мама и тайная жена теперь уже Императора Палпатина не дожила до этих знаменательных для их семьи событий, умерев незадолго до начала Войн клонов от рака, который уничтожил её буквально за пару месяцев. Если бы не это, то сейчас у Империи была бы ещё и Императрица.

Вот в таких раздумьях Лорд Каллидус добрался до покоев его отца-Императора.

Тот, разумеется, ждал его.

\- Ну как, она согласилась? - поинтересовался старший ситх, слегка усмехнувшись при этом.

\- Да, отец, - усмехнулся в ответ младший. - Я и не сомневался в этом. Не идиотка же она в конце концов, чтобы выбрать смерть.

\- Ну что ж, хорошо, - кивнул Император. - Думаю, ты прав. Нам на нашей стороне действительно нужны такие достаточно влиятельные сенаторы, даже если они будут сотрудничать с нами... эм... не совсем добровольно, - подмигнул он своему сыну.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Оби-Ван. - Отец... - после недолгого молчания мягко произнёс он и замолчал.

\- Что? - вопросительно взглянул ситх на своего отпрыска.

\- Мммм... думаю, тебе надо вплотную заняться своим здоровьем, и немедленно...

\- Непременно займусь, сын, - перебил его Палпатин. - Но только после того, как мы хотя бы немного разгребём «завалы», стоящие у нас на пути... Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о боевой космической станции, проект которой разработали на Джеонозисе? - без дополнительных предисловий продолжил он.

\- Да, - кивнул его сын.

\- Нам надо решить, как нам следует поступить с этим.

\- Насколько я помню, джеонозийцы уже начали строительство, - заметил Оби-Ван. - Ну вот и пусть пока продолжают. Надо договорится с ними об этом.

\- Да, думаю ты прав, Оби-Ван. Сейчас нам совсем недосуг что называется вплотную заняться этим проектом, так что путь жуки продолжают строить для нас эту станцию. Ну а ведение переговоров с ними я поручаю тебе, сын мой. Включи Джеонозис в список планет, которые тебе необходимо посетить во время твоей инспекционной поездки по мирам Среднего и Внешнего колец.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул младший ситх. - Так и сделаю.

Действительно, примерно через две недели Дарт Каллидус должен был отправится в миры, наиболее пострадавшие в ходе Войн клонов, чтобы лично выяснить сложившуюся там обстановку. Это должно помочь им с отцом в принятии верных решений относительно того, что надо восстановить в первую очередь, каким образом распределять финансирование и прочее.

После этого отец и сын приступили к обсуждению других важнейших вопросов и задач, стоящих перед ними. Было решено, что Император Палпатин будет курировать вопросы, касающиеся устройства и функционирования государственного аппарата, министерств и ведомств, а также Имперского Сената. В сферу ответственности его сына и «правой руки» Милорда Каллидуса входили Имперские вооруженные силы, как наземные, так и космические, а также Служба Имперской безопасности и иные правоохранительные структуры и спецслужбы.

Затем они приступили к обсуждению нескольких кандидатур, которые должны были занять важнейшие должности в различных структурах Империи.

\- Мдааа... - печально протянул Оби-Ван. - Вот это, пожалуй, самый трудный вопрос, ибо подобрать полностью лояльных нам с тобой людей на ключевые должности очень трудно.

\- Согласен, - вздохнул Император. - Мы с тобой хоть и могущественные ситхи и многое можем, но... всё же мы не всемогущи... И нас всего двое... Ну да ладно, - улыбнулся он. - Я не зря столько лет готовил почву для нашего с тобой восшествия. Есть у меня люди, вполне способные занимать самые важные должности. Все моффы, назначенные мною на свои должности в конце войны, вполне лояльны мне... во всяком случае на данный момент, и будем надеяться, что они будут верно служить нам и нашей Империи и впредь, - после недолгой паузы добавил он.

\- У меня тоже есть несколько человек на примете. Через недельку я представлю тебе их досье, - сообщил Оби-Ван.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Сидиус и взглянул на хронометр. - А сейчас давай-ка прервемся, сынок. Всех проблем мы всё равно не решим, а отдыхать когда-нибудь даже нам с тобой надо. А то вон уже светает...

На том и порешили. Младший ситх покинул своего отца, чтобы снова встретиться с ним на следующий день...

*****

Люк и Лея, сытые и вполне довольные, наконец-то уснули. Падме оставила их и вышла в гостиную. Она села на диван и задумалась.

Безусловно, подумать ей было о чём, ведь столько всего случилось за последние несколько дней. И вот сейчас, сидя в этих роскошных апартаментах, она поймала себя на мысли, что она ничего не понимает...

Она абсолютно не понимала поведения Энакина, предшествующего... всему этому. Почему он вдруг в буквальном смысле взбесился и оправился убивать джедаев в Храме? И даже детей не пощадил. Если она правильно поняла Оби-Вана... вернее Дарта Каллидуса (это была ещё одна вещь, свыкнуться с которой ей было очень трудно), то Палпатин долгие годы посвятил тому, чтобы склонить в конце концов Энакина Скайуокера на свою сторону, и вероятно, именно новый Император, объявив перед этим джедаев вне закона, приказал ему отправиться в Храм и убить всех, кто там находился.

Но всё же... почему Энакин пошел на это?! Почему он спокойно и хладнокровно убил юнлингов?..

Нет, дело здесь было не только в приказе Палпатина. Была ещё какая-то причина, которая сыграла решающую роль в том, что её муж так изменился. Падме была абсолютно уверена в этом. Но она не знала, что это была за причина. Оби-Ван точно знал это, и она решила спросить его об этом при случае. Пока же не было никакого смысла сидеть и гадать.

Однако, как ни ужасно было то, что произошло с Энакином, но... его больше не было в живых, а она и дети остались живы, и, разумеется, дети теперь её главный приоритет.

Дети...

А вот тут возникал вопрос об истинных причинах такого внимательного и доброго отношения к ней и её детям со стороны ситхов.

А отношение к ней было именно внимательное и доброе...

Во всяком случае со стороны Оби-Вана оно было именно таким, даже несмотря на то, что он предоставил ей весьма сомнительный «выбор» между смертью и сотрудничеством.

Только ли дело было в том, что они желали видеть её среди своих сторонников?

Учитывая то, что и отец и сын невероятно умны и у них, судя по всему, и так много тех, кто их всецело поддерживал, они бы совершенно спокойно обошлись и без неё. Значит дело было не в ней, а... в её детях, которые были ещё и детьми форсюзера, которого джедаи считали Избранным, да и сами ситхи также хотели видеть его в своих рядах. А это означало, что и Люк, и Лея вполне могут иметь такой же колоссальный потенциал, что и их отец.

Исходя из этого, напрашивался только один вывод...

Ситхам нужны были её дети.

Падме поднялась с дивана и подошла к огромному окну, из которого открывался потрясающий вид на огни Корусанта. Глядя на это великолепие, она продолжила свои размышления.

Стало быть, всё дело в Люке и Лее... Всё дело в них...

Женщина глубоко вздохнула. Разумеется, она не собирается отдавать своих малышей новым Правителям Галактики, и в сложившейся ситуации самым лучшим выходом было бы немедленно бежать отсюда вместе с детьми, но...

Но, к сожалению, это было невозможно. Оби-Ван ясно и чётко сказал, что она будет находится под охраной, обслуживать её будут дроиды, которых она не сможет перепрограммировать, чтобы они помогли ей, в силу отсутствия у неё необходимых для этого умений и навыков. Каллидус также не позволил ей привлечь себе в помощь кого-то из её людей, на содействие которых она могла бы рассчитывать, а на ту женщину, которую он отрядил ей в помощницы (она должна явиться сюда завтра утром), уж тем более не стоило надеяться...

Падме снова вздохнула и, оторвавшись от созерцания корусантских красот, вернулась на диван.

Наверное бессмысленно было сейчас сидеть и переливать из пустого в порожнее. Сейчас она всё равно ничего поделать не сможет и пока что ей придется смириться с тем положением, в котором она оказалась. Тем более в настоящий момент ни её детям, ни ей самой ничего не угрожало. Несмотря ни на что, она почему-то верила Оби-Вану и не сомневалась в том, что он выполнить свою часть сделки.

Что ж, она поступит точно также. Когда откроется сессия теперь уже Имперского Сената, она выступит с пламенной речью в поддержку Нового Порядка. Ну а пока, она будет просто жить и заботиться о своих детях, а проблемы решать по мере их возникновения.

Ну а вопросы об Энакине, которые мучили её, она непременно задаст Оби-Вану, когда ей представится такая возможность...

Падме взглянула на хронометр. За всеми этими раздумьями она не заметила, как пролетели два часа. Скоро ей предстояло очередное кормление её милых деток. Подумав о своих близнецах, женщина улыбнулась, а затем поднялась и отправилась в спальню.

Она тихонько подошла к кроватке и какое-то время просто стояла и любовалась на своих пока ещё спящих детей, и думала о том, что если им представится хоть малейшая возможность, они непременно сбегут отсюда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Существует фанатская теория, что сны, в которых Падме умирает, Энакину «насылал» Палпатин. Я и сама так считаю))  
> ОДНАКО!!! Из канона однозначно сделать такой вывод нельзя, и в этой AU Палпатин не насылал Энакину никаких снов ;))


	5. Chapter 5

На следущее утро, после завтрака, спустя примерно полчаса, после того, как два молчаливых дроида убрали со стола грязную посуду и приборы и убрались восвояси, в дверь апартаментов Падме позвонили. Открыв дверь, сенатор обнаружила на пороге женщину лет тридцати.

\- Доброе утро, госпожа Амидала, - приветствовала эта особа Падме. - Мое имя Тиона Фелан. Согласно приказу Милорда Каллидуса, отныне я являюсь вашей помощницей.

\- О... да... - пробормотала Падме. - Эм... прошу вас, входите. Вы оказались здесь как нельзя вовремя, - улыбнулась она, решив изобразить из себя «радушную хозяйку».

Пока эта женщина входила в дверь, Падме бросила быстрый взгляд за порог... Да, так и есть. Возле её дверей дежурило два солдата-клона. Возможно их было больше, но сейчас на глаза ей попались лишь эти двое. Собственно, именно это она и ожидала увидеть, однако лично удостовериться, что её сторожат, всё же стоило.

\- Мне необходимо заняться обустройством детской и вы мне в этом поможете, - продолжила Падме, как только дверные створки с мягким шипением закрылись.

\- С удовольствием помогу вам, госпожа, - улыбнулась Тиона.

Женщины проследовали в спальню и для начала Падме «познакомила» свою помощницу со своими близнецами. После этого они вернулись в гостиную, где имелся выход в Голонет, и погрузились в просмотры различных голонет-магазинов, торгующих всевозможными детскими товарами, от памперсов до детской мебели.

Хотя Падме и не собиралась тратить много времени на это, заказав первые попавшиеся вещи, однако огромный выбор всех этих пеленок-распошонок-шапочек-пинеточек-игрушек-погремушек и прочего, способствовал тому, что это занятие заняло у женщин гораздо больше времени. Кроме того, это приятное занятие немного отвлекло Падме от её невеселых дум.

Тиона Фелан ей тоже понравилась. Конечно же сенатор подробно расспросила свою помощницу и попросила рассказать о себе. Оказалось, что Тионе тридцать лет, она является профессиональной няней и работает в самом крупном элитном корусантском агентстве, предоставляющем услуги нянь и домработниц. За без малого девять лет ей довелось поработать в нескольких семьях, относящихся к высшему столичному обществу. Она назвала несколько имен и все они были Падме знакомы.

Ну что ж, послужной список у этой особы был более чем солидный и конечно же Амидалу это вполне устроило. Кроме того и сама Тиона показалась ей умной и приятной молодой женщиной. Также не вызывало сомнений, что она отлично знает свое дело, поскольку в процессе просмотра всех этих многочисленных каталогов, она высказала несколько весьма дельных советов.

Тиона отметила в своей деке все товары, которые они выбрали и сказала, что передаст эту информацию в хозяйственную службу, которая позаботится о приеме этих вещей и доставке их в сенаторские апартаменты. Это более чем устраивало Падме и, выслушав свою помощницу, она удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- В таком случае я попросила бы вас передать в эту... эээ... хозяйственную службу ещё и вот этот список, - Падме извлекла из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист флимзипласта и протянула его женщине. - Это список моих вещей, который необходимо доставить из моих прежних апартаментов...

\- Хорошо, госпожа, - кивнула Тиона, взяв у сенатора листок.

К тому моменту как они закончили, наступило уже время обеда. Решив, что компания ей совсем не помешает сейчас, Падме предложила Тионе присоединиться к ней за обедом. Помощница начала отнекиваться и отказываться, но сенатор настояла и ей не оставалось ничего другого как согласиться.

\- Кстати, забыла спросить у вас, - улыбнулась Падме, когда женщины уселись за накрытый на две персоны стол. - Где вас поселили?.. Где-то здесь, во дворце, или?.. - и она вопросительно посмотрела на Тиону.

\- Здесь, - последовал ответ. - Мне выделили комнату на этом же этаже, буквально в двух шагах от этих апартаментов. Так что я доступна для вас в любое время суток, госпожа Амидала. Вы можете занести в память вашего комлинка мой номер, чтобы в случае необходимости вызывать меня.

\- Я так и сделаю, Тиона, но только после обеда, - улыбнувшись ей, ответила Падме. - И у меня к вам еще вопрос, - после недолгой паузы продолжила она. - Хотя это скорее просьба... - замялась она. - Видите ли, мне неловко обращаться с такими пустяками к Лорду Каллидусу... Детям надо гулять и из детской есть выход в один из садов, но... он закрыт... В общем, не могли бы вы как-то узнать, каким образом мы с детьми могли бы в будущем совершать прогулки...

\- Хорошо, госпожа Амидала, - кивнула Тиона и улыбнулась.

Конечно, Тионе было очень любопытно, почему сенатор Амидала и её дети находятся не просто под охраной, а фактически под стражей, однако за годы своей работы в самых влиятельных и богатых домах научили её держать свое любопытство при себе. Её наняли в качестве помощницы по уходу за детьми очередной богатой и высокопоставленной особы, предложив более чем солидное жалование, и, как обычно, она намерена добросовестно выполнять свои обязанности и сование носа в дела всех этих «шишек» в эти обязанности точно не входит. Да и, как говорится, меньше знаешь, целее будешь.

После обеда Фелан ненадолго оставила свою хозяйку, чтобы договориться с хозяйственной службой и передать им список Амидалы, а также задала интересующий сенатора вопрос о прогулках в саду. Затем она вернулась в апартаменты сенатора и провела там ещё несколько часов до самого вечера.

В дальнейшем Тиона являлась к Падме сразу после завтрака и оставалась с ней и детьми до самого позднего вечера.

*****

Так прошло десять дней. За это время полностью была обустроена детская, из прежних апартаментов сенатора Амидалы доставлены все вещи, согласно списку, а также решен вопрос с прогулками в саду. В один из дней в сенаторские апартаменты явился человек и просто открыл дверь, ведущую в сад. Это дало возможность Падме с детьми и сопровождающей их Тионе отправиться на прогулку.

Женщины обошли весь этот небольшой садик, и как следовало ожидать, это была абсолютно изолированная «структура», как-то выбраться из которой не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, будь это иначе, то в этом небольшом цветущем «оазисе» на каждом шагу была бы расставлена охрана. Но как бы то ни было, Падме была рада возможности прогуливаться время от времени среди пышных цветов и кустарников, да и детям эти прогулки приносили лишь пользу.

*****

Пока Падме была занята своими материнскими делами, новые правители Галактики, разумеется, тоже не бездельничали. Впрочем, Император Палпатин, будучи ещё Верховным канцлером, подыскал и, пользуясь своими чрезвычайными полномочиями, в конце Войн клонов уже назначил на должности секторальных губернаторов - моффов своих людей. Обоим ситхам оставалось надеяться, что все эти крупные чиновники будут преданно служить Империи и Императору. Пока же у них не было никаких оснований не доверять этим двадцати высшим должностным лицам новой имперской властной структуры.

Все эти двадцать человек были вызваны на Корусант, и с каждым их них Император переговорил лично, а также представил своего сына и «правую руку», являвшегося по сути вторым человеком в Империи.

То, что генерал Великой Армии Республики мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби оказался сыном Палпатина, почти для всех моффов стало настоящим шоком. Особенно, мягко говоря, изумился этому мофф сектора Сесвенна Уилхафф Таркин, который был известен своей откровенной, граничащей с презрением, неприязнью к джедаям. Кроме того, в ходе войны Таркин несколько раз сталкивался с джедаем Кеноби и вел себя при этом весьма высокомерно. Его оторопелый вид, когда Палпатин представил Кеноби как Лорда Каллидуса, откровенно развеселил Оби-Вана и он не упустил шанс поддеть нового имперского чиновника.

\- О, мофф Таркин, очень недальновидно, а то и опасно, нагло вести себя с малознакомыми людьми, неважно джедаи они или нет, ведь они могут оказаться гораздо круче вас, - насмешливо произнёс младший ситх и, криво ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул моффу.

Присутствующий при этом Император усмехнулся и взглянул на своего сына с некоторой укоризной.

\- Сын мой, как говорится, кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон. Думаю, что тебе следует забыть о старых обидах, как и вам, мофф Таркин, - Палпатин пристально посмотрела на моффа своими жуткими жёлтыми глазами. - Надеюсь на вашу верную и преданную службу мне, моему сыну и нашей Империи, - сделав ударение на слове «нашей» произнес он.

\- Да, Ваше Величество, - учтиво поклонившись, ответил Таркин. - Я всецело предан Вам и буду верно служить.

\- Ну вот и славно, - улыбнулся старший ситх. - Полагаю, вам ясны ваши задачи?

\- Да, Ваше Величество.

\- Ну что ж, в таком случае можете быть свободны.

После этого Таркин снова поклонился, а затем покинул тронный зал.

\- Не нравится он мне, - проговорил Оби-Ван, сразу же после того, как за Таркиным закрылись двери.

\- Это я понял, - усмехнулся его отец. - Но не забывай пожалуйста, что Таркин один из самых преданных мне людей и оказал мне очень серьёзную поддержку. Думаю, мы вполне можем положиться на него. Кстати, я планирую также назначить его куратором строительства «Звезды смерти» сразу же после того, как мы возьмем этот проект под наш контроль.

В ответ на это Оби-Ван улыбнулся и поднял руки, «сдаваясь».

\- Тебе виднее, отец. Разумеется, я не оспариваю твое решение о назначении Таркина на высокую должность, но... уж очень он скользкий и, мягко говоря, неприятный тип, - помолчав немного добавил он. - Думаю, за ним надо очень внимательно приглядывать.

\- Конечно надо, - ответствовал Палпатин. - И не только за ним, а за всеми. Естественно никакие их ошибки и оплошности с рук им сходить не будут... Ну-с, вернёмся к нашим бантам, - продолжил старший ситх после секундной паузы. - Ты хотел кого-то порекомендовать на должность моффа сектора Бормея?.. - и он вопросительно посмотрел на сына.

\- Да, отец. - ответил Оби-Ван. - Вот его досье, - он протянул старшему ситху датапад. - Полагаю, ты не против, чтобы один из важнейших секторов Центральным миров возглавил одарённый?

\- Одарённый? - удивлённо поднял брови Император, и начал «пролистывать» на датападе страницы досье.

\- Да, это бывший мастер-джедай Дарен Талл, - сообщил Оби-Ван. - Ушел из Ордена по идеологическим и политическим мотивам спустя примерно год после Набуанского кризиса. Его не устраивало то, что Орден фактически превратился в домашнюю туку для Сената. Поскольку он родом с Брентаала, то он вернулся туда и создал весьма процветающую консалтинговую фирму, консультирующую по самому широкому спектру вопросов, от юридических до вопросов безопасности. Эта фирма очень тесно сотрудничает с властями Брентаала и достаточно влиятельна не только на самой планете, но и во всем секторе. Так что Дарен Талл обладает всеми качествами и достаточно образован для занятия должности моффа. Кроме того, он ещё и абсолютно надежен. Я поддерживал с ним связь все эти годы. Конечно, он не знал, что я ситх, - усмехнулся он. - Но знал, что меня тоже не устраивает то, куда ведут джедаев досточтимые магистры Йода и Винду. А кроме того, он крайне отрицательно отзывался о демократии, коррумпированных сенаторах, но при этом весьма лестно отзывался о тебе, - широко улыбнулся Оби-Ван, глядя на своего отца. - И говорил, что было бы неплохо, если бы в твоих руках оказалась вся полнота власти.

\- Хм, даже так... - рассмеялся Палпатин. - Ну что ж, разумеется против такого моффа-форсюзера я не возражаю. Свяжись с ним и пригласи в ближайшее время ко мне на аудиенцию.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дарт Каллидус. - У меня есть ещё кандидатуры из бывших джедаев, но они проживают вдали от Корусанта, и я встречусь с ними во время своей инспекционной поездки... Они скорее подойдут для службы в армии или Службе безопасности, так как наверняка будут очень полезны в деле поисков и отлова уцелевших джедаев.

\- Ну, армия и Служба безопасности, это твоя сфера ответственности, сынок, - улыбнулся Палпатин. - Но я всё-равно хотел бы познакомиться с ними лично.

\- Хорошо, - повторил Оби-Ван. - Надеюсь, они согласятся с моим предложением...

*****

В таких заботах прошли десять дней новых правителей Галактики. За всё это время Дарт Каллидус ни разу не виделся с Падме Амидалой, так как у него попросту не было для этого времени. Да и сама Падме за эти дни также не связывалась с ним с какими бы то ни было просьбами, за исключением просьбы открыть дверь в сад, которую ему передал руководитель службы безопасности дворца. Разумеется, он распорядился эту дверь открыть.

Через три дня он отбывал в долгосрочную поездку по мирам Среднего и Внешнего колец.

Поскольку он будет отсутствовать довольно продолжительное время, Оби-Ван решил представить Падме одного из своих помощников, к которому она могла бы обратиться в случае необходимости, так как не хотел, чтобы она и дети испытывали даже малейшую нужду в чём-либо...

*****

Падме и Тиона были заняты сбором Люка и Леи для прогулки, как вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Оставив детей на попечение Тионы, и велев ей отправляться в сад как только малыши будут готовы, Падме вышла в гостиную и нажала на кнопку открытия дверей. На пороге стоял и Дарт Каллидус и незнакомый мужчина лет примерно тридцати пяти.

\- Мы можем войти? - вежливо улыбнувшись, произнес Оби-Ван.

\- Эм... да, конечно, - ответила Падме и отошла в сторону, пропуская мужчин внутрь.

\- Не навещал тебя все эти дни, поскольку был очень и очень занят, - сообщил он. - Ну и... - он развел руки в стороны. - Как твои дела, Падме? Как дети? Устраивает ли тебя твоя помощница? - засыпал он вопросами женщину.

\- Всё в порядке, спасибо, - сдержанно ответила Падме. - Помощница также полностью меня устраивает.

\- Ну вот и славно, - мягко улыбнулся ситх. - Послезавтра я отбываю в долгую поездку, и буду отсутствовать на Корусанте минимум два месяца, а возможно и дольше. Посему позволь представить тебе моего помощника Гарена Пакса.

\- Миледи, - учтиво склонил голову Гарен Пакс и Падме кивнула ему в ответ.

\- В случае какой-либо нужды и вообще по всем вопросам обращайся к нему, - продолжал Каллидус.

\- Хорошо, - отозвалась Амидала. - Спасибо.

\- Не за что, Падме... Ну и раз я здесь... - медленно произнёс ситх. - Может у тебя есть вопросы, просьбы?.. - и он вопросительно взглянул на женщину.

\- Нет, - ответила она. - То есть... - замялась она.

У неё были к Лорду Каллидусу и вопрос, и просьба. Но если просьбу она ещё могла озвучить в присутствии секретаря ситха, то интересующий её вопрос об Энакине точно был не для посторонних ушей.

\- Я слушаю, Падме, - голос Оби-Вана вырвал её из задумчивости.

\- Да... у меня есть вопрос к тебе Об... то есть к вам, Лорд Каллидус, но я хотела бы задать его вам наедине.

\- Вы свободны, Пакс, - проговорил Оби-Ван, не переставая при этом пристально смотреть на Падме.

\- Да, Милорд, - помощник поклонился и незамедлительно покинул апартаменты сенатора Амидалы.

\- Я слушаю тебя, Падме, - произнёс ситх, всё также пристально глядя на женщину, стоящую перед ним.


	6. Chapter 6

За спиной Оби-Вана с мягким шипением закрылись двери, выпустившие его помощника за пределы сенаторских апартаментов.

Падме молчала, видимо собираясь с духом, чтобы задать свой вопрос, а ситх тем временем внимательно рассматривал стоящую перед ним женщину и нашел, что выглядела она отлично, даже несмотря на некоторую бледность, а довольно простое, цвета морской волны, платье с черным воротничком и такими же манжетами очень шло ей. Впрочем, красивой женщине всё к лицу, подумал Оби-Ван, глядя на неё.

А ещё он подумал о том, что после того, как он вернётся из своей поездки, ему надо будет проводить с Падме и её детьми побольше времени. Помимо того, что у него были планы на Люка и Лею и налаживать с ними связь надо было буквально с младенчества, он поймал себя на мысли, что был бы совсем не против наладить более близкие (и не только деловые) отношения и с их прекрасной мамой. Впрочем, он быстро прогнал эти свои мысли, так как в данный момент они были совершенно несвоевременны.

Молчание, однако, затянулось, и Оби-Ван решил, что пора уже его нарушить.

\- Я слушаю тебя, Падме, - произнес мужчина.

\- Кхм... да, - отозвалась Падме, которая чувствовала себя не очень уютно под пристальным взглядом мужчины, и была рада, что разговор наконец-то возобновился. - Начну с просьбы... Я хотела бы связаться с моей семьей на Набу и... и рассказать им о рождении внуков, сообщить, что у меня всё в порядке, а также узнать как дела у них. Последний раз я связывалась с моими родителями и сестрой где-то за неделю до... до всех этих событий, и никто из нас не знает ничего друг о друге. Наверняка они волнуются обо мне, как и я о них, и...

Женщина замолчала и вопросительно взглянула на ситха.

\- Я понял, - кивнул он. - Хорошо. Ты получишь доступ к дальней связи. Я сейчас же отдам соответствующий приказ Паксу и он всё устроит скажем... - Оби-Ван задумался на секунду. - Завтра после обеда. Насколько я помню, в Тиде в это время будет примерно часов шесть вечера, так что время, я считаю, вполне подходящее.

\- Да, - ответила Падме. - Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - слегка улыбнулся Дарт Каллидус. - Но Пакс будет присутствовать при вашем разговоре. Прости, Падме, но... пока что я не могу полностью и безоговорочно тебе доверять.

Амидале не оставалось ничего другого, как согласиться на это условие.

\- Что ж, с просьбой разобрались, - продолжал между тем ситх. - Какой вопрос ты хотела мне задать, Падме? Я внимательно тебя слушаю.

\- Я хотела спросить об Энакине... - начала она, но увидев, что лицо её собеседника стало очень жестким и суровым, растерянно замолчала, однако спустя несколько мгновений всё же продолжила. - Прости, я затрагиваю неприятную для тебя тему, но мне очень надо это знать. Я... я хочу знать настоящие причины того, что Энакин так внезапно и сильно изменился... убил детей в Храме и... совершил всё то, что совершил.

\- Ему снились сны, в которых ты умираешь и он почему-то был уверен, что это обязательно случится, - после небольшой паузы, пристально глядя на неё, заговорил Каллидус. - Он тут же растрепал всё моему отцу, а тот, разумеется, быстро сообразил, как этим можно воспользоваться, и поведал ему, что есть способ спасти человека от смерти, а также сказал, что только он один обладает этими знаниями. Тут наконец-то Скайуокер догадался, что Канцлер Палпатин - ситх... хм... - хмыкнул Оби-Ван. - Ну как догадался... отец практически открытым текстом ему сказал, что он ситх, и предложил стать его учеником. Скайуокер побежал в Храм и заложил моего папеньку Мейсу Винду, который в компании с ещё тремя джедаями отправился арестовывать Канцлера. Но Скайуокер, видимо испугавшись, что джедаи слишком увлекутся и в процессе «ареста» ненароком убьют того, кто пообещал ему «спасти его любимую от смерти», примчался следом и помог отцу убить Винду. После этого он присягнул моему отцу, который нарёк его Дартом Вейдером. Затем отец велел своему новому ученику отправится в Храм джедаев и всех убить, что Скайуокер с готовностью и сделал.

Дарт Каллидус замолчал и несколько минут смотрел на Амидалу.

\- В общем, он убил всех, включая маленьких детей, ради того, чтобы «спасти» тебя от смерти. Иными словами, принес всех их в жертву ради того, чтобы ты жила, хотя тебе ровным счетом ничего не угрожало. И если бы у твоего дорогого тайного супруга была бы хотя бы капля мозгов, он бы это понял. А также понял и то, что отец с умным видом втирал ему откровенную ерунду про «спасение от неминуемой смерти». А ещё здравомыслящий человек не стал бы слушать всякие россказни о «чудесных спасениях», а пару книжек что ли про беременность прочитал, из которых он наверняка бы узнал, что женщины во время родов кричат, и это совершенно не означает, что они умирают.

После этих слов ситх замолчал. Падме также не знала, что сказать, поскольку пребывала в изумлении... Так вот значит что произошло. Энакин был уверен, что она непременно умрет, Палпатин пообещал спасти её от смерти, и ради этого он убил детей в Храме... и не только детей...

Он хотел спасти её от... от смерти... Почему-то это совсем не обрадовало и не восхитило её. Да и не могло такое восхитить и обрадовать нормального человека... Но с другой стороны, ведь это ситхи довели его до такого состояния...

\- Но... но ведь таким он стал под влиянием Палпатина, - озвучила свои мысли Падме.

\- А ты в этом уверена, Падме? - с усмешкой поинтересовался Каллидус. - Так ли хорошо ты его знала? А что если он всегда был таким?.. Ты конечно можешь не верить мне и сомневаться в моих словах, но твой Эни всегда был спесивым, высокомерным, тщеславным и глупым... Да-да, дорогая Падме, и глупым тоже. Это ещё я из уважения к тебе очень мягко выражаюсь... Нет, он конечно превосходно разбирался в технике, тут не поспоришь. Ну ещё он был отличным пилотом... Но это исключительно благодаря Силе. Отними у него Силу, и что бы осталось?.. Ни-че-го.

\- Твой отец отличный манипулятор, Оби-Ван, - продолжала упорствовать Падме. - Он долгие годы успешно манипулировал буквально всеми вокруг и добился в конце концов того, что хотел. Что ему стоило заморочить голову молодому человеку?

\- Да, - кивнул ситх. - Это так. Но уверяю тебя, что в случае Энакина ему и напрягаться особо не нужно было, ибо все отцовские манипуляции ложились на весьма благодатную почву. Достаточно было отвесить мальчику пару комплиментов о том, какой он крутой джедай, и всё, мальчик у нас в кармане. Смею утверждать, и тут уж ты мне поверь, - усмехнулся он, - что далеко не всеми так легко манипулировать, а вот с безмозглыми болванами проделывать такое очень легко и просто... Я понимаю, что тебе трудно в это поверить и тяжело слышать такое мнение о твоем дорогом Эни, - продолжал он. - Но спрошу тебя ещё раз: а так ли хорошо ты его знала? Сколько раз за три года вашего тайного брака ты виделась с ним? Сколько дней вы провели вместе?.. Конечно, во время этих ваших непродолжительных встреч наедине он был милым, добрым и заботливым. Но ты уверена, что так всё и было бы, если бы вы жили как обычная семья?.. Мой тебе совет, подумай об этом на досуге, Падме... Ещё какие-то вопросы? - заговорил он снова после непродолжительной паузы.

\- Нет, - ответила женщина слегка осипшим голосом.

\- Хорошо. Надеюсь, я исчерпывающе ответил на твои вопросы, так как в дальнейшем я больше не желаю слышать об Энакине Скайуокере, - произнес Оби-Ван спокойным ровным тоном.

Он замолчал и пару минут пристально смотрел на женщину нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Ну что ж, мне пора, - нарушил он царившее в комнате молчание. - Увидимся через пару месяцев. Всего тебе и твоим детям самого наилучшего, Падме.

Он учтиво поклонился, а затем развернулся и покинул помещение, оставив женщину наедине со своими мыслями.

А подумать ей было о чём. Было, что вспомнить и проанализировать. И чем больше она думала, вспоминала и анализировала, тем больше убеждалась, что Оби-Ван, если не во всём, то очень во многом прав. И прежде всего прав он в том, что она совсем не знала Энакина Скайуокера.

Впрочем некоторое его высокомерие и спесь не были для неё секретом. Падме вспомнила поведение Энакина, когда во время войны ей пришлось сотрудничать с Рашем Кловисом. Тот факт, что её муж приревновал её к Рашу, не был, конечно, чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, особенно если учесть то, что она вынуждена была изображать, что совсем не против ухаживаний Кловиса. Глядя на это со стороны, любой муж испытал бы ревность.

Однако ревность ревностью, но то, как повел себя Энакин, произвело на Падме очень нехорошее впечатление.

Перед глазами женщины пронеслась картина схватки Энакина и Раша Кловиса, который предложил воинственно настроенному джедаю Скайуокеру попробовать проявить себя без использования Силы. Энакин, вроде как согласившись, тут же отбросил свой меч в сторону, но как только получил от Кловиса весьма ощутимый удар ногой, тут же начал душить мужчину Силой, поднимать в воздух и швырять по всему помещению, в конце концов разбив им стеклянный столик.

Она вспомнила свои ощущения после того, как её тайный муж успокоился. Испытала она тогда очень неприятные эмоции, а поведение Энакина вызвало у неё самое настоящее отвращение.

Как там сказал Оби-Ван?

«Отними у него Силу, и что бы осталось?.. Ни-че-го»...

Что ж, может быть Оби-Ван и прав. Во всяком случае то столкновение с Кловисом очень хорошо иллюстрировало эти слова.

Конечно можно было бы считать это просто вспышкой ревности, но как же тогда расценить его поведение на Мустафаре и все эти его речи о том, какой мощи он достиг, его дикое предложение «править Галактикой вместе»? Он что, всерьёз полагал, что ему удастся уничтожить Палпатина и стать вместо него Императором?! В свете этого слова Оби-Вана о его глупости уже не казались Падме таким уж преувеличением.

И уж конечно она не могла забыть его реакцию на её отказ. Он тут же начал душить её, и он бы точно убил её, если бы не Оби-Ван...

Однако самым удручающим для Падме было то, что оказывается Энакин пошел убивать джедаев, чтобы «спасти её от смерти». То есть он принёс всех их в жертву ради... Ради неё?!

Почему он вообще решил, что вправе вершить судьбы других людей и решать, кому жить, а кому умирать?

Да кто он такой, хатт его побери?!..

И речь тут не только о джедаях, а и о ней тоже? Разве ей нужны были все эти жертвы, включая детские? Ведь он и её запачкал в их крови. В какой-то мере и она виновата в их смертях.

«Эни, Эни... ну какой же ты дурак... И эгоист... Да, эгоист, потому что думал ты только о себе. Тебе плевать было на меня. Если бы это было не так, ты бы никогда не убил тех, кто мне никак не угрожал. Ты никогда не убил бы детей. И по большому счету тебя было плевать на меня и ты меня совсем не знал, раз решил, что я приму такое... Так же как и я тебя совсем не знала...», - с горечью думала Падме, не замечая как слёзы текут по её лицу.

А ещё она не могла не думать о том, что останься Энакин жив, после всей этой пролитой им крови якобы ради неё, их отношения уже никогда не были бы прежними, и скорее всего они расстались бы. Это в лучшем случае. А в худшем, он убил бы её, в очередной раз осерчав на какие-нибудь её возражения или ещё что-то.

Конечно и вина Палпатина здесь очень велика, да и Оби-Вана тоже, но не всё можно списать на эту пресловутую ситхскую манипуляцию.

Благодаря ситхам, Энакин не доверял джедаям, но ей-то он ведь мог довериться? Почему он ей не рассказал во всех подробностях о своих снах, ограничившись только кратким упоминанием о том, что ему снятся плохие сны, в которых она умирает. Она тогда подумала, что это просто плохие сны, а измотанный вид Энакина объясняла тем, что ему приходилось много работать.

Падме была почти уверена, что вместе они бы придумали выход. Но Энакин предпочел решать всё сам, не считаясь ни с чем и ни с кем...

Но всё это теперь в прошлом, Энакина больше нет, а посему нет никакого смысла изводить себя мыслями о том, кто и в чём виноват и как это можно было предотвратить. Сейчас ей надо думать о детях и о себе и выбросить из головы и сердца Энакина Скайуокера, ведь это по его вине она вообще оказалась в положении пленницы ситхов и вынуждена теперь сотрудничать с ними.

Додумавшись до этой мысли, Падме решительно вытерла слёзы и, глубоко вздохнув, поднялась с дивана, на котором сидела.

Она подошла к большому окну, за которым уже сгущались сумерки. Пару минут женщина смотрела на проносящиеся вдалеке спидеры, а затем... улыбнулась своему отражению в транспаристиловом стекле.

В конце концов не всё было так уж плохо. Она и дети живы и здоровы и ни в чём не нуждаются. Мало того, она постарается добиться полного доверия к ней со стороны ситхов и постарается извлечь из всей этой ситуации максимальную выгоду для себя и для своих малышей. Да, она тоже станет эгоисткой. Как говорится, с ситхами жить по-ситхски себя вести.

Она бросила последний взгляд на городской пейзаж за окном, а затем присоединилась к Тионе и детям, которые спокойно гуляли сейчас в саду.


	7. Chapter 7

В полном соответствии с приказом Дарта Каллидуса, на следующий день ровно в два часа пополудни в апартаменты сенатора Амидалы явился Гарен Пакс, который с помощью специального чипа, подключенного к голопроектору, находящегося в гостиной, обеспечил Падме связь с её домом на Набу.

Как Падме и ожидала, её родные очень волновались за неё, поскольку три недели не видели и не слышали её. Масло в огонь подлили и её служанки, а также капитан Панака, которые вернулись на Набу сразу же после тех драматических событий. Они рассказали, что их госпожа куда-то улетела, взяв с собой только С3РО, но так и не возвратилась, и им совершенно неизвестно где она находится и что с ней.

Увидев свою дочь и сестру (на сеансе связи присутствовала и сестра Падме Сола) живой и здоровой, они вздохнули с облегчением. И конечно же все они были невероятно рады узнать о том, что у них появилось сразу два внука и племянника. Падме даже показала им Люка и Лею.

Разумеется, разговор коснулся и политики, хотя и Падме всеми силами старалась его избежать или по крайней мере свести к минимуму. Впрочем, она узнала и кое-что важное для себя, а именно то, что Набу полностью и безоговорочно поддержала упразднение Республики и провозглашение Империи, и новый Император пользуется большой поддержкой набуанцев не только потому, что является уроженцем этой планеты. Ну что ж, это было на руку Падме, поскольку было бы очень странно, если бы сенатор от сектора Чоммель, в состав которого входит Набу, высказывала бы в Сенате мнение, идущее вразрез с мнением её избирателей. Хотя всё это наверное было не важно, поскольку ситхам, являющимся теперь правителями Галактики, вряд ли есть дело до того, что там думают жители далёкой планеты. К тому же было совершенно очевидно, что Сенат не будет играть той роли, что он играл при Республике. Но как бы то ни было, то, что Набу поддержала Империю и Палпатина, по крайней мере не создавало Падме лишних проблем.

Родители Падме предложили ей, пока в заседаниях Сената был перерыв, прилететь с детьми на родную планету и побыть там. Она, разумеется, отказалась от этого предложения, мотивируя тем, что не хотела бы тащить совсем крошечных детей, которым ещё и месяца не исполнилось, через пол-Галактики, а также тем, что несмотря на перерыв в работе Сената, ей надо продолжать выполнять свои сенаторские обязанности здесь, в столице. Тогда новоиспеченная бабушка Джобал высказала желание прилететь на Корусант, чтобы помочь своей дочери в уходе за детьми, и Падме с большим трудом удалось убедить её не делать этого.

Разговор с семьей, продолжавшийся около двух часов, прошел вполне нормально и этот спор конечно же не испортил его. Главное, что все участники этой беседы убедились, что со всеми ними всё в порядке.

Гарен Пакс, согласно распоряжению Дарта Каллидуса, присутствовал при этом разговоре, однако находился вне видимости семейства Наберри, за что Падме была ему очень благодарна.

\- Госпожа сенатор, - подал голос Пакс, сразу же после того, как сеанс связи завершился. - Милорд распорядился предоставлять вам возможность связываться с вашей семьей, когда вам потребуется. Вам достаточно будет обратиться ко мне и я всё организую.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась женщина.

Это действительно была хорошая новость, и Падме мысленно поблагодарила Оби-Вана за эту возможность. В этот момент ей совсем не хотелось думать о том, что наверняка он так добр к ней не просто так, а потому что преследует какие-то свои интересы, связанные с её детьми и с ней. Нет, в этот момент была абсолютно искренна в этой своей благодарности.

Конечно она воспользовалась этим и связывалась со своими родными примерно раз в неделю.

*****

Так прошли два с половиной месяца. Уже была официально назначена дата открытия первой сессии Имперского Сената, и за пять дней до этого события на Корусант вернулся Дарт Каллидус.

Спустя всего несколько минут после приземления его шаттла, Оби-Ван уже находился в кабинете своего отца-Императора. Разумеется, за эти два с лишним месяца они не раз связывались и обсуждали те или иные вопросы. Но сейчас Оби-Ван должен был представить более обстоятельный отчет о положении дел в наиболее пострадавших от войны мирах.

\- Вот мой отчет, - протянул Оби-Ван датапад, после того как отец и сын обменялись приветствиями. - Здесь всё, в том числе и рекомендации и предложения, как мои, так и специалистов, которые были со мной...

\- Смотрю, ты время зря не терял, сынок, - улыбнулся Палпатин.

\- А чем ещё заняться в течение четырех дней полёта в гиперпространстве, - улыбнулся в ответ младший ситх.

\- Хорошо, с твоим отчетом я ознакомлюсь чуть позже, а через полчаса у меня встреча с Мас Амеддой и кое с кем из сенаторов. Присоединишься?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Оби-Ван. - У меня тоже через час встреча с Директором СИБ, которому я хочу представить его нового заместителя, а также руководителя нового подразделения, которое будет специализироваться на поиске как выживших джедаев, так и форсюзеров, которых я хочу привлечь на службу нашему государству.

\- Это кто-то из твоих бывших джедаев? - задал вопрос Император.

\- Да, они согласились служить нам и прибыли вместе со мной. Вот их досье, - сын передал ещё один пад своему отцу. - Ты хотел с ними познакомиться. Когда ты сможешь с ними встретиться?

\- Завтра в три, - поразмыслив пару минут, ответил Палпатин.

\- Ну что ж, - поднялся Оби-Ван. - Я пожалуй пойду. Мне ещё надо переговорить с моими людьми. Увидимся позже, отец.

\- Хорошо... И, сынок, передай там Пестажу, чтобы он отметил в моем календаре завтрашнюю встречу с твоими людьми...

Так, в различных встречах, переговорах и совещаниях прошли первые два дня. На третий день у Оби-Вана наконец-то появилось несколько часов свободного времени, которое он решил провести с Падме и её замечательными детками.

*****

Падме как раз собирала детей на прогулку, когда раздался сигнал, оповещающий её о том, что кто-то решил нанести ей визит. Когда входные двери разъехались в стороны, женщина обнаружила на пороге своих апартаментов Дарта Каллидуса собственной персоной. Впрочем, в первую секунду она не сразу это поняла, поскольку выглядел ситх несколько необычно и непривычно, так как на его лице отсутствовала борода.

И надо сказать, выглядел этот самый ситх просто великолепно. Он словно помолодел на несколько лет, и Падме невольно засмотрелась на мужчину, стоящего перед ней, да так, что не сразу откликнулась на его приветствие.

\- Эм... здравствуй, Оби-Ван, - наконец ответила она, смутившись и опустив глаза.

\- Я могу войти? - слегка усмехнувшись, поинтересовался он.

\- Ээээ... да, конечно... прошу, - пробормотала Падме, отступая в сторону и пропуская его в комнату.

Женщине было очень неловко и стыдно за то, что она так неприлично повела себя, уставившись на этого мужчину. Она чувствовала, что щеки её заливает румянец, от чего ей стало ещё более стыдно и неловко.

\- Вот решил тебя навестить, - продолжал между тем Оби-Ван, который конечно же заметил такую реакцию женщины на него.

Разумеется, он не сильно удивился этому, поскольку прекрасно знал о своей привлекательности для противоположного пола. Ну а то, что Падме Амидала Наберри так среагировала на его новый образ, его более чем устраивало, так как после некоторых раздумий он всё же принял решение закрутить с Падме любовь.

Нет, он не будет настойчиво ухаживать за ней и домогаться её, пуская слюни и преданно заглядывая в глаза. Он сделает так, что она сама в него влюбится. Ему всё равно нужен доступ к Люку и Лее и лучше всего добиться этого, это поддерживать хорошие отношения с их матерью. А ещё лучше, если эти отношения перерастут в любовные. Падме очень красивая женщина, и с его стороны было бы глупо смотреть на неё только как на мать одаренных детей, представляющих для него интерес, а также как на политического союзника, и не затащить в конце концов эту красавицу в постель.

«Что ж, кажется я нашел, чем мне занять свой досуг», - подумал Оби-Ван, глядя на раскрасневшуюся и от этого, на его взгляд, ещё более прекрасную женщину, стоящую перед ним.

\- Ну, рассказывай, Падме, - улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой Оби-Ван. - Как твои дела, как дети?.. И... я не от чего тебя не отвлек? - продолжал Оби-Ван.

\- Эм... всё в порядке, - Падме взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась Дарту Каллидусу в ответ. - Дети тоже в порядке. Мы как раз собирались на прогулку в сад.

\- Замечательно. Пожалуй, я устрою себе сегодня выходной и с твоего позволения, присоединюсь к вам, - пристально глядя на неё, заявил ситх. - Отпусти свою помощницу, она тебе сегодня не понадобится.

\- Я уже её отпустила, - ответила Падме. - Она отпросилась у меня на пару дней, так как её отец попал в больницу... Она должна вернуться завтра.

\- О, тем лучше, - рассмеялся Оби-Ван. - Значит сегодня я буду твоим помощником.

После этих слов они отправились в детскую, где Люк и Лея, завернутые в одеяла и готовые к прогулке, лежали в сдвоенной коляске и спокойно спали. Тут только Оби-Ван опомнился и протянул Падме пакет, который держал в руках.

\- Ох, совсем забыл, - произнес он вполголоса и улыбнулся. - Это подарок детям.

Падме взяла пакет и извлекла из него средних размеров зеленого плюшевого хатта, который в отличие от живых представителей этого вида, выглядел очень симпатично и мило.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она. - У тебя было время на посещение магазина игрушек? - поинтересовалась она шутливым тоном.

\- О, Падме, какие только места я не посещал, - загадочно ответил Дарт Каллидус и снова улыбнулся. - Ну что же мы стоим?

Он открыл двери, ведущие в сад, и уже через пару мгновений они не спеша прогуливались по дорожкам.

Падме ожидала, что ситх заговорит с ней об открытии уже через два дня сессии Сената и начнет всячески инструктировать и наставлять её, обсуждая что она должна говорить и как себя вести. Однако Оби-Ван завел разговор совсем не о политике. Сначала он расспрашивал Падме о детях, а затем как-то незаметно разговор у них зашел о набуанской культуре и в течение двух часов сенатор и ситх обсуждали творчество знаменитого набуанского поэта и прозаика прошлого века (оказалось, что им обоим очень нравились произведения этого классика набуанской литературы). Оби-Ван остался и на ужин, во время которого они беседовали о набуанских художниках, как древних, так и современных.

\- Ну что ж, пожалуй мне пора, - спустя минут десять после того, как дроиды убрали со стола, произнес Оби-Ван, поднимаясь с кресла, на котором сидел.

Падме также встала. Несколько секунд Оби-Ван смотрел на неё своими пронзительными серо-голубыми глазами, после чего пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел, оставив женщину раздумывать о своем несколько необычном поведении.

Однако, каковы бы ни были причины такого поведения ситха, думать о них Падме не очень-то и хотела. Женщина поймала себя на очень крамольной мысли, что ей... было приятно общество этого мужчины, и... что ей очень понравилось то, как она провела вторую половину сегодняшнего дня.

И ей совсем не хотелось думать о плохом...


	8. Chapter 8

Открытие Первой сессии Имперского Сената было назначено на десять часов утра, однако сенаторы начали собираться гораздо раньше.

Сначала Падме, которая, откровенно говоря, не очень-то хотела встречаться со своими коллегами по демократической оппозиции и вести с ними долгие беседы, хотела вообще явиться буквально за пять минут до начала заседания, но поразмыслив немного, решила, что это будет довольно глупо и несерьёзно с её стороны. Да и в любом случае прятаться от своих друзей-сенаторов постоянно она всё равно не сможет. Поэтому, оставив детей на попечение Тионы, она прибыла в здание Сената за час до открытия сессии.

Отвез её в Сенат помощник Оби-Вана Гарен Пакс. Амидала думала, что Пакс так и будет ходить за ней повсюду, однако этот человек лишь доставил её на место, после чего убрался восвояси, сказав, что заедет за ней по окончании рабочего дня.

Падме поднялась на нужный ей уровень и, следуя по коридору по направлению к своему кабинету, конечно же повстречала Мон Мотму и Бейла Органу, кабинеты которых также находились на этом этаже.

\- Падме! - воскликнула сенатор от сектора Бормея. - Как же я рада видеть тебя.

\- Здравствуй, Мон. Бейл, - поприветствовала их в ответ Падме, «надев» на свое лицо улыбку. - И я очень рада встрече.

\- Полагаю, что тебя можно поздравить... - многозначительно оглядев фигуру Амидалы, произнесла Мон.

\- Да, - ответила Падме, на этот раз улыбнувшись искренне. - Три месяца назад у меня родились близнецы, мальчик и девочка... Люк и Лея, - добавила она.

Оба сенатора принялись поздравлять молодую мать.

\- Ох, ну что же мы в коридоре-то разговариваем, - спохватилась Мотма, после того, как с поздравлениями и всевозможными пожеланиями было покончено. - Продолжим разговор у меня.

Через минуту все трое уже расположились в кабинете сенатора от сектора Бормея. Как и следовало ожидать, Мотма и Органа тут же завели разговор о том, что нужно уже сейчас начинать организовывать «сопротивление для борьбы против узурпатора». На это Падме возразила, что сейчас делать это не следует.

\- Надо продолжать притворяться, что мы всецело поддерживаем новую власть, а организовывать сопротивление в данный момент и невозможно, и нецелесообразно. Сейчас у нас попросту связаны руки, - заявила сенатор Амидала своим коллегам.

Откровенно говоря, она бы вообще предпочла не участвовать во всех этих разговорах, но к её большому сожалению, совсем от этого отказаться она не могла, поскольку ни её народ, ни власти Набу и сектора Чоммель в целом, не освобождали её от выполнения её сенаторских обязанностей.

\- Я намерена выступать в поддержку Императора Палпатина, - добавила она после небольшой паузы. - И мои личные чувства и взгляды на различные формы правления не играют здесь никакой роли, поскольку я собираюсь выразить мнение моих избирателей, которые, как мне доподлинно известно, поддерживают и Императора, и Империю.

Оба собеседника Падме согласились с ней, а Мон Мотма высказалась в том смысле, что узурпатор по определению не может быть справедливым правителем, и выразила уверенность в том, что очень скоро Палпатин покажет свое истинное лицо и начнет «закручивать гайки», и вот тогда и настанет «звёздный час оппозиции».

Пока сенатор от сектора Бормея говорила, Бейл Органа согласно кивал. А вот Падме такой, с её точки зрения, излишний фанатизм Мон несколько покоробил. Почему-то на языке у неё вертелся вопрос, а что же они собираются предпринять, если Император возьмет да и не станет «закручивать гайки» и устраивать ещё что-то нехорошее?.. Однако в одном сенатор Амидала была уверена твердо - новый правитель не станет долго терпеть оппозицию, если та начнет вредить Империи, устраивая всевозможные саботажи, а уж об открытом сопротивлении и говорить нечего...

Затем разговор зашел о новом Положении об Имперском Сенате и оба коллеги Падме высказали свое отрицательное отношение к этому документу, согласно которому Сенат утрачивал свои исполнительные функции. В соответствии с новым нормативным актом, за Сенатом оставалась лишь законодательная власть. Однако и эта функция Сената существенно ограничивалась Императором, который имел право наложить вето на любой закон. Кроме того, он наделил себя правом в любое время созывать и распускать Сенат по своему желанию.

Хотя Палпатин и уверял сенаторов, что у него и «в мыслях нет распускать Сенат», и заверял, что намерен «испрашивать» у сенаторов советы и рекомендации ещё «в стадии выдвижения законопроектов, призванных послужить росту, благополучию и единству нашей с вами Империи», верили ему разве что самые легковерные. Было абсолютно очевидно, что не для того бывший Верховный канцлер устроил всю эту хитроумную многоходовку, на которую он потратил столько лет, чтобы делиться с кем-то властью.

Вот примерно в таком ключе высказалась Падме, когда Мотма и Органа поинтересовались её мнением на этот счет.

\- Дааа... - потянул Бейл Органа. - Властью он ни с кем не захочет делится, это верно. Разве что со своим сыном, - зло усмехнулся он. - Кстати, Падме, как тебе эта сногсшибательная новость о том, что Оби-Ван Кеноби - сын Палпатина?.. Я, признаться, до сих пор пребываю в шоке.

\- Конечно меня это тоже поразило, Бейл, - ответила Падме, слегка улыбнувшись. - Но, честно говоря, в настоящий момент меня больше занимают мои дети, чем это... Да и не имеет сейчас значение, что мы думаем о родстве Палпатина и Кеноби. Они добились своего и сейчас являются правителями Галактики, а мы пока ничего не можем поделать с этим...

За всеми этими разговорами время пролетело незаметно, и вот уже сенаторам пора было отправляться на заседание, которое должно было начаться с минуты на минуту. Падме была очень рада, что хотя бы на сегодня все эти беседы с его друзьями-коллегами закончились, и она с удовлетворением подумала о том, что сейчас у неё есть отличный повод свести все эти встречи с Мотмой, Органой и прочими к минимуму. И повод этот - её дети, к которым она просто обязана будет спешить после окончания очередного рабочего дня в Сенате.

*****

Первое заседание Имперского Сената было в некотором роде вводным и по этой причине на него было отведено всего три часа. Вопросов, требующих своего решения, на повестке дня было два: выборы Председателя Сената и утверждение основного документа, регламентирующего работу Имперского Сената - Положения об Имперском Сенате.

Однако прежде чем приступить к их рассмотрению непосредственно, сенаторы выслушали обращение к ним Императора Палпатина, который лично почтил своим присутствием это высокое собрание. В своей краткой речи новый правитель Галактики снова заверил законодателей (во всяком случае пока ещё они оставались таковыми), что он не собирается упразднять Сенат и выразил надежду на плодотворное сотрудничество, которое должно привести к миру и процветанию Империи и народов, её населяющих.

Выступление Императора было встречено бурными аплодисментами, которые продлились некоторое время.

Как только эта овация стихла, сенаторы рассмотрели первый вопрос повестки и практически единогласно проголосовали за Мас Амедду, который и занял должность Председателя Сената. Затем, после продолжавшегося всего около часа обсуждения, Имперский Сенат утвердил Положение об Имперском Сенате, и также практически единогласно.

После этого сенатор, представляющий один из секторов Внешнего кольца, попросил слово и выступил с очень эмоциональной речью, в которой от имени народов, избравших его на эту должность, выразил благодарность Императору Палпатину, а также Милорду Каллидусу за то, что уже сейчас, спустя всего три месяца с момента окончания войны, миры, входящие в состав его сектора, которые сильно пострадали от военных действий, благодаря поддержке, оказываемой им Имперским Центром, начинают постепенно восстанавливаться. Конечно, работа предстояла большая, но уже сейчас они добились многого, и всё это стало возможным лишь благодаря мудрому руководству нового правителя и его «правой руки».

Пока Падме слушала эту речь, она окончательно уверилась в том, что должна выступить сегодня. Ведь именно этого от неё будет ждать Оби-Ван. Заранее она никакой речи не подготовила, но её многолетний политический опыт позволял ей выступить и экспромтом, поэтому она выразила желание произнести небольшую речь, отправив соответствующий запрос на компьютерный терминал Председателя Сената, который и предоставил ей слово шестой по счету.

Главный лейтмотив выступления сенатора от сектора Чоммель Падме Амидалы Наберри состоял в том, что одна из основных обязанностей сенатора — это представлять интересы своих народов и выполнять их волю. А воля подавляющего большинства населяющих Галактику народов состоит в поддержке упразднения Галактической Республики и создания вместо неё Галактической Империи. Из этого делался логичный вывод о том, что сенаторы не просто должны, а обязаны оказывать Императору Палпатину и возглавляемому им новому правительству всемерную поддержку.

Вслед за Падме по паре слов высказало ещё несколько сенаторов, после чего данное заседание было закрыто и объявлен двухнедельный перерыв, во время которого законодателям предстояло изучить целый пакет различных законодательных актов, который внес на рассмотрение Сената Император Палпатин, а затем снова вернуться к работе.

Выйдя из зала заседаний, Падме совершенно не удивилась, увидев ожидающего её Гарена Пакса, который, как и обещал, заехал за ней, чтобы доставить сенатора обратно в её апартаменты.

*****

Оби-Ван слушал трансляцию заседания Сената, находясь в своем кабинете и просматривая целую кипу различных документов. Слушал он всю эту говорильню не особо внимательно, однако от его внимания не ускользнуло выражение лица Мон Мотмы, когда голокамера медленно проплыла мимо платформы сенатора от сектора Бормея. Было очевидно, что она была крайне недовольна, слушая исходящие от её коллег слова поддержки Империи и Императора. Оппозиционность Мон Мотмы, а также некоторых других сенаторов, составляющих её окружение, в которое входила и Амидала, не была для ситхов секретом, а посему оставлять без внимания этих господ Дарт Каллидус и находящиеся под его руководством органы государственной безопасности не собирались.

У него была мысль сделать Падме своей шпионкой в стане «демократов». Однако он отказался от этого, поскольку два дня назад принял окончательное решение соблазнить эту женщину. Предложение шпионить за своими коллегами наверняка произведет неприятное и отталкивающее впечатление на Падме, а ему не хотелось вызывать её неудовольствие. Тем более он вполне мог без этого обойтись, так как в его распоряжении было более чем достаточно и других средств и способов слежки и добычи информации...

Но вот слово взяла Падме. Ситх отложил в сторону пад с очередным документом и внимательно уставился на экран головизора. Надо сказать, что он остался вполне доволен этим коротким выступлением, в котором эта умная женщина сказала всё, что нужно было сказать. Что ж, это было совсем неплохо для начала.

А ещё, глядя на крупный план красивого лица сенатора Амидалы, Дарт Каллидус подумал, что открытие Первой сессии Имперского Сената - это отличный повод поужинать сегодня с ней. Он улыбнулся этой своей мысли, после чего выключил трансляцию, и углубился в работу.

*****

Не успела Падме переступить порог своих апартаментов, как раздался сигнал её комлинка. Это был Оби-Ван, который поздравил её с началом работы Сената и выразил желание отужинать с ней сегодня вечером. Желание это было высказано вроде бы не терпящим каких-либо возражений тоном, но при этом очень приветливо, мягко и вежливо.

Разумеется, Падме не отказала ему. Мало того, она... была рада провести время с этим мужчиной...


	9. Chapter 9

Благодаря эффективному руководству и правильному распределению финансирования, процесс восстановления экономик миров, наиболее пострадавших от войны, протекал более чем успешно. Такому положению способствовало также и то, что за этим процессом был установлен жесточайший контроль со стороны высшего руководства Империи, осуществляемый с помощью доверенных лиц как самого Императора Палпатина, так и второго лица в государстве Дарта Каллидуса, которые как раз и контролировали этот процесс, докладывая о состоянии дел непосредственно правителям Империи. Местные отделения Службы Имперской безопасности также не дремали, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не допустить каких-либо саботажей и диверсий со стороны всевозможных недовольных, которые конечно же имели место быть на всех планетах. Впрочем, в первый год существования Империи случаев умышленного саботажа выявлено не было... Что же касается секторального руководства, а именно моффов, то все они на данный момент вполне добросовестно выполняли свои обязанности и каких-либо нареканий к ним ни у Императора, ни у его «правой руки» не было.

Но как бы хорошо всё не складывалось, оба ситха прекрасно понимали, что почивать на лаврах, мягко говоря, ещё рано, и сделать предстояло ещё очень и очень много.

Тем не менее, благодаря этим успехам, а также тому, что был человек, на которого можно было целиком и полностью положиться, у старшего ситха появилось время заняться своим здоровьем и вернуть себе нормальный человеческий облик, перестав, наконец, пугать окружающих своим жутким внешним видом. Императору было сделано несколько пластических операций. Кроме того, было проведено лечение, в том числе и с помощью Силы, повреждённых в ходе дуэли с Мейсом Винду внутренних органов. Также, с помощью Силы Палпатину удалось вернуть оригинальный цвет своих глаз, которые снова стали голубыми. Желтели они только в моменты, когда Его Величество изволил очень сильно гневаться. К счастью, пока таких поводов у него почти не было, так что Император Палпатин внешне снова стал тем импозантным пожилым мужчиной, которого все знали и помнили.

*****

У Падме также всё складывалось вполне благополучно. Она продолжала выполнять свои сенаторские обязанности и вошла в состав сенатского Комитета по делам беженцев. Впрочем, её членство в этом комитете было по большей части чисто номинальным. Пока Люк и Лея были ещё совсем маленькими, она не могла посвящать работе достаточно времени, но в будущем она намеревалась влиться в работу более основательно. Её коллеги-демократы Мотма, Органа и другие не сильно ей докучали, так как понимали, что наличие двоих детей, которым не исполнилось ещё и года, не позволяют ей участвовать в их оппозиционной деятельности более активно. Последнее обстоятельство несказанно радовало Падме, поскольку, глядя на те позитивные перемены, что происходили в государстве, она всё больше и больше разочаровывалась в демократии как политическом строе.

Таким переменам в её политических взглядах способствовало также и общение с Оби-Ваном. Нет, он не ругал в разговорах с ней демократию и ни за что её не агитировал. Они вообще нечасто говорили о политике. Общаясь с ним, она видела перед собой не злобного ситха, а вполне вменяемого и здравомыслящего политика, умелого организатора, который вместе со своим отцом-Императором, также оказавшимся совсем не монстром, мудро управляли таким огромным и сложным государством, как Галактическая Империя.

*****

Примерно через месяц после начала работы Имперского Сената, Оби-Ван сообщил сенатору Амидале, что он убедился в том, что может полностью доверять ей, а посему отныне клоны не будут больше сторожить её и она получает полную свободу передвижения, которая до этого ограничивалась лишь дорогой в Сенат и обратно. Эта новость явилась для Падме полной неожиданностью. Разумеется, она была благодарна Кеноби и намеревалась оправдать доверие, которое он ей оказал. От своих первоначальных планов сбежать отсюда при первой же возможности она полностью отказалась, так как поняла, что в этом нет никакой необходимости, поскольку ни её детям, ни ей самой не грозит ровным счетом никакой опасности. И кроме этого, возможность служить народу Набу у неё тоже никто не отнял.

Но не только мудрого со-правителя Империи видела Падме в Оби-Ване. Она видела в нём хорошего человека, с которым ей было очень легко и приятно общаться и проводить время. Она даже ловила себя на мысли, что ей жаль, что в силу огромной занятости их обоих эти встречи за обедом или ужином, либо просто на прогулке с детьми в саду происходят не так часто как ей хотелось бы.

А ещё Оби-Ван прекрасно ладил с малышами, которые всегда радостно лепетали и улыбались ему. Он очень помог Люку и Лее, когда у них начали резаться первые зубки и они капризничали несколько ночей подряд, не давая Падме и Тионе покоя...

В то утро Падме отпустила Тиону отдохнуть, а сама пыталась укачать плачущих детей в их кроватке. В этот самый момент её решил навестить Оби-Ван, который в течение недели отсутствовал на Корусанте. Узнав в чём дело, он подошел к кроватке и, склонившись над малышами, мягко прикоснулся руками к их лобикам. Спустя пару секунд дети затихли.

\- Что ты сделал? - спросила Падме, глядя на своих успокоившихся детей.

\- Я воздействую на них Силой и блокирую их боль, - ответил ситх. - Не волнуйся, Падме, - он взглянул на неё и улыбнулся. - Это абсолютно безопасно и само по себе, и уж тем более для форсюзеров, коими, как тебе известно, являются твои прекрасные детки.

Спустя минут пять дети заснули, а Оби-Ван, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрел на их мать.

\- Вид у тебя, мягко говоря, уставший, - заметил он и взглянул на хронометр. - У меня есть около трёх часов... Я посижу с детьми, а ты иди и поспи...

\- Нет, не... - попыталась возразить женщина.

\- Никаких возражений не принимается, - прервал он её и добавил, мягко улыбнувшись. - Иди.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась в ответ Падме.

По сути это был единственный случай, когда Люку и Лее нездоровилось, и этот эпизод заботы Оби-Вана Падме всегда вспоминала с большой теплотой.

Да и вообще, она всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что Оби-Ван был едва ли не единственным человеком, с кем, помимо своих детей, она хотела проводить то немногое свободное время, что у неё было. Ей было очень приятно его общество. Ей было комфортно и интересно с ним, а все её страхи за детей и себя, которые она испытывала в самом начале, казались ей теперь такими несущественными и даже смешными. Ещё один весьма показательный нюанс состоял в том, что если в первые месяцы мысленно она всегда называла его Дарт Каллидус, а если вдруг случайно возникало его человеческое имя, она тут же поправляла себя, то сейчас она всё время думала о нём как об Оби-Ване Кеноби. То есть теперь она воспринимала этого мужчину прежде всего как человека, и человека хорошего, а не как Лорда ситхов и воплощение зла... А ведь ещё помимо всех этих прекрасных качеств, Оби-Ван был очень привлекательным и приятным мужчиной чисто внешне, и Падме приходилось постоянно одергивать себя, чтобы откровенно не заглядываться на него.

Все эти размышления и думы в конечном итоге привели к тому, что в один прекрасный день Падме поняла, что она по уши влюблена в Оби-Вана Кеноби.

*****

А между тем приближалась первая годовщина основания Галактической Империи.

Поначалу правители-ситхи не намеревались устраивать празднование этого события. Но всё же совсем оставить без внимания это знаменательное событие в их жизни они не могли, поэтому, после недолгих раздумий, отец и сын решили всё же организовать по этому случаю небольшой прием, на который были приглашены сенаторы, моффы, губернаторы, высшие военные чины, а также представители наиболее богатых и влиятельных аристократических семей Корусанта и миров, входящих в состав Империи.

Сенатор от сектора Чоммель Падме Амидала Наберри, разумеется, также была приглашена на это мероприятие. Приглашение ей вручил Оби-Ван, когда явился в апартаменты Падме, чтобы поздравить близнецов Наберри с их днём рождения.

\- Могу предположить, что ты начнешь сейчас отказываться, поэтому я решительно заявляю тебе, что настаиваю на твоем присутствии, - шутливым тоном произнес Оби-Ван, протягивая Падме красиво оформленное приглашение.

\- А вот и не угадал, - в тон ему ответила Падме. - Я и не собиралась отказываться, - улыбнулась она, открывая приглашение, в котором значилось, что официальное празднование Дня Империи произойдет через восемь дней.

\- Рад это слышать, Падме, - с лёгкой улыбкой глядя ей в глаза, произнёс мужчина. - Ну, и где же наши именинники?

Маленькие именинники обнаружились в своей комнате. Люк сидел на полу и сосредоточенно складывал из кубиков башню, а Лея важно расхаживала вокруг своего брата, толкая перед собой игрушку-каталку. Первой увидела Оби-Вана Лея, которая радостно завопила «дя» (так дети называли Оби-Вана) и решительно направилась к мужчине. Люк разумеется тут же присоединился к своей сестре и уже через несколько мгновений дети буквально повисли на шее опустившегося на колени Оби-Вана. Конечно же Оби-Ван пришел не с пустыми руками. В двух огромных пакетах находилось множество самых разнообразных игрушек...

*****

Вечером того же дня, уже находясь в своих покоях, Оби-Ван сидел в гостиной и, глядя на огни ночного Корусанта, размышлял о своих взаимоотношениях с Падме, а также о своих собственных чувствах к этой женщине.

Для него было абсолютно очевидно, что Падме была влюблена в него и, по его мнению, настало время для перевода их отношений в практическое русло. Разумеется сам он первый шаг делать не станет. А вот немного подтолкнуть к этому шагу красавицу-сенаторшу он вполне может. А сделает он это на празднике в честь Дня Империи. Он конечно же не был уверен сработает ли его задумка, но...

«Как говорится, попытка — не пытка», - усмехнулся про себя Оби-Ван.

Хотя... если это не получится, то он наплюет на свои первоначальные замыслы, и сам признается ей в любви. Тем более это будет в полной мере соответствовать тем чувствам, что он испытывал к этой женщине. За целый год довольно тесного общения с ней он и сам не заметил как чисто прагматическое желание заполучить политического союзника переросло сначала в дружбу, а затем каким-то чудесным образом преобразовалось в любовь.

Да, то чувство, что он испытывал к Падме было именно любовью. В этом Оби-Ван был абсолютно уверен, поскольку и в его жизни были отношения с женщинами, которые он считал любовью. Это конечно было совсем не типично для ситха, но в этом плане Оби-Ван, вне всяких сомнений, был абсолютно нетипичным ситхом. Впрочем, как и его родной отец, которого также в свое время угораздило влюбиться...

*****

Гости разбрелись по огромному залу. Довольно большая группа собралась вокруг Императора Палпатина и Председателя Сената Мас Амедды. Сенаторы «кучковались» по интересам. Другие гости расхаживали по помещению, останавливаясь то возле одной группки, то возле другой.

Падме стояла рядом с Мон Мотмой, и ещё двумя сенаторами, её коллегами по Комитету по делам беженцев, членом которого она была. Однако в беседе она практически не участвовала, да и слушала её в пол-уха.

Всё внимание сенатора Амидалы было сосредоточено на Оби-Ване и молодой особе, которая так и увивалась возле него, хлопая густо накрашенными ресницами и чуть ли не прижимаясь к нему своим выдающимся бюстом. По обрывкам разговора Падме поняла, что это дочь Губернатора одной из планет, на которой Оби-Ван ранее был с визитом. Девушка предавалась воспоминаниям о том, как прекрасно они проводили время, прогуливаясь в прекрасном саду. Оби-Ван же был сама галантность. Он улыбался и говорил комплименты. Потом к ним присоединилась дама лет пятидесяти, которая оказалась матерью этой юной грудастой особы. К большому неудовольствию Падме, эта аристократка принялась расхваливать свою дочь, чуть ли не открытым текстом предлагая её Лорду Каллидусу в жёны. Что думал по этому поводу Оби-Ван, сказать было трудно, поскольку на лице его застыла вежливая и обаятельная улыбка.

Но вот эти дамы наконец-то попрощались и оставили его. Однако, не успели мать и дочь отойти, как их место заняла молодая женщина, в которой Падме узнала дочь одного из министров. О чём они говорили Падме не слышала, т.к. пара решила пройтись.

А ещё Падме заметила, как присутствующие на этом собрании женщины смотрят в его сторону. В этом конечно не было ничего удивительного, так как помимо того, что Оби-Ван был красив внешне, он ещё и занимал очень высокое положение в имперской иерархии, что автоматически делало его самым завидным женихом в Империи.

Падме смотрела на всё это, и чувствовала как ревность буквально захлёстывает её. Она попыталась мысленно одернуть себя, говоря себе, что у неё нет никакого права и никаких оснований для этой ревности, ведь они не пара, но... Её эмоции были сильнее разума.

\- Прошу прощения, - произнесла Падме, обращаясь к своим коллегам. - Мне пора к моим маленьким сорванцам.

Распрощавшись с ними, Падме решительным шагом направилась в сторону Оби-Вана.

\- Лорд Каллидус, - обратилась она к ситху. - Мне надо с вами срочно переговорить... Наедине, - добавила она после секундной паузы.

В ответ Оби-Ван кивнул, и попрощавшись с дочерью министра, проследовал за Падме, которая всё тем же решительным шагом направилась к ближайшему выходу из зала. Оказавшись в фойе, Падме остановилась и осмотрелась. Увидев массивную колонну, она проследовала к ней. Ухмыляющийся Оби-Ван последовал вслед за ней.

\- Что случилось, Падме? - подал голос мужчина. - Такое впечатление, что ты ищешь уединенное место... - произнес он заходя вслед за женщиной за колонну.

\- Да, - последовал односложный ответ.

\- Ну и... Я внимательно слушаю тебя, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

Падме несколько мгновений молча смотрела на мужчину, а затем...

Затем она обхватила руками его лицо, и притянув его к себе, буквально впилась в его губы. Но уже в следующую минуту решительность оставила женщину, и она отпустила его, отступая на шаг назад и не смея поднять на него глаза.

*****

Если бы Падме всё же посмотрела в данный момент на Оби-Вана, то увидал бы на его лице очень удовлетворенную и, чего уж греха таить, несколько самодовольную улыбку. Мужчина был очень доволен, что всё получилось так, как он и ожидал. Он знал, что на приеме возле него непременно будут вертеться все эти меркантильные аристократки и потенциальные невесты, и разумеется влюбленная в него Падме начнет ревновать его, что и подтолкнет её к более решительным действиями. Именно это в конечном итоге и произошло.

Хотя вокруг было множество шикарных женщин, для Оби-Вана самой красивой здесь была Падме, и он весь вечер любовался ею. В роскошном платье из переливчатой тафты сиренево-розового цвета, переходящего в синий*, она блистала как великолепный драгоценный камень, и он был счастлив, что эта прекрасная женщина очень скоро, всего через несколько минут, станет его женщиной.

Конечно, он мог бы сказать очень много красивых слов, но подумал, что то, что он собирался сделать, будет гораздо более красноречиво.

Мужчина шагнул вперед и, обняв женщину за талию, прижал к себе её стройное тело. А затем он наклонился и поцеловал её. После небольшого замешательства, Падме обняла Оби-Вана за шею и, ещё теснее прижавшись к нему, ответила на этот потрясающе сладкий поцелуй, который с каждым мгновением становился всё более и более пылким и страстным.

\- Я... я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван, - слегка охрипшим голосом призналась Падме, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

Пару мгновений Оби-Ван смотрел ей прямо в глаза...

\- И я люблю тебя, Падме... - ответил он и улыбнулся.

После этого он взял её за руку и потянул к ближайшему турболифту, который уже через несколько секунд доставил пару в роскошные покои Дарта Каллидуса.


	10. Chapter 10

Падме лежала в объятиях Оби-Вана и сладкая истома пронизывала всё её существо. Ей было невероятно хорошо и приятно, и она ещё не отошла от того умопомрачительного наслаждения (неоднократного), которое испытала, когда они занимались любовью. Это было настолько прекрасно, что она была уверена - слились тогда воедино не только их тела, но и их души.

Женщина улыбнулась и ещё теснее прижалась к боку любимого мужчины, который в настоящий момент очень явственно чувствовал все её эмоции, и также улыбался в полумрак, царящий в его спальне. Чувства этой великолепной женщины, ставшей его возлюбленной, были полностью созвучны с его собственными.

Пара пролежала так какое-то время, а затем взгляд Падме упал на хронометр, который показывал начало первого ночи.

\- Мне пора возвращаться к себе, - произнесла она, поднимая голову и глядя на Оби-Вана.

\- Возвращаться? - удивился он. - Ты разве не останешься со мной этой ночью?

\- Прости, милый, не могу, - ответила она. - Мне надо отпустить Тиону... Да и... - она приняла сидячее положение. - Дети... Я так привыкла, что ночью они спят в соседней комнате, и я чувствую себя неуютно... Прости, - снова повторила она.

\- Не вижу никаких проблем, любовь моя, - Оби-Ван также сел на кровати. - Мы отправимся к тебе! - произнёс он торжественно и уже через пару секунд поднялся с постели

Включив свет, он принялся одеваться, подбирая с пола свою одежду.

Падме последовала его примеру. Однако, встав на ноги, она слегка пошатнулась и тут же снова плюхнулась на кровать.

\- Что с тобой? - взволновано воскликнул Оби-Ван, подскочив к ней.

\- Ничего страшного... Просто... у меня давно... ну, не было таких интенсивных физических нагрузок, и меня ноги не держат, - смущенно хихикнула Падме, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, вспоминая как ещё совсем недавно они очень бурно, страстно и непрерывно, в течении почти трёх часов, любили друг друга во всех мыслимых позах и позициях.

\- О, ты скоро привыкнешь, дорогая, - довольно улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Такие «упражнения» теперь будут у нас с тобой постоянно.

Он обхватил её лицо руками, и несколько мгновений с улыбкой смотрел ей в глаза, а затем нежно поцеловал в губы.

\- Давай, я помогу тебе.

Он поднялся на ноги и подобрал с пола её красивое платье...

А спустя минут двадцать она уже подходили к апартаментам сенатора Амидалы. Войдя в гостиную, они обнаружили прикорнувшую на диване Тиону, которая тут же проснулась и вскочила на ноги.

\- Госпожа... Милорд, - поприветствовала она их.

\- Ну, как прошел сегодняшний день? - задала вопрос Падме.

\- Всё в порядке, - ответила помощница.

\- Ну и замечательно, - улыбнулась Падме. - Ты можешь быть свободна, Тиона. Завтра жду тебя в десять, - распорядилась она.

\- Да, госпожа Амидала, спокойной ночи,- откликнулась Тиона, после чего покинула помещение.

\- Ну уж нееет, - протянул Оби-Ван, заключив Падме в свои объятия. - Спокойной, - он выделил это слово, - ночи у нас с тобой точно не будет.

Он подхватил её на руки и понес в спальню...

*****

Поскольку близнецы, в соответствии с их режимом, просыпались в семь, то уже в шесть утра Оби-Ван и Падме были на ногах. День их новой жизни они начали с совместного приёма душа, который доставил им ещё несколько приятных минут. Оставшееся до пробуждения Люка и Леи время они провели сидя на диване и глядя на утренний Корусант.

\- Примерно через неделю я должен буду снова отправиться во Внешнее кольцо, - заговорил Оби-Ван. - С секретной миссией, - добавил он.

\- И надолго? - спросила Падме.

\- Как минимум недели на три, - был ответ.

\- Понятно, - произнесла Падме, и положила голову ему на плечо. - А что насчет нас?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - вопросительно поднял бровь Оби-Ван.

\- Мы же теперь вместе... Мы сохраним это в секрете или?..

\- А сама ты как считаешь? - улыбнулся ситх.

\- Я считаю, что нам не стоит делать нашу любовь достоянием общественности. Никого, кроме нас, это не касается.

\- Согласен, - ответил Кеноби. - Во всяком случае пока... - он обнял любимую женщину и поцеловал в губы. - Ну что ж, Падме, мне пора, - взглянул он на хронометр, который показывал без четверти восемь. - Примерно через час у меня важный разговор с отцом. Но вечером мы обязательно увидимся, если ты не против, - улыбнулся он, поднимаясь со своего места.

\- Конечно, я не против, - улыбнулась в ответ Падме, также вставая. - Я отпускаю Тиону в девять вечера, - сообщила она. - Где-то в это время укладываю моих деток спать, ну а после этого я в полном твоем распоряжении, - подмигнула она любимому.

\- Отлично, - довольно улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Значит до вечера.

Он снова поцеловал любимую и покинул её апартаменты.

*****

Секретная миссия, о которой Дарт Каллидус поведал Падме, состояла в том, чтобы полностью и окончательно взять под контроль строительство бронированной космической станции «Звезда смерти». По прошествии года, Император Палпатин решил, что для этого настало время.*

В течение этого года Император вел переговоры с Банковским кланом о финансировании этого проекта, который, также как и саму станцию, он назвал «Звезда смерти». Хотя с провозглашением Империи Банковский клан несколько утратил свое былое могущество, он тем не менее оставался богатейшей организацией в Галактике, а финансирование из государственного бюджета исключалось по причине секретности этого строительства. Разумеется, переговоры эти завершились успешно и муунские банкиры предоставили Империи кредит в размере пятисот миллиардов имперских кредитов.

Что же касается Оби-Вана, то его задача состояла в том, чтобы провести операцию захвата станции и отбуксировки её с орбиты Джеонозиса в ближайшую необитаемую систему, где на орбите одной из семи планет должно было продолжиться её строительство. Кроме того, Дарт Каллидус должен был ликвидировать всех джеонозийцев, непосредственно причастных к этому строительству.

Хотя у младшего ситха были некоторые сомнения насчёт постройки этой станции, которую он считал слишком дорогостоящей, его отец всё же убедил его, что для Империи будет совсем не лишним иметь такое супер-оружие.

Курировать эту грандиозную стройку Правитель Галактики назначил моффа Уилхаффа Таркина. Выбор на эту должность именно Таркина объяснялся тем, что Император полностью доверял этому человеку. Моффу были предоставлены самые широкие полномочия и полная свобода действий.

Что касалось привлечения рабочей силы, то руководитель этого проекта обладал правом пополнять трудовые ресурсы из любых источников.

Именно об этом шла речь во время встречи Императора и его сына, на которой присутствовал также и Таркин.

Операция захвата и перемещения станции, которая, согласно отчетам, попавшим в руки Оби-Вана, была готова на тридцать процентов**, прошла успешно, и уже спустя месяц стройку посетил Император Палпатин, который пожелал лично всё увидеть. После этого Лорды ситхов вернулись на Корусант, оставив проект «Звездная пыль» в надежных руках Уилхаффа Таркина.

*****

В последующие два года жизнь шла свои чередом. Благодаря мудрому и взвешенному руководству ситхов Империя была стабильна и успешно развивалась.

Что касается деятельности Сената, то поначалу у Палпатина и Оби-Вана были некоторые опасения, что «демократическая оппозиция» начнет мутить воду и устраивать какие-нибудь каверзы, однако этого пока не наблюдалось. Мотма, Органа, Иблис и прочие видные демократы вели себя достаточно спокойно. Поскольку дураками они не были, то отлично понимали, что несмотря на их недовольство существующим порядком, поддержки среди широких народных масс у них нет, да и в Сенате они составляли меньшинство. По этой причине оппозиционеры, что называется, не высовывались, занимаясь своими повседневными сенаторскими обязанностями.

Такому положению вещей также способствовала и такая уловка со стороны Императора: он намеренно вносил на рассмотрение Сената законы и прочие нормативно-правовые акты, в которых выдвигались довольно жесткие нормы. Например, завышалась ставка какого-либо налога или сбора, или ставились какие-то надуманные препоны, которые могли помешать каким-либо структурам, как имперским, так и местным, полноценно вести свою деятельность. Сенаторы-демократы, разумеется, тут же выступали против этих положений, и Император шел на уступки, умело создавая у своих политических противников иллюзию того, что и они могут влиять на политику, проводимую им в его Империи.

Разумеется, ни сам Император, ни Лорд Каллидус, никаких иллюзий насчёт этих персонажей не питали, а посему Службе Имперской безопасности было приказано не ослаблять своего внимания к этим персонам, действуя при этом осторожно и незаметно.

*****

Отношения между Падме и Оби-Ваном складывались просто великолепно, и с каждым днём любовь их крепла всё больше и больше.

Как Падме и Оби-Ван и решили в самом начале, связь их держалась в секрете. Палпатин, разумеется, знал о романе своего сына с сенатором Амидалой. Он всецело одобрял его и относился к избраннице своего сына вполне по-отечески. С полным правом можно было сказать, что за эти два года она и её дети стали практически частью императорской семьи.

Что касается Люка и Леи то они очень быстро росли и тесно общались как с Императором, которого они называли дедушкой, так и со своими кровными бабушкой и дедушкой, а также тетей и кузинами. Несколько раз Падме с малышами летала во время каникул и перерывов в заседаниях Сената на Набу, в гости к своим родным. В свою очередь её родители и сестра с семьей, как все вместе, так и по отдельности, также навещали её на Корусанте.

Родня Падме также были в курсе её любовной связи со вторым человеком в Империи. Поначалу Джобал и Руви Наберри отнеслись к роману своей дочери несколько настороженно, но познакомившись с её возлюбленным поближе, они успокоились. Они убедились, что Падме счастлива и любима, и поняли, что их первоначальное волнение было совершенно беспочвенно.

А в один из визитов семейства Наберри в полном составе, состоялось их знакомство с Императором Палпатином, который сам изъявил такое желание и пригласил их отужинать с ним.

В общем, всё, что касалось личных взаимоотношений Лордов ситхов и их неофициальной родни, то тут всё складывалось самым наилучшим образом. Ну а про любовные отношения Падме и Оби-Вана и говорить было нечего, кроме того, что оба они были абсолютно счастливы.

*****

Проект «Звезда смерти», если верить отчётам его руководителя и главного куратора Таркина, также продвигался вполне успешно. Однако эти оптимистические отчёты вызывали у Его Величества некоторые подозрения. За эти два года ни он сам, ни его сын, в силу своей огромной занятости, лично не инспектировали этот секретный объект, и Палпатин решил, что это надо сделать, причём срочно.

Задание это он решил поручить Оби-Вану.

\- Два года я сужу об этой стройке исключительно по отчётам Таркина, - медленно произнёс Палпатин, глядя на то, как сын просматривает последний на данный момент отчёт.

\- Если верить этому, - Оби-Ван потряс декой, которую держал в руках. - То всё просто великолепно.

\- В том-то и дело. Слишком уж радужную картину рисует Таркин в своих отчётах... - ответил Император. - Подозрительно это.

\- Хм, - хмыкнул младший ситх. - Я тоже так считаю, и честно говоря, отец, я удивлен, что ты «забыл» об этом дорогущем проекте на два года.

\- Да не забыл я, - махнул рукой старший. - Просто я привык доверять Уилхаффу, а сейчас у меня какое-то нехорошее предчувствие по поводу всего этого, - задумчиво проговорил он. - И не только предчувствие, - добавил он после небольшой паузы. - Обрати внимание на раздел отчёта, посвященный расходам на оплату консультационных услуг и тому подобного...

\- Ого... Если в первый год на это были потрачено скромные двадцать миллионов кредитов, то в этом году аж целых сто пятьдесят миллионов, - Оби-Ван, оторвался от деки и посмотрел на своего отца. - Думаешь, Уилхафф... эм... подворовывает?..

\- Всегда подозрительно, когда огромные суммы тратятся на такие, скажем так, нематериальные вещи, как всевозможные консультации и исследования, - пожал плечами Палпатин.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я этим занялся?

\- Да, сынок, займись пожалуйста этим проектом. Думаю, тебе надо наведаться туда с проверкой в самое ближайшее время.

\- Хорошо, отец. Полагаю, что прежде всего надо устроить полномасштабный аудит и досконально прошерстить финансовую деятельность этого твоего Уилхаффа, - хмыкнул Оби-Ван, который, в отличие от своего отца, никогда Таркину не доверял и терпеть его не мог. - Мне нужны первоклассные специалисты в этой области. И тут без твоей помощи мне не обойтись, поскольку я и сам ничего не смыслю в бухгалтерии, и соответствующими связями также не обладаю.

\- Разумеется, Оби-Ван. Я дам задание сформировать группу финансистов.

\- Отлично. Как только она будет готова, мы отправимся туда и устроим грандиозную ревизию, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

На том и порешили.

А спустя неделю, Дарт Каллидус в сопровождении пятерых «финансовых гениев», как он называл про себя этих высококвалифицированных специалистов, а также двух с половиной сотен клонов во главе с коммандером Коди, отправился к месту строительства боевой станции «Звезда смерти».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Всё, что касается строительства ЗС в этом фанфике - это на 90% моя выдумка. "Изгой Один" здесь вообще не учитывается.
> 
> ** Насчёт 30-процентной готовности станции - так же моя выдумка. В данном случае я исходила из того, что джеонозийцы начали строить ЗС ещё во время Войн клонов + ещё год существования Империи, итого около четырех лет. Полагаю, что за этот срок вполне можно было построить этот объект на 30% :)


	11. Chapter 11

Поскольку в эффекте неожиданности этой миссии был весь смысл, на связь со станцией Дарт Каллидус вышел только после того, как его Звёздный разрушитель «Империя» вышел из гиперпространства.

Внезапный прилет второго человека в Империи после самого Императора Палпатина вызвал замешательство, которое выразилось в том, что Оби-Вану и сопровождающим его лицам пришлось ждать около часа, пока разыщут кого-нибудь из начальства. Что же касается руководителя строительства моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, то в настоящий момент на вверенном ему объекте он отсутствовал.

Пока они ждали, когда от станции последует разрешение на посадку в одном из доков, от взгляда ситха не укрылось, что вокруг станции царило полное затишье — строительные модули бездействовали. Это было, мягко говоря, непонятно, поскольку он ожидал увидеть активную деятельность. Кроме того, Дарт Каллидус готов был поклясться, что с тех пор, как он видел этот объект два года назад, ничего не изменилось. Он мог так утверждать, поскольку обладал совершенной зрительной памятью.

Впрочем, делать скоропалительные выводы он не стал, так как было вполне возможно, что сейчас основные работы ведутся внутри уже законченных уровней, подуровней и отсеков.

Вот наконец разрешение было получено и в одном из ангаров, располагавшихся на «экваторе» станции, совершили посадку два шаттла, на борту которых были Дарт Каллидус и группа аудиторов, а также полтора десятка солдат-клонов во главе с коммандером Коди, который всегда сопровождал младшего ситха во всех его официальных поездках.

Прибывшую делегацию встретило руководство строительства во главе с заместителем моффа Таркина. Этого господина в ранге имперского наместника звали Дэклан Торн.

\- Добро пожаловать, Милорд. Господа, - приветствовал он прибывших.

\- Где мофф Таркин и каковы причины его отсутствия? - не ответив на это приветствие, задал вопрос Оби-Ван.

\- Эээ... мофф Таркин неделю назад отбыл на Эриаду, в связи с... эээ... семейными обстоятельствами, - последовал ответ. - Но мы уже связались с ним и он вернется уже послезавтра, - поспешил добавить наместник.

\- Так, ладно, - вздохнул ситх. - Давайте к делу, Торн. Это аудиторы, которые прибыли со мной, чтобы провести полную ревизию вашей финансово-экономической деятельности. К своей работе они приступают сию минуту, а посему сейчас мы все вместе отправимся в соответствующее подразделение, где им будут предоставлены все ваши финансовые документы.

\- Да, Милорд, - откликнулся Дэклан Торн.

От Оби-Вана не ускользнуло, что этот высокопоставленный чиновник очень нервничает. И не просто нервничает. Для ситха было совершенно очевидно, что наместник испытывает самый настоящий страх. И страх этот исходил от всех пришедших встретить высокое начальство станционных руководителей.

Не сказать, что Оби-Ван удивился этому. Более того, он это ожидал, и теперь он уже абсолютно не сомневался, что прибывшие с ним «финансовые гении» обнаружат ну просто очень много нарушений в здешней бухгалтерии. А ещё он был уверен в том, что увидит тут много того, что ему категорически не понравится.

*****

После того, как пятеро проверяющих получили полный доступ к финансовой документации проекта, они сразу же приступили к работе. Дарт Каллидус же решил взглянуть на то, как продвигается работа, приказал наместнику Торну устроить ему экскурсию.

Пока они в сопровождении остального станционного начальства и клонов во главе с коммандером Коди следовали до ближайшего действующего турболифта, Торн вкратце проинформировал высокое начальство о состоянии дел на этом грандиозном строительстве. Оказалось, что практически полностью готова «экваториальная» часть станции, в которой преимущественно располагались посадочные доки и ангары, а также несколько уровней и подуровней в северном и южном полушариях.

Сначала Оби-Ван решил осмотреть полностью готовые уровни и отсеки, в которых была завершена прокладка всех необходимых для успешного функционирования объекта коммуникаций.

Поскольку расстояния, которые необходимо было преодолеть, составляли десятки миль, этому обходу делегация посвятила весь день, не прерываясь даже на обед, и лишь вечером Лорд ситхов соизволил отпустить местное руководство.

К концу первого дня стало возможным сделать и кое-какие выводы и о финансовой деятельности.

\- Как вы и предполагали, Милорд, сто семьдесят миллионов за консультационные услуги и исследования, это вне всяких сомнений очень завышенная сумма, - начал явившийся для предварительного доклада глава аудиторской комиссии Вэл Рендикс. - Я потребовал представить все материалы, касающиеся всех этих консалтинговых услуг и исследовательских работ, и вот что спустя два часа мне передали, - финансист протянул Дарту Каллидусу деку.

Оби-Ван взял её в руки и начал просматривать. Это были какие-то многостраничные «заключения» и «исследования» о свойствах различных материалов, используемых при строительстве космической станции, тактико-технические характеристики вооружений, которыми планировалось оснастить станцию в будущем. Особенно поразило ситха «исследование», посвященное технологии гипердвигателей, которое представляло собой пространные и чисто теоретические рассуждения о возможных способах «оптимизации функционирования гипердвигателей, устанавливаемых на космических станциях». Складывалось впечатление, что это просто взяли и скачали из голонета чью-то диссертацию или научную статью, а то и вовсе дипломную работу выпускника какого-нибудь университета... В общем, даже беглый просмотр всех этих материалов, за которые, согласно отчетам, различным организациям и конкретным ученым и исследователям было выплачено сто семьдесят миллионов кредитов, вызывал подозрения в том, что очень значительная сумма осела в карманах Таркина и его заместителей.

\- И это всё? - изумленно спросил Оби-Ван.

\- Ну, объем памяти этого устройства довольно большой, - пожал плечами аудитор. - Хотя дело конечно не в объеме памяти. Совершенно очевидно, что не стоит вся эта, извините за выражение, лабуда, скаченная из голонета и списанная из школьных учебников по физике такой огромной суммы, - озвучил он мысли ситха.

\- Да, согласен с вами, - медленно проговорил Оби-Ван.

Он чувствовал, как внутри него буквально закипает яростный гнев, который, впрочем, он поспешил сдержать, поскольку не хотел нервировать и пугать сидящего напротив него специалиста по финансам, и ситх взял себя в руки. А аудитор между тем продолжал.

\- Там имеется список конкретных ученых, к которым обращались за консультациями. Среди них есть профессор Деворианского технологического института Ларсен Молан. Дело в том, что я знаком с ним лично, поскольку я сам родом с Деворы, и мы с Ларсеном учились в одном классе, - улыбнулся мужчина. - Если позволите, Милорд, я могу связаться с ним и расспросить о его сотрудничестве с моффом Таркиным.

\- Конечно, - ответил Оби-Ван. - Когда вы сможете это сделать?

\- Да можно прямо сейчас.

\- Ну что ж, валяйте, - усмехнулся ситх.

Спустя минут десять связь была установлена и над голопроектором замерцала голограмма деворианского физика, который был рад увидеть своего школьного друга. Узнав в чём дело, он ответил на все вопросы, интересующие его собеседников, один из которых оказался самим Лордом Каллидусом. Выяснилось, что он и в самом деле консультировал проект, предварительно дав, конечно же, расписку о неразглашении. Получил он за эту услугу триста тысяч кредитов.

Узнав всё, что им было надо, аудитор и ситх распрощались с физиком, а сами заглянули в соответствующую ведомость и выяснили, что согласно ей, ведущему ученому Деворианского технологического института было выплачено вознаграждение в размере одного миллиона имперских кредитов.

\- Ну надо же. Да это просто какая-то неслыханная наглость, - хмыкнул Оби-Ван, предвкушая ту, мягко говоря, «головомойку», которую он устроит этому ублюдочному Таркину, когда тот вернется.

\- Уверен, Милорд, что и все прочие фигурирующие в этом списке ученые также получили на руки суммы значительно меньшие, нежели это указано в соответствующих ведомостях.

\- Я тоже в этом не сомневаюсь, но проверить всё же надо. Я отдам соответствующее распоряжение моим людям, - произнес Оби-Ван. - А вам большое спасибо, господин Рендикс.

\- Рад служить вам, Лорд Каллидус, - склонил голову мужчина.

\- Это всё... или... вам ещё есть что поведать мне? - после небольшой паузы поинтересовался ситх.

\- Да, Милорд, - ответил аудитор. - Вот список всех компаний и фирм, с которыми сотрудничал Таркин. Их конечно необходимо проверить, но... Я уверен, что большинство из них на сегодняшний день уже прекратили свое существование, - многозначительно подняв брови, заметил он.

\- Фирмы-однодневки?.. Это что же получается?.. Уилхафф вот так вот незатейливо обворовывает нас, даже не потрудившись придумать что-то более... умное и нестандартное?!

\- Ну... - пожал плечами аудитор. - Это старый, проверенный веками, способ ухода от налогов и воровства бюджетных средств.

«А у ситхов есть старый, проверенный тысячелетиями, способ карать ублюдков... Ох, держись, Уилхафф», - подумал про себя Дарт Каллидус.

\- Ещё я бы обратил внимание на приобретение рабочей силы, - продолжал тем временем Рендикс. - Помимо вольнонаемных рабочих, на этом объекте работают также и рабы. Согласно документам, за два года было куплено три тысячи триста девять рабов, и местное руководство сотрудничало в этом вопросе со всего одним поставщиком, а именно Ороной-хаттом. Согласно договорам, которые были с ним заключены, хатту за этих рабов было уплачено семь с половиной миллионов кредитов... Было бы неплохо, если это возможно конечно, переговорить с этим хаттом и узнать подробности его сотрудничества с Таркиным... Сумма не бог весть какая... Я уверен, что на поставках строительных и прочих материалов и на пресловутых «консультационных услугах» здешнее начальство наворовало в разы больше, но всё же...

\- Да, проверить это конечно же возможно, - сказал Оби-Ван. - Давайте мне все данные, я дам своим людям задание потолковать с этим хаттом.

\- И ещё... Мы, разумеется, и сами можем всё выяснить и подсчитать масштабы украденного, но... есть возможность значительно сэкономить нам время. Я уверен, что они ведут черную бухгалтерию. Так вот, если бы мы могли получить доступ к этим записям... - финансист замолчал и многозначительно посмотрел на Дарта Каллидуса.

\- Я вас понял, - криво ухмыльнулся Оби-Ван. - Завтра утром записи будут у вас... Ну а сейчас берите ваших людей и отправляйтесь-ка к шаттлу, который доставит вас на Звездный разрушитель, где вы сможете отдохнуть в ваших каютах, - сменив ухмылку на приятную улыбку, произнес он. - Пилоту отдан соответствующий приказ и он ждёт вас.

\- Благодарю вас, Милорд, - улыбнулся в ответ Вэл Рендикс.

Он поднялся со стула, на котором сидел и, поклонившись, покинул помещение.

А Оби-Ван достал из кармана комлинк и нажал на кнопку вызова. Через несколько минут из устройства раздался заспанный голос наместника Торна.

\- Кто это? Вы хоть знаете который час?.. Какого ситха вы будите меня в полвторого ночи? - недовольно высказался заместитель Таркина.

\- Какого ситха?! - зло прошипел в комлинк Оби-Ван, поражаясь такому хамству. - А ТОГО САМОГО! - рявкнул он. - Через десять минут явитесь в конференц-зал и остальных своих коллег прихватите... Буду учить вас хорошим манерам.

Когда Дарт Каллидус вошел в конференц-зал, всё станционное начальство уже находилось там. Все они испуганно замолчали и обратили свои взоры на ситха. То, что данный ситх был очень зол, ни у кого из присутствующих не вызвало никаких сомнений.

\- Так, господа, - без лишних предисловий начал Каллидус. - Мне известно, что на этом важнейшем стратегическом и секретном объекте процветает наглое воровство огромных сумм денежных средств, выделенных на его строительство. Мои аудиторы уверены, что помимо официального бухгалтерского учета, здесь ведется ещё и черная бухгалтерия.

Ситх замолчал и не спеша оглядел всех присутствующих, дикий страх которых буквально наполнил это довольно большое помещение. Он удовлетворенно усмехнулся и подумал о том, что сегодня его Тёмная сторона насытится сполна.

\- Так вот, - снова заговорил Оби-Ван. - Я хочу знать, кто здесь отвечает за это, а также мне нужны все имеющиеся записи этого подпольного учета.

«Правая рука» Императора снова замолчал и вопросительно уставился на станционное руководство, которое хранило молчание. Выждав минуту-другую, Оби-Ван хмыкнул, а затем закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вы, кажется, не понимаете, господа, в какой сарлачьей заднице вы все оказались, - вновь заговорил он. - Позвольте я вам это разъясню. Ни для кого не секрет, что я являюсь не только сыном Императора Палпатина и вторым человеком в нашей с ним Империи, я ещё и... мммм... форсюзером. Форсюзеры - это такие индивиды, которые обладают некими способностями, которые обычным людишкам не доступны. Например, они всегда чувствуют, когда им лгут или что-то скрывают от них... Правда, чтобы понять, что все вы что-то скрываете, обладать этими способностями не нужно, поскольку это становится понятным, достаточно только взглянуть на ваши испуганные рожи, - усмехнулся ситх. - Итак, я повторяю свой вопрос: кто конкретно здесь отвечает за черную бухгалтерию?

Ответом на этот вопрос было молчание.

\- Вы ещё к тому же и непроходимо тупы. Откровенно говоря, не знаю, на что вы надеетесь, - вздохнул ситх. - Ладно, не хотите по-хорошему, будет вам по-плохому.... Сейчас, господа, вы познаете всю мощь моего гнева, и я уверяю вас, мало не покажется никому.

Оби-Ван насмешливо оглядел всех присутствующих, и те в ужасе наблюдали, как в серо-голубых глазах Лорда ситхов, начала плескаться раскаленная лава, а в помещении вдруг стало очень холодно...

\- Торн, выйти из строя, - последовал приказ.

Не успел заместитель Таркина сделать шаг вперед, как почувствовал, что на его горле сомкнулись невидимые пальцы. Он инстинктивно хотел было их убрать, но не смог этого сделать, так как его руки казались прижаты к его бокам, словно его плотно связали. Он чувствовал, что его глаза вылезают из орбит, а изо рта вырвались надсадные хрипы. Затем мужчина ощутил, как ноги его оторвались от пола и он завис в воздухе. Сколько он вот так вот висел, неизвестно, но ему казалось, что очень долго...

Оби-Ван, продолжая держать Торна в этом «подвешенном» состоянии, краем глаза заметил, как один из присутствующих вдруг метнулся в его сторону.

«Нет, ну это просто сборище тупых идиотов», - как-то даже несколько устало подумал Оби-Ван. Не отпуская Торна, он резко выбросил вперед левую руку, и человек, пытавшийся остановить его, со всего размаха впечатался в стену и вырубился.

Каллидус отпустил Торна и тот с грохотом свалился на пол.

\- Кто-то ещё хочет напасть на меня? - осведомился он, глядя на мужчин в офицерской униформе, которые все, как один, испуганно смотрели на него, втянув головы в плечи.

Он подошел к лежащему на полу Торну поближе и склонился над ним.

\- Итак, Торн, я внимательно слушаю.

\- Тот человек, который непосредственно занимается этим, сейчас отсутствует на станции, - хрипло вымолвил наместник. - А что касается документации, то она хранится в личном сейфе Таркина в его апартаментах.

\- Ну и какого хатта вы упорствовали, Торн? - насмешливо осведомился Оби-Ван.

Вопрос этот остался без ответа, но ситх ещё не закончил.

\- Через минуту я отправлюсь в апартаменты Таркина и заберу из его сейфа всё, что там найду, - заявил он. - А перед этим нам с вами, Торн, надо ещё кое-что прояснить.

После этих слов Торн, начавший было подниматься с пола, замер и испуганно уставился на стоящего перед ним ситха.

\- Вы посмели помянуть ситхов всуе, Торн, а я этого очень, ну просто очень не люблю и считаю очень серьёзным оскорблением, которое требует наказания, - глядя на чиновника сверху, произнес Оби-Ван. - Думаю, что лишение вас языка, будет справедливой карой, - ухмыльнулся он, наблюдая, как расширяются от ужаса глаза стоящего перед ним на четвереньках мужчины.

Ужас сковал и всех остальных, когда они увидели, как рот наместника вдруг сам собой открылся и какая-то невидимая сила начала вытягивать его язык наружу до тех пор, пока глаза мужчины почти уже вылезли из орбит. Но затем внезапно это всё прекратилось, и Торн, закрыв свой рот руками, смотрел обезумевшими глазами на золотоглазого адепта Тёмной стороны Силы.

\- На первый раз я вас прощаю, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - Поднимайтесь, Торн, хватит тут ползать по полу... И вот ещё что, господа, все вы будете помещены под домашний арест. Завтра... точнее уже сегодня, в десять часов утра я желаю продолжить осмотр станции и все вы будете выпущены из своих комнат, чтобы сопровождать меня.

Он подошел к двери и нажав на кнопку, открыл её, впуская в конференц-зал коммандера Коди и его клонов.

\- Всех их запереть в их жилищах, - распорядился он.

\- Слушаюсь, Милорд, - козырнул Коди...

В жилые помещения моффа Таркина Оби-Ван попал с помощью своего светового меча. Так же был вскрыт и сейф руководителя проекта «Звезда смерти», в котором обнаружилось с десяток датападов. Включив один из них, Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Это было именно то, что что ему требовалось.

*****

А в это время, за тысячи световых лет, Император Палпатин ощутил вдруг мощнейшее возмущение в Силе. Конечно же он тут же понял, что это был его сын. Отложив в сторону документ, который просматривал, Дарт Сидиус откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, полностью погружаясь в Силу...

Оби-Ван редко демонстрировал такие сильные эмоции, как гнев, злость, ненависть и презрение (тридцатипятилетнее пребывание среди джедаев, когда постоянно надо было контролировать себя, не могло пройти для него бесследно), но когда это всё же случалось, Сила буквально вибрировала и расцветала багровыми вспышками, и это было великолепно.

Император довольно улыбнулся, разделяя с сыном эти сильные эмоции и подпитывая вместе с ним их тёмную ауру.


	12. Chapter 12

На следующий день, как и планировалось, Оби-Ван в сопровождении станционных руководителей продолжил обход стройки, только на этот раз его внимания были удостоены уровни, подуровни и отсеки, которые были ещё полностью не закончены.

Посетил он и отсеки, в которых проживали рабы. То, что жили они в плохих условиях, не стало для Оби-Вана сюрпризом, и при других обстоятельствах их судьба не сильно бы его волновала. Однако в данном случае для него важна была эффективность. Но о какой эффективности могла идти речь, если жили и работали они в ненормальных условиях и мерли как мухи. Оби-Ван велел пересчитать рабов, что называется, по головам, и выяснилось, что из трех тысяч трехсот девяти рабов, на данный момент в наличии было лишь чуть более полутора тысяч.

Впрочем, что полторы тысячи, что три с небольшим, всё равно такого количества рабсилы было, мягко говоря, недостаточно для такого грандиозного строительства, и складывалось впечатление, что эта затея с рабами нужна была Таркину лишь затем, чтобы положить в карман ещё несколько миллионов кредитов.

Что же касается вольнонаемных рабочих, как квалифицированных, так и нет, то их быт был не намного лучше рабского. Это ситх выяснил, побеседовав с несколькими рабочими, которые все как один пожаловались ему на очень плохие условия.

В конце дня с Каллидусом связался сотрудник СИБ, которому ещё рано утром было дано задание разыскать Орону-хатта. Как и следовало ожидать, за рабов хатт получил не семь с половиной миллионов, а всего три с половиной. Конечно четыре миллиона — это мелочь, но этот эпизод ещё раз подтвердил ту наглую простоту, с которой Таркин и компания разворовывали выделенные на проект «Звезда смерти» денежные средства.

Также в конце дня Вэл Рендикс, доложил Дарту Каллидусу, что точную сумму украденных средств он сможет назвать уже завтра.

\- Наши подсчеты близятся к завершению, но могу сказать, что сумма хищений баснословная, - сообщил финансист.

\- Хорошо, господин Рендикс. Только, пожалуйста, постарайтесь успеть закончить все ваши подсчеты в первой половине дня. Мне доложили, что Таркин должен вернуться примерно в середине дня, и эта информация необходима мне необходимо ещё до его приезда.

\- Да, Милорд, приложим для этого все усилия, - ответил аудитор.

*****

Первую половину следующего дня Оби-Ван со всё тем же сопровождением отправился на уровень, где проживали рабочие, решив лично выяснить правдивость рассказов об их быте. Следуя по полутемным коридорам и заглядывая в крошечные, временно сооруженные каютки, ситх очень быстро убедился в том, что вчерашние его собеседники ему не наврали.

Глядя на всё это, Оби-Ван удивлялся тому, как эти люди умудрились хоть что-то построить, да к тому же и выполнить свою работу достаточно качественно. А ещё он не мог не думать о том, насколько эффективнее был бы их труд, если бы им создали нормальные условия.

Размышляя об этом, Оби-Ван следовал по длинному коридору, как вдруг почувствовал совершенно отвратительный запах. Даже не запах, а самую настоящую жуткую вонь.

\- Торн, у вас что, холодильник в морге сломался? - спросил ситх, останавливаясь.

\- Ээээ... эээ... нет, Милорд, - промямлил в ответ заместитель Таркина. - Это, видимо, столовая для рабочих... в смысле с кухни, где готовят для рабочих этот … ээээ... запах.

\- О, а вот с столовой мы ещё не были, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - Показывайте, куда идти, Торн.

Через пару минут вся делегация оказалась в довольно большом зале с длинными столами. Поскольку время обеда ещё не наступило, то столовая была пуста.

Решительным шагом Оби-Ван проследовал на кухню. Остальные затрусили за ним, зажимая носы пальцами, а коммандер Коди, похоже, с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не надеть на голову шлем.

Ситх заглянул в котел, стоящий на плите, в котором варилась серо-коричневая вонючая полужидкая субстанция.

\- Тааак... мало того, что рабочие, которые трудятся на важнейшей государственной стройке, живут в полу-скотских условиях, вы ещё и кормите их не пойми чем?!

Дарт Каллидус замолчал, а присутствующие с ужасом смотрели как глаза ситха становятся желтыми. По своему опыту они знали, что это не сулит им ничего хорошего, однако появление моффа Таркина собственной персоной, спасло их хотя бы от сиюминутного наказания.

\- О, мофф Таркин! - насмешливо произнёс Лорд ситхов. - Наконец-то вы изволили почтить нас своим присутствием.

\- Я... прошу прощения... эээ, Дарт Каллидус, но мне было необходимо... - сбивчиво заговорил мофф.

Таркин даже не пытался изображать спокойствие и хладнокровие, поскольку прибыл в эту рабочую столовую от развороченных дверей своих апартаментов. Вскрытый сейф также не ускользнул от его внимания.

\- Заткнитесь, Таркин, - прервал его Оби-Ван, с удовольствием глядя на испуганную физиономию этого мерзкого человека. - Мои слова, обращенные к вам, это, если до вас не дошло, сарказм. На самом деле мне абсолютно наплевать куда вы там летали и зачем. Ваши жалкие оправдания всё равно ничем вам не помогут... Так, коммандер Коди, препроводите всех этих персон в их жилые помещения и заприте их там... И вот ещё что, господа, - обратился он к теперь уже бывшим начальникам, - кормить вас будут тем, чем вы кормили здешних рабочих. Приятного вам аппетита... А вы, Таркин, следуйте за мной.

Пока они спускались на турболифте, главный аудитор связался с Оби-Ваном, и сообщил ему, что они завершили проверку и он готов передать Милорду окончательный отчет.

\- Хорошо, ждите меня в посадочном доке, - распорядился ситх, а затем обратился к Таркину. - Сейчас мы с вами переправимся на «Империю», где вы будете помещены на гауптвахту. О всех ваших делишках я доложу Императору, который и решит вашу судьбу.

В посадочном доке их встретил Вэл Рендикс.

\- Вот, - финансист протянул ситху деку. - Сравнив официальную бухгалтерию и... эм... неофициальную, - он покосился на стоящего поодаль посеревшего от страха моффа. - Мы подсчитали, что за два года сумма хищений составила один миллиард сто один миллион имперских кредитов.

Лорд ситхов взглянул на высокопоставленного вора, который, похоже, с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не упасть в обморок, и подумал о том, с каким наслаждением он прикончит этого паука.

*****

Как только шаттл совершил посадку в доке Звездного разрушителя, Таркин был незамедлительно препровожден в камеру, а Оби-Ван отправился в свою каюту и сразу же связался со своим отцом-Императором, чтобы доложить ему о результатах своей миссии.

\- Полный отчет со всеми выкладками будет подготовлен в течение десяти дней, отец, - начал Оби-Ван, как только над голопроектором появилась голограмма Императора. - А сейчас я могу сообщить сумму, которую Таркин и его приспешники положили себе в карман.

\- И какова же она?

\- Один миллиард сто один миллион триста сорок три тысячи имперских кредитов, - назвал Оби-Ван точную цифру.

\- СКОЛЬКО?! - вскричал изумленный Палпатин.

\- Один миллиард сто один миллион триста сорок три тысячи имперских кредитов, - повторил младший ситх. - Надеюсь, папа, ты не станешь с ним миндальничать?

\- Разумеется нет, Оби-Ван... И судов над ним и всей этой шайкой я тоже устраивать не намерен. Слишком много чести этим ублюдкам.

\- Ну и каковы будут твои приказы, отец?

После этого вопроса в комнате повисла тишина, но продлилась она недолго.

\- Всё руководство строительства после конфискации всего их имущества на Кессель. Кого конкретно назначить новым моффом мы с тобой решим позже, также как и решим позже, что нам делать со всем этим обширным кланом Таркиных... Ну а что касается самого Уилхаффа, то... - Император выдержал небольшую паузу. - То, думаю, будет справедливо, если ты, сын мой, лично казнишь его.

\- О, благодарю тебя, папа, - склонил голову в легком поклоне Каллидус. - Почту за честь. Думаю, не стоит откладывать это в долгий ящик... Как насчет завтра? - хищно улыбнулся он.

\- Не возражаю, - последовал ответ.

После этого ситхи обговорили пару деталей предстоящей экзекуции и завершили связь.

*****

Уилхафф Таркин провел самую страшную ночь в своей жизни. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что эта ночь — последняя в его жизни. Мофф отлично понимал, что никакие его связи и прошлые заслуги не спасут его, поскольку за него взялся тот, кто терпеть его не мог. А уж влияние Дарта Каллидуса вне всяких сомнений было гораздо выше, чем его и всего его клана. Теперь-то он понял насколько он был самонадеян, но сожалеть было поздно, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что смерть его будет быстрой.

Утром дверь камеры открылась и на пороге появились два клона.

\- Пройдемте, - последовал короткий приказ, и Таркин обреченно поднялся на ноги.

Конвоиры препроводили его в посадочный док, где бывшего руководителя секретного проекта ждал Дарт Каллидус.

\- Поскольку на Звёздном разрушителе нет подходящего помещения, сейчас мы снова отправимся за станцию, - проинформировал бывшего моффа Каллидус.

Для чего именно должно было быть подходящим помещение, которое отсутствовало на военном звездолёте, ситх уточнять не стал, но догадаться было нетрудно. Таркин сглотнул и на ватных ногах проследовал в шаттл, где его заперли в маленьком отсеке.

Спустя полчаса после прибытия на станцию, которые он провел на шаттле, Таркин был препровожден в большое помещение, которое должно было стать императорским тронным залом. Всю обстановку этого помещения составляли стол, на котором был размещен большой голопроектор, и установленное на возвышении кресло, на котором с насмешливой ухмылкой на лице восседал Дарт Каллидус.

Несколько минут он рассматривал стоящего перед ним проворовавшегося чиновника, который утратил всё свое высокомерие, наглость и спесь, и буквально дрожал всем телом... И, конечно, ситх наслаждался исходящим от этого мерзкого человека страхом и ужасом.

\- Добро пожаловать на место вашей казни, Таркин, - издевательски-торжественно произнес Оби-Ван. - Но перед тем, как я вас казню, - улыбнулся он. - Вы предстанете перед Его Величеством Императором, который желает сказать вам несколько слов на прощание.

Лорд ситхов поднялся со своего места и активировал голопроектор. Через секунду над ним замерцала голограмма Палпатина.

Пару минут Император смотрел на своего бывшего протеже.

\- Полагаю, не надо говорить насколько ты разочаровал меня, Уилхафф. Даже не знаю, что больше оскорбило меня — то, что ты украл больше миллиарда, или... то, что ты нагло и беззастенчиво злоупотребил моим доверием и добрым отношением к тебе. Впрочем, оскорбительно и то, и другое, и, как ты уже знаешь, я не намерен оставлять это. Очень скоро ты перестанешь существовать, Уилхафф, но перед этим...

\- Пощадите, Ваше Величество, - всхлипнул казнокрад и бухнулся перед голограммой Правителя Галактики на колени.

Отец и сын переглянулись, и на их лицах появилось выражение крайнего отвращения.

\- О... - брезгливо поморщился Император. - Как же ты омерзителен и жалок, Таркин. Ты не достоин пощады, и ничто тебе не поможет. Так что молчи и слушай... Перед тем, как мой сын приведет наш с ним приговор в исполнение, я поведаю тебе, что я намерен сделать со всей этой сворой... Я имею в виду твое многочисленное семейство и мне плевать насколько твой род древний и могущественный, поскольку нет в Галактике никого могущественнее меня и моего сына... Так вот, специальная следственная группа выяснит какова роль каждого из твоих родственников в этом деле и все они понесут наказание, соразмерное своему преступлению. Имущество Таркинов будет конфисковано в пользу государства. Сам сектор Сесвенна временно переходит под управление командующего Пятым Имперским Флотом адмирала Карна Дардена. Сам же Флот уже на пути к Эриаду и будет там к вечеру завтрашнего дня... Ну вот, собственно, и всё, что я хотел поведать тебе, Уилхафф. Прощай.

После этих слов Император с минуту пристально смотрел на стоящего на коленях Таркина.

\- Приступай, сынок, - перевел он свой взгляд на Оби-Вана. - А я, пожалуй, понаблюдаю...

\- Да, отец, - ответил младший ситх и взглянул на коленопреклоненного мужчину.

А затем... Сила поставила Таркина на ноги, и уже в следующую секунду сам он оторвался от пола, а затем с размаха впечатался в ближайшую стену. Какое-то время бывший мофф был пригвожден к стене, но вот хватка ослабла и он сразу же грохнулся на пол. Не успел он опомниться, как снова взмыл в воздух и полетел уже к противоположной стене.

Полёты по тронному залу продолжались уже минут двадцать, когда Дарт Каллидус решил перейти к другому способу экзекуции, а именно удушению Силой. Не менее десяти раз на горле Таркина, «связанного» Силой по рукам и ногам, смыкались невидимые пальцы и душили его до полуобморочного состояния, после чего отпускали, позволяя вдохнуть в легкие воздуха...

Затем в лежащего на полу бывшего моффа из пальцев ситха посыпались синие молнии, которые прошили его и без того ослабевшее тело страшной болью.

Дарт Сидиус наблюдал как его сын буквально поджаривает мерзкого слизняка, посмевшего обмануть его, и удовлетворенно улыбался.

Дарт Каллидус так же был доволен. Доволен тем, что избавляет Галактику от одного из самых отвратительных типов. Давно он желал этого, и вот, наконец, желание его исполнилось.

Но вот крики Уилхаффа Таркина стихли, тело его последний раз дернулось в предсмертной судороге и он наконец-то умер.

Оби-Ван закрыл свои желтые глаза и глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как алые нити Силы окружают и пронизывают его тело, а сама она бурлит и вибрирует, питая его тёмную ауру и делая его ещё могущественнее.

Пробыв в таком состоянии несколько минут, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего улыбающегося отца.

\- Это было великолепно, сынок. - произнес Император.

\- Спасибо, отец, - улыбнулся сын Императора, склонив голову в почтительном поклоне.

\- Ну что ж, - продолжал Палпатин. - Стройку эту мы пока законсервируем. Для этого я направил туда Звёздный разрушитель «Доблестный», который будет охранять эту систему. Дождись его и возвращайся на Корусант вместе с остальными подельниками Таркина. Что делать с рабами и рабочими, решай сам.

\- Да, отец, - ответил Оби-Ван. - Пока мы не решим окончательно, что нам делать с этой «Звездой смерти», пусть рабы и вольнонаемные рабочие остаются здесь. А что касается судьбы этого проекта, то на этот счет у меня есть предложение, которое я хочу обсудить с тобой, когда вернусь.

\- Хорошо, сынок, - улыбнулся старший ситх. - До встречи на Корусанте, - попрощался он и отключился.

Оби-Ван взглянул на лежащее у его ног тело и, достав из кармана свой комлинк, вызвал охрану. На его зов явились два представителя станционной охраны.

\- Утилизируйте это, - указал он на труп.

После этого он стремительным шагом покинул зал, а через полчаса уже находился в своей каюте на «Империи»...

Оби-Ван сел за свой стол и взгляд его упал на голопроектор. Мужчина улыбнулся и достал из ящика небольшой чип, который он вставил в соответствующий порт устройства связи и стал ждать.

Минут через пять над проектором появилось улыбающееся лицо его любимой женщины.

\- Оби-Ван! - радостно воскликнула она.

\- Здравствуй, любовь моя, - улыбнулся он. - Как же я рад видеть тебя.

\- И я, любимый, - ответила Падме. - Я ужасно соскучилась. Когда ты вернешься?

\- Скоро, Падме, я уже закончил почти все свои дела. Осталось ещё по мелочи, но уже послезавтра я вылетаю на Корусант и буду дома через три дня... И, - мужчина загадочно улыбнулся. - У меня есть одна идея...

\- Какая идея? - подняла бровь женщина.

\- Поговорим о ней, когда я вернусь, - хитро подмигнул он.

\- Хорошо, буду ждать тебя с ещё большим нетерпением, - рассмеялась Падме.

\- Ну тогда до встречи, дорогая.

\- До встречи...


	13. Chapter 13

Оби-Ван знал, что в день, когда он прибудет на Корусант, его возлюбленная сенаторша будет находится на своем рабочем месте в Сенате, поэтому, как только «Империя» вышла из гиперпространства, он отправил любимой женщине текстовое сообщение, в котором интересовался, в котором часу она будет дома. Падме ответила, что рабочая повестка сегодня у неё довольно насыщенная — помимо заседания, у неё запланировано ещё четыре встречи. Поэтому раньше восьми вечера она вряд ли освободится.

«Значит увидимся вечером, сладкая моя», - написал Оби-Ван.

«До вечера, любимый», - пришел ответ...

Следующий человек, с которым Оби-Ван вышел на связь (на этот раз голографическую), был Император.

\- Здравствуй, отец, - приветствовал он своего родителя. - Буду во Дворце примерно через час. Ты сможешь меня принять?

\- Вот прямо так сразу? - улыбнулся Палпатин. - Ты бы хоть передохнул с дороги, сынок.

\- Я больше двух суток отдыхал, пока летел в гиперпространстве, - улыбнулся в ответ Оби-Ван. - Я хотел бы обсудить с тобой судьбу проекта «Звезда смерти»... Не хотелось бы откладывать это в «долгий ящик».

\- Понятно... Я и сам хочу побыстрее решить этот вопрос... так или иначе. Что ж, жду тебя, Оби-Ван, - произнес Палпатин и отключился.

А спустя чуть более часа младший ситх сидел напротив своего отца и учителя и излагал свои предложения по этой злободневной теме.

\- Если в двух словах, папа, то я предлагаю отказаться от этого проекта, а деньги, которые мы планировали потратить на строительство этой боевой станции, использовать на строительство новейших боевых кораблей всех классов, а также на наземную военную технику. Кроме этого было бы правильным выделить средства на научно-исследовательские и опытно-конструкторские работы. Это касается прежде всего военной области, но и о гражданском производстве тоже нельзя забывать... А ещё было бы совсем неплохо снарядить экспедиции для поиска планет с богатыми залежами полезных ископаемых, необходимых нашей экономике. Разработка вновь обнаруженных месторождений создаст новые рабочие места и позволит расселить слишком перенаселенные центральные миры, тот же Корулаг, например... Решать, конечно же, тебе, отец, но по моему мнению, расходование сотен миллиардов кредитов на такой долгосрочный ... я бы даже сказал, слишком долгосрочный проект, было бы и не рентабельно, и не целесообразно. Да и проконтролировать такую грандиозную стройку очень непросто. Гораздо легче осуществлять контроль... любой контроль... - подчеркнул он, - над, так сказать, более мелкими проектами.

\- Хм, твои доводы убедительны, Оби-Ван, - медленно проговорил Император. - Признаться, после всего этого безобразия с Таркиным и его прихвостнями, меня тоже посещали похожие мысли. Конечно, тут надо всё как следует обмозговать, но думаю, что отказаться от дальнейшей реализации этого проекта будет верным и мудрым решением.

\- Вот, - Оби-Ван протянул отцу датапад. - Это мои соображения по этому поводу.

\- Смотрю, ты время даром не теряешь, - довольно усмехнулся Палпатин, принимая из рук сына электронное устройство. - Я дам задание Имперскому Научному Совету, чтобы они подготовили соответствующие предложения... - Палпатин помолчал немного, а затем продолжил. - Ну, это дело не быстрое и работа предстоит большая... А вот тебе, сынок, надо бы отдохнуть как следует.

\- О, да ты мои мысли читаешь, пап, - произнес младший ситх шутливым тоном. - Я как раз хотел попросить о двухнедельном отпуске. Эта сессия Сената закачивает свою работу через два дня и я хочу свозить Падме на Ардану* на недельку. А Люка с Леей мы по дороге к бабушке с дедушкой на Набу забросим.

\- Ну что ж, дело хорошее, - улыбнулся Император. - Не возражаю.

*****

Когда Оби-Ван добрался до апартаментов Падме, хронометр показывал четверть девятого. Падме была уже дома и занималась с детьми. Тиону она отпустила сразу же после того, как вернулась из Сената.

Как только мужчина вошел в детскую, Люк и Лея тут же бросили собирать из конструктора красивый замок.

\- Дядя Оби-Ван! - радостно вскричали они в один голос и повисли на шее у присевшего на корточки мужчины.

Он подхватил обоих малышей и поднялся на ноги. Падме, с улыбкой наблюдавшая за ними, подошла и мягко поцеловала любимого мужчину в губы.

\- Наконец-то сегодняшний сумасшедший день закончился, - после обмена приветствиями, заметила Падме.

\- И не говори, дорогая, - отвечал Оби-Ван, пока все они устраивались на небольшом диванчике. - Ну, дети, рассказывайте, чем вы занимались, пока меня не было.

Люк и Лея с серьёзным видом поведали дяде Оби-Вану, это они выучили ещё пять букв ауребеша** и столько же цифр и теперь они умеют считать до двадцати. Чтобы не быть голословными, малыши тут же по очереди продемонстрировали это умение. А ещё они гуляли, собирали пазлы и начали строить из конструктора большой замок.

\- Уже половину построили, - гордо сообщила сидящая на коленях у Оби-Вана Лея.

\- Да вы большие молодцы, ребятки, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

\- Да, ещё какие молодцы, - поддержала возлюбленного довольная Падме. - А теперь, детки, идите-ка достраивать свой замок, - мягко произнесла она. - Нам с дядей Оби-Ваном надо поговорить.

Дети вернулись к своему прерванному занятию, Падме придвинулась к Оби-Вану в плотную и положила голову ему на плечо, а Оби-Ван обнял любимую женщину и прижал к себе.

\- Послезавтра Сенат заканчивает свою работу, - заговорил Оби-Ван. - Если я не ошибаюсь, затем следует двухмесячный перерыв.

\- Не ошибаешься, дорогой.

\- У меня к тебе предложение, солнце моё, - продолжил он.

\- Какое? - взглянула на него Падме.

\- Давай махнём на недельку на Ардану, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван и поцеловал женщину в макушку. - Только мы вдвоем. Люка и Лею закинем по дороге на Набу.

\- Ардана... Много слышала об этой красивой планете, но ни разу там не была, хотя она и находится всего в шести часах лёта от Набу. Ну и... что там на Ардане?

\- На Ардане имеется у меня в собственности прекрасный остров. А на острове том находится небольшой дом. Это можно сказать, моя дача... Правда за два с половиной года, я бывал там всего дважды. Сама понимаешь, дорогая, времени совсем нет. Но сейчас у меня образовались две свободных недели, да и у тебя сенатские каникулы послезавтра начинаются.

\- О... необитаемый остров, море, пляж и только мы вдвоём, - мечтательно произнесла женщина. - Конечно я согласна, любовь моя, - она обняла его и поцеловала в губы.

\- Вот и славно, - воскликнул мужчина.

\- А... - собралась было Падме расспросить об этом месте своего возлюбленного поподробнее, но он прервал её.

\- Нет, больше ничего не расскажу, а то не интересно будет, - мягко произнёс он и нежно прикоснулся своими губами к её. - Надеюсь, ты не очень сегодня устала, милая? - прошептал он ей на ушко, а затем слегка прикусил его.

\- Мммм... дай подумать... - в притворной задумчивости нахмурила она брови. - Нет! Напротив, нам обоим совсем не помешает расслабиться как следует.

\- Прекрасно. Сейчас мы быстренько уложим деток спать, а потоооом... расслабимся на славу, - подмигнул он.

\- Так... Люк, Лея, заканчивайте свое строительство, - распорядилась Падме. - Быстро переодеваемся в пижамы, затем в ванну чистить зубки и спать...

*****

В путешествие на прекрасную планету Ардана они отправились на роскошной яхте***, построенной специально для Дарта Каллидуса на верфях корпорации «Соро-Сууб» и названной в честь его матери «Вала».

Первым пунктом назначения отпускников была Набу. Поскольку «Вала» была быстрым звездолетом, то вместо обычных трех суток, путь от Корусанта до родной планеты сенатора Амидалы занял чуть менее двух. Оставив Люка и Лею у бабушки и дедушки, Оби-Ван и Падме продолжили свой путь и уже спустя шесть часов их яхта заходила на орбиту Арданы.

После получения разрешения, Оби-Ван совершил посадку в одном из ангаров главного столичного космопорта. У трапа их уже ждал заранее арендованный аэроспидер, на котором пара должна была добраться до места.

Поскольку столица планеты располагалась на берегу моря, а остров Оби-Вана находился примерно в ста восьмидесяти пяти милях****, то добрались они до конечного пункта своего путешествия менее, чем за час.

Прежде чем сесть на специальную посадочную платформу, Оби-Ван совершил пару кругов над своей собственностью, чтобы Падме могла как следует рассмотреть её с воздуха.

Остров этот был почти правильной овальной формы. Примерно две трети его занимала густая растительность, состоящая преимущественно из всевозможных кустарников и пышных цветов самых разнообразных расцветок. Это буйство красок было великолепно и Падме не могла налюбоваться на эту красоту.

На оставшейся трети суши располагался большой двухэтажный дом с широкой открытой террасой. От моря его отделяло около 30 футов**** песчаного пляжа. Рядом с особняком располагалась рассчитанная на два аэроспидера посадочная платформа. Кроме того, неподалёку имелся причал, к которому была пришвартована морская яхта*****.

\- Ты ничего не говорил мне про яхту, - воскликнула изумленная Падме, уже предвкушая приятную морскую прогулку.

\- Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, любимая, - довольно улыбнулся мужчина.

Сделав ещё кружок над островом, Оби-Ван совершил наконец-то посадку. Не успела пара выбраться из своего транспорта, как к ним уже спешил дроид-слуга.

\- А ты говорил, что здесь мы будем только вдвоем, - заметила Падме, глядя на приближающегося к ним дроида.

\- Так и есть, дорогая. Этот дроид будет готовить нам еду и убирать дом. Не тратить же нам с тобой на это время, право слово, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - Не волнуйся, он не помешает нам наслаждаться отдыхом и друг другом. Этот дроид с ограниченной программой и не обладает полноценным искусственным интеллектом. Всё время, когда он не будет занят своими обязанностями, он будет находится в кладовке в деактивированном виде.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - улыбнулась женщина.

Тем временем дроид добрался до своих хозяев и подхватил их сумки, после чего все трое отправились в дом.

Внутри дом оказался просторным и светлым, благодаря большим окнам, через которые солнечный свет беспрепятственно проникал в помещение. На первом этаже располагалась гостиная, к которой примыкала большая кухня-столовая. На круглом обеденном столе стояла большая ваза с разнообразными фруктами, среди которых Падме заметила и свои любимые шууры******.

\- А свежие фрукты здесь откуда? - вопросительно взглянув на любимого мужчину, поинтересовалась женщина.

\- Их доставил сегодня утром человек, который присматривает за этой моей собственностью, - ответил с улыбкой Оби-Ван. - Как и другие продукты. Пойдем, - потянул он её за руку. - Покажу тебе кое-что...

Они покинули столовую и проследовали в самый дальний угол общей комнаты, где за декоративной стеной обнаружилась узкая винтовая лестница. Поднявшись по ней они оказались в небольшой круглой комнате, которую смело можно было назвать маленькой обсерваторией, так как посредине неё располагался телескоп.

\- Любишь смотреть на звезды, Падме?

\- О, ты ещё спрашиваешь! - восхищенно откликнулась она. - Остров, море, яхта, телескоп... Это просто потрясающе, дорогой.

\- И яхта, и телескоп остались от прежнего владельца, который, судя по всему, был мореходом и астрономом-любителем, - пояснил Оби-Ван. - И нам это тоже пригодится, - улыбнулся он, а затем обнял за талию и поцеловал в щёку.

\- Домашняя обсерватория — это очень интересно, но... мы ещё не видели спальню, милый... - прижавшись к своему мужчине, промурлыкала Падме.

Они спустились вниз, а затем снова поднялись уже по другой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, который почти полностью занимала спальня с широченной кроватью, застеленной шелковым покрывалом бледно-голубого цвета.

\- Шикарно, - констатировала Падме.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится, сладкая моя... Думаю, нам надо эту шикарную кровать опробовать прямо сейчас.

Оби-Ван решительно сдернул голубое покрывало и отбросил его в строну, а затем сжал любимую в своих объятиях и начал страстно целовать, одновременно расстегивая молнию на её платье. Падме в свою очередь схватила полы его рубашки и потянула её вверх, намереваясь снять. Они оторвались друг от друга лишь на несколько мгновений, чтобы стянуть с себя одежду, а затем буквально упали на прохладные шелковые простыни и полностью отдали себя во власть безудержной страсти. Уже два года они были вместе и занимались любовью очень много раз, но каждый раз им казалось, что это происходит у них впервые. Они просто не могли оторваться друг от друга, даря друг другу величайшее наслаждение.

*****

Спустя три часа Оби-Ван и Падме решили всё же спуститься вниз и что-нибудь перекусить. Когда они вошли в столовую, то обнаружили, что дроид-слуга отлично справился со своими обязанностями, поскольку стол был красиво сервирован на две персоны, а все блюда были отлично приготовлены.

Подкрепившись, пара отправилась осмотреть яхту, которая также оказалась весьма красивой, удобной и комфортабельной. Они решили не откладывать морскую прогулку в «долгий ящик» и совершить её уже завтра.

\- Мы находимся здесь уже больше пяти часов, а ещё ни разу не искупались в море, - заявил Оби-Ван, когда они, возвращаясь с яхты, уже ступили на песчаный пляж перед домом. - Надо исправить этот недочет.

\- Да, - согласилась Падме. - С удовольствием окунусь, но мне надо надеть купальник.

\- Это ещё зачем? - шутливо нахмурился Оби-Ван. - Ты забыла, любовь моя, что мы здесь совершенно одни... Зачем нам вообще нужны какие-то купальники? - хмыкнул он и, решительно стянув с себя рубашку, отбросил её в сторону.

Следом полетели обувь и тонкие брюки, туда же отправились и трусы.

\- Ну, мне гораздо проще, - усмехнулась в ответ Падме, и не менее решительно сняла с себя лёгкое платье, под которым абсолютно ничего не было.

А уже через пару секунд влюбленная парочка с удовольствием плескалась в чистейшей морской воде. Потом они лежали на широком шезлонге на открытой веранде и грелись в красноватых лучах уже клонившегося к закату солнца.

\- Боги, как же хорошо, - мечтательно произнесла Падме. - Купаться голышом — это настоящее блаженство.

\- Да мы вообще можем тут постоянно разгуливать в голом виде, - Оби-Ван привстал и, оперевшись на локоть, оглядел любимую женщину с ног до головы. - Зачем прятать такую красоту под одеждой, - он слегка сжал её грудь рукой и поцеловал её сладкие уста.

\- Согласна, любимый, - ответила на это Падме, как только он оторвался от её губ. Её рука нежно погладила его грудь, потом переместилась на живот, - Действительно, зачем прятать такое великолепие под одеждой, - заметила она и поцеловала его в ответ. В этот момент Оби-Ван почувствовал, как её рука опустилась ещё ниже и нежные женские пальчики ласково погладили его мужское достоинство.

\- Значит решено, будем гулять по острову голыми, - произнес он с притворной серьёзностью и накрыл её руку своей. - Ну а сейчас... Кстати, дорогая, ты когда-нибудь занималась любовью на свежем воздухе?

\- Ммм... нет... только целовалась, - хихикнула женщина.

\- Ну значит сейчас мы изменим это.

Оби-Ван резко подмял её под себя и принялся осыпать поцелуями. Падме отвечала ему, прижимаясь к его сильному телу, а потом они занимались любовью... горячо, страстно и долго...

А между тем почти уже стемнело и взору пребывающей в сладкой истоме пары предстало небо, на котором, помимо россыпи ярких звёзд, пылали пять естественных спутников*******.

\- Боги, какая красота, - завороженно проговорила Падме. - Я бывала на планетах с двумя лунами, но пять... пять лун я вижу впервые.

\- Вообще-то у Арданы двенадцать лун, но невооруженным взглядом можно увидеть только пять...

Какое-то время они молча любовались звёздным небом...

\- Вот как мы с тобой поступим, - заговорил наконец Оби-Ван, поднимаясь на ноги. - Сначала мы примем с тобой душ, затем поужинаем, а потооом... отправимся в нашу домашнюю обсерваторию и хорошенько рассмотрим в наш замечательный телескоп эти роскошные луны... Кстати, там имеется удобный диванчик, - подмигнул он.

*****

Так прошел их первый день отдыха. Последующие дни были не менее интересными и насыщенными. Они катались на яхте, гуляли по острову, купались в море, загорали и любили друг друга нежно и пылко.

К сожалению неделя пролетела очень быстро и настала пора возвращаться. Поскольку у Падме оставалось ещё несколько свободных дней, она решила, что проведет их на Набу вместе с детьми у своих родителей, а Оби-Вана ждали на Корусанте важные государственные дела...


	14. Chapter 14

После возвращения Оби-Вана и Падме на Корусант всё вернулось на круги своя. Оба они были важными государственными деятелями, и, разумеется, без дела не сидели, однако они всегда находили время, чтобы побыть вместе.

Они были счастливы друг с другом, и с каждым днем любовь их только крепла, и Оби-Ван начал серьёзно задумывался над тем, чтобы просить Падме стать его женой. Впрочем пока он решил повременить с этим и сделать любимой женщине предложение руки и сердца незадолго до окончания срока её сенаторских полномочий, который истекал через год.

Примерно через полгода после того достопамятного отпуска у Люка и Леи проявились их форсюзерские способности. Случилось это, как обычно бывает в таких случаях, во время игры. Вид вдруг повисших в воздухе игрушек очень напугал Тиону, которая тут же связалась с матерью близнецов. Но Оби-Ван, ощутивший возмущение в Силе и сразу же понявший, что его создали близнецы Наберри, примчался в апартаменты Падме раньше неё. Он успокоил Тиону, объяснив ей, что её подопечные являются форсюзерами и что причин для беспокойства никаких нет. С этого дня у младшего ситха прибавилось дел, поскольку отныне Люка и Лею надо было обучать навыкам пользования Силой. Несмотря на свою огромную занятость, он всегда находил как минимум час времени, чтобы позаниматься с детьми. Император конечно же тоже не остался в стороне от этого, и также выкраивал время для близнецов.

*****

А незадолго до четвертой годовщины создания Империи был раскрыт заговор «демократической оппозиции», которой, судя по всему, надоело ждать, когда же ситхи примутся «закручивать гайки», устраивая всевозможные гонения на тех своих подданных, которые были не согласны со свержением Республики.

Однако сложность тут состояла в том, что если эти неcогласные и были, то их было ничтожно мало, а эти антидемократические Правители Галактики не только никак не начинали «закручивать» эти пресловутые «гайки», но, напротив, делали всё, чтобы построить сильное государство. Для этого центральная власть, которую олицетворял Император Палпатин, оказывала всестороннюю поддержку наиболее бедным мирам, благодаря чему их экономика динамично развивалась. Кроме того, на многих планетах Среднего и Внешнего колец, строились новые предприятия и таким образом создавались новые рабочие места, что конечно же тоже способствовало тому, что народ относился к существующему государственному строю положительно и поддерживал его.

Кроме того, удалось предотвратить несколько локальных конфликтов между различными фракциями и группировками в некоторых мирах, грозивших перерасти в вооруженные. В этом огромна была заслуга Дарта Каллидуса, который, как известно, был опытным переговорщиком.

Мало того, Правители Галактики вполне благосклонно относились к прессе. Конечно существовал ряд тем, на которые было наложено негласное «табу». Это касалось прежде всего Императора и его сына Лорда Каллидуса. Всем изданиям Империи было запрещено публиковать о Правителях какую-либо информацию личного характера, а также критиковать их. Однако при этом прессе дозволялось критиковать имперских чиновников, но делать это обоснованно, представляя доказательства какой-либо неправомерной или вредной для государства деятельности. В противном случае журналистов, оклеветавших кого-либо их государственных служащих, ждала тюрьма и выплата многотысячной денежной компенсации оклеветанному чиновнику.

Конечно, до полного благоденствия было ещё далеко, но народ видел, что Император Палпатин, а также его сын и «правая рука» заботятся о них и в массе своей поддерживали политику, которую они проводили.

В общем, поводов к какому-то крупному недовольству у народов миров, входящих в состав Галактической Империи, не было. Сенаторам-демократам Мон Мотме, Бейлу Органе и прочим надо было их создать и они, как оказалось, серьёзно задумались об этом...

Конечно Служба Имперской Безопасности держала всех сенаторов, которые во времена Республики были в оппозиции Верховному канцлеру, под наблюдением. Квартиры и кабинеты этих деятелей были буквально нашпигованы различными подслушивающими устройствами, которые не поддавались никаким «глушилкам». Однако сложность состояла в том, что дураками сенаторы не были, поэтому они никогда не обсуждали никаких дел и не вели никаких крамольных разговоров в своих жилищах и рабочих кабинетах. По всей видимости они встречались в съемных квартирах или отелях. Отследить это было невозможно, поскольку каждая новая встреча происходила в новом месте, а оснастить «прослушками» все отели и квартиры в доходных домах, а также прочие помещения Корусанта было абсолютно нереально. Также нереально было следить за сенаторами, когда они разъезжались на сенатские каникулы.

Тут могла бы помочь сенатор Амидала, которая в свое время была весьма авторитетной демократкой, но дело было в том, что получилось так, что она очень мало общалась со своими коллегами из демократического лагеря. Сначала она ограничила свое общение с Мотмой, Органой и прочими, поскольку, в соответствии с договоренностью с Дартом Каллидусом, при каждом удобном случае восхваляла установившийся Новый порядок. Наличие двоих грудных детей также не способствовало тесному и активному взаимодействию сенатора от сектора Чоммель со своими коллегами. А когда начался её роман с сыном Императора, ей и вовсе стало не до Мотмы с Органой. Падме просто добросовестно выполняла свои сенаторские обязанности и очень активно работала в Комитете по делам беженцев, и всё. Сами сенаторы-демократы также не стремились поддерживать с Амидалой тесное общение, так как были в курсе её близких отношений со вторым лицом Империи, которые те поначалу скрывали от окружающих. Однако затем Дарт Каллидус и сенатор Амидала Наберри перестали это делать, появляясь под руку на различных приемах, устраиваемых время от времени по самым различным поводам.

В общем, узнать планы сенаторов-демократов оказалось практически невозможно. Но тут пришла помощь, откуда не ждали, а именно изнутри оппозиции.

Всё началось с того, что сенатор от сектора Малдруд Эйсен Са-Вин, коллега Падме по работе в Комитете по делам беженцев, попросил о срочной конфиденциальной встрече. Оба сенатора были знакомы уже давно и находились в дружеских отношениях ещё со времен Республики.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Падме... - начал сенатор Са-Вин, как только оказался в кабинете Амидалы.

От внимания Падме не ускользнуло, что её товарищ был очень взволнован и обеспокоен чем-то.

\- Что случилось? - спросила она.

\- Ты сейчас совсем отошла от нашей фракции, - после недолгой паузы продолжил Эйсен. - И поэтому ты не в курсе планов, которые замышляют Мотма, Органа и остальные... С одной стороны мне претит быть доносчиком... а с другой... если я промолчу, то добром это всё не закончится... - и он замолчал.

Эти сбивчивые слова конечно же встревожили Падме.

\- О чём ты говоришь, Эйсен? Объясни толком, - попросила она.

\- Когда Палпатин провозгласил Империю, я был среди тех, кто не приветствовал это, так как установление единоличной власти над Галактикой одного человека противоречило всем демократическим принципам, которых я всю жизнь исповедовал и придерживался. Но постепенно я поменял свое отношение и к Императору, и к тому порядку, который установился в нашем государстве... Но тем не менее я продолжал отношения со своими коллегами-демократами. В первые годы они всё ждали, что узурпатор установит тиранический режим и начнет всех притеснять. Это позволило бы им создать Альянс, который сплотит всех недовольных и в конечном итоге свергнет Императора, в результате чего Республика будет восстановлена... Но, как тебе известно, Палпатин и его сын повели себя совсем не так, как все мы от них ожидали. Поэтому Мон, Бейл и остальные решили начать раскачивать вполне стабильную обстановку, сложившуюся к настоящему моменту в Империи. Если обрисовать их замыслы в общих чертах, то они собираются, грубо говоря, баламутить население планет со значительным процентом не-людей, распуская слухи о том, что вскоре Империя начнет притеснение представителей всех рас, кроме человеческой. Это вполне сработает, так как у них есть сторонники среди высшего секторального руководства, которые поспособствуют тому, чтобы алиены почувствовали себя ущемленными и недовольными. Более того, я знаю по меньшей мере двух моффов, которые также поддерживают это и будут помогать этим планам осуществиться. Возможно таких тайных сторонников Мотмы и Органы среди моффов и прочих важных чиновников больше, но, как я уже сказал, я знаю только о двоих... Также в перспективе планируется устраивать саботаж на важнейших предприятиях и теракты...

Са-Вин замолчал, чтобы перевести дух. Падме тоже молчала, осмысливая услышанное ею, и в настоящий момент она испытывала противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, она подозревала, что Мотма, Органа, Иблис, являющиеся самыми влиятельными сенаторами из демократического лагеря, не смирились и могут замышлять что-то против Империи, а с другой - она надеялась, что всё же есть вероятность, пусть и небольшая, того, что они, видя положительные перемены происходящие в государстве, не станут зацикливаться на том, какой строй установлен в государстве, а просто будут честно и добросовестно выполнять свой долг перед народами секторов, которые они представляют...

\- Но, как я уже сказал, всё эти меры, - вновь заговорил Са-Вин, - рассчитаны скорее на довольно длительную перспективу, которая займет несколько лет, и поэтому они придумали, как можно немного ускорить этот процесс...

\- И как же? - насторожилась Падме.

\- Хм, - невесело усмехнулся сенатор, извлекая из кармана миниатюрный диктофон. - Лучше будет, если ты услышишь это своими собственными ушами... - и он включил это записывающее устройство...

... Когда запись проиграла до конца, на пару минут в кабинете сенатора Амидалы установилась тишина.

\- Как ты понимаешь, Падме, эту запись надо срочно передать Лорду Каллидусу, так как его это касается в первую очередь, - заговорил Эйсен Са-Вин. - Как и тебя, - добавил он.

\- Да, разумеется, - отрешенно проговорила Падме. То, что она услышала только что, потрясло её.

\- Известно, что ты его близкий друг, ну и... не могла бы ты устроить мне встречу с ним сегодня?.. - продолжал сенатор.

\- Да, разумеется, - повторила она и достала из ящика стола свой комлинк. - Оби-Ван, - произнесла она, когда её возлюбленный ответил на вызов. - У меня и сенатора от сектора Малдруд Эйсена Са-Вина к тебе срочное дело. Было бы неплохо, если бы на ней присутствовал ещё и Директор СИБ.

\- Ээээ... да, конечно... - ответил Оби-Ван и в голосе его слышалось удивление. - А что, собственно, случилось?

\- Долго рассказывать, мы всё объясним при встрече.

\- Хорошо. Через час вас устроит?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда жду вас, - озадаченно произнес Оби-Ван и отключился.

Затем Падме вызвала свой персональный спидер, они покинули здание Сената и отправились к Дарту Каллидусу.

****

Когда сенаторы прибыли на место, их тут же пригласили в кабинет Дарта Каллидуса. Директор СИБ уже был там. После обмена приветствиями сенатор Са-Ван повторил всё то, что он рассказал Падме.

\- Мне очень не нравились все эти их идеи, но пока это была просто болтовня, я не обращал на это особого внимания, и надеялся, что это так и останется болтовней, - продолжал свой рассказ сенатор. - Но сейчас они полны решимости предпринять вполне конкретные действия для достижения своих целей. Всё, о чём я вам рассказал, Милорд, я, к сожалению, не записал... Но я готов дать соответствующие показания. А что касается известных мне имен их сторонников среди секторального руководства, а также некоторых представителей деловых кругов, то вот, - он протянул Дарту Каллидусу деку. - Я его уже составил.

\- Хм, благодарю вас, сенатор Са-Вин, - Оби-Ван принял из рук сенатора устройство и, активировав его, начал просматривать. - Ну надо же, - усмехнулся он. - Мофф сектора Элруд Кайл Зерга и мофф сектора Нуири Трент Серасай, оказывается, тайные демократы... Кто бы мог подумать... Эм, продолжайте, господин сенатор, - улыбнулся он Са-Вину, передавая деку Директору СИБ, который в свою очередь также усмехнулся, взглянув на этот список.

\- Как я уже говорил, я не вел аудио-записи собраний, на которых я присутствовал. Но вот последнюю встречу я записал. Эта запись длится около трех часов, но я хочу, чтобы прежде всего вы услышали вот это...

Сенатор положил на стол диктофон и включил его. Все присутствующие сразу же узнали голоса сенатора от сектора Бормея Мон Мотмы и сенатора от Альдераана Бейла Органы.

<...>Бейл Органа: Всё, что ты предлагаешь, Мон, правильно, в этом я тебя полностью поддерживаю... Но... распускание слухов, создание «спящих» ячеек и тому подобное... это всё быстро не делается. У нас годы уйдут на то, чтобы дестабилизировать обстановку по-настоящему, чтобы народ действительно был недоволен настолько, что мы бы смогли получить поддержку самых широких слоев общества.

Мон Мотма: Да, Бейл, всё так. Но, думаю, есть способ немного ускорить этот процесс (произнесено с усмешкой)...

Гарм Бел Иблис: И что же это за способ?

Мон Мотма: Хм... способ, друзья мои, очень простой. Я убеждена в том, что Император Палпатин, узурпировав власть, не превратился в тирана по причине того, что на него довольно большое влияние оказывает его сын. Есть все основания полагать, что только благодаря сыну, Палпатин и проводит ту политику, которую проводит...

Бейл Органа: Да, похоже на то... Этот... предатель (произносится презрительным тоном), который столько лет притворялся джедаем и шпионил для своего папаши, наверняка оказывает на него такое вот как бы «положительное» влияние... Но к чему ты ведешь?

Мон Мотма: А вот к чему, Бейл... Как вы думаете, как поведет себя Император, если с его сыном что-то случится?..

Гарм Бел Иблис: То есть ты предлагаешь...

Мон Мотма: Да, Гарм. Нам надо организовать убийство Дарта Каллидуса и обставить всё так, что все следы приведут к некоей организации, которая выступает за права нечеловеческого населения Империи. Палпатин начнет гонения на алиенов, у них очень быстро найдутся защитники среди людей... ну и так далее... Можно, кстати, и двух ранкоров одним выстрелом убить. Через три месяца состоится торжественное открытие новой судостроительной верфи на орбите планеты Тиус в секторе Терааб. Уже известно, что императорский сыночек будет там присутствовать... Что, если взрыв там устроить: и Каллидус умрет, и в какой-то степени это можно как саботаж расценить...

Бейл Органа: Хм... А что, дельное предложение.

Гарм Бел Иблис: Мне оно тоже нравится... Тут, конечно, надо всё обдумать и как следует спланировать... Кстати, у нас есть свои люди на строительстве этой верфи?

Мон Мотма: Разумеется, Гарм, иначе я бы не озвучила это предложение. Тебя что-то смущает, Бейл?

Бейл Органа: Не то чтобы смущает... Если мы устроим всё это, то погибнет много народа...

Мон Мотма: И что? (в голосе слышится усмешка)... Это, Бейл, приемлемые потери... Ну что, коллеги, если вы согласны, то надо уже начинать подготовку, поскольку времени у нас не так много.

(несколько голосов произносят: «Да», «Согласен»...)

Мон Мотма: Отлично. По окончании этого собрания я свяжусь с моими людьми на Тиусе и отдам приказ начать подготовку...<...>

 

\- Ну надо же, какие они... хм... вероломные оказывается, - ухмыльнулся Дарт Каллидус после того, как сенатор Са-Вин выключил диктофон.

\- Они ещё и невероятно наглые, беспринципные и жестокие, - воскликнула сенатор Амидала.

\- Это верно, - кивнул Оби-Ван. - Ну ничего, очень скоро они перестанут быть таковыми, - зло усмехнулся он. - А вам, сенатор Са-Вин, я очень признателен. Вы не только мою жизнь спасли... От всего сердца благодарю вас.

\- Не стоит благодарностей, Лорд Каллидус. Я выполняю свой долг... В данном случае даже не как сенатор Имперского сената, а как подданный Империи. Я очень не хочу, чтобы они всё разрушили, и, разумеется, я готов дать показания не только письменно, но и в суде.

\- Спасибо вам, - ещё раз поблагодарил сенатора ситх. - А поступим мы с вами вот как... Не будем откладывать это в «долгий ящик». Сейчас вы отправитесь вместе с Директором в офис его Службы и дадите свои показания под протокол. Ну а я доложу обо всём этом заговоре Императору... Всё, господа, не смею вас больше задерживать.

\- Это просто в голове не укладывается, - медленно произнесла Падме, после того, как сенатор и руководитель главной имперской спецслужбы покинули кабинет. - Убить тебя и ещё десятки, а может и сотни людей, оказавшихся рядом... Как такое вообще могло в голову нормальному человеку придти?..

\- Да уж... - невесело отозвался Оби-Ван. - Но, честно говоря, Падме, я не питал особых иллюзий в отношении этих персон. Я был уверен, что рано или поздно они выкинут что-то... эм... эдакое... И сенатор Са-Вин очень помог нам, так как, благодаря ему мы заполучили важнейшую информацию, которая в силу разных объективных причин была нам недоступна... И тебе спасибо, любовь моя, - улыбнулся он.

\- А, о чём ты говоришь, Оби-Ван, - махнула рукой Падме. - Ну, я пожалуй тоже пойду... - она поднялась со своего места.

\- Да, я тоже сейчас убегаю, - он также встал с кресла и, обогнув стол, подошел к женщине. - Увидимся вечером, любовь моя, - он наклонился и поцеловал её.

После того, как за Падме закрылась дверь, Оби-Ван достал свой комлинк.

\- Слушаю тебя, Оби-Ван, - раздался из устройства голос Императора.

\- Ты сможешь меня принять прямо сейчас, отец?

\- Разумеется, сынок. А что, случилось что-то?..

\- О да, папа. Благодаря сенатору от сектора Малдруд Эйсена Са-Вина мы с тобой очень скоро покончим с сенаторами-демократами раз и навсегда!

\- Интересно. Ты меня очень заинтриговал, - рассмеялся Палпатин. - Но хватит болтать по комлинку... Жду тебя.

*****

\- Неслыханная наглость, - буквально прошипел Император после того, как выслушал своего сына и прослушал запись.

\- Полностью согласен с тобой, папа, - откликнулся Оби-Ван. - Но, спасибо сенатору Са-Вину, этим планам не суждено сбыться.

\- Да, этот Са-Вин большой молодец. Думаю, он достоин награды. Но это после, а сейчас... Надо арестовывать всю эту шайку и допрашивать с пристрастием обо всех этих «спящих ячейках», их людях на местах и прочей мерзости.

\- Разумеется, отец. Полагаю, недели на подготовительную работу нам вполне хватит. После того, как мы систематизируем всё, что нам расскажет сенатор Са-Вин и то, что есть у СИБ, мы их арестуем и душу из них вынем, но всё узнаем, и в этом нам помогут сотрудники СИБ, являющиеся форсюзерами.

\- Кстати, насчет допросов... - ядовитым тоном произнес Палпатин. - Я желаю лично потолковать по душам с этой рыжей стервой Мотмой, с этой затейницей, которая придумала такой «чудесный план», - саркастически усмехнулся он.

\- Как скажешь, папа, - усмехнулся в ответ Оби-Ван. - Ну а я, пожалуй, побеседую с глаза на глаз с моим старым добрым другом Бейлом Органой.

\- Отлично. А то давно мы с тобой не развлекались, сынок. Я уж стал забывать, что мы с тобой ситхи. Ну вот теперь эти... кхм... «деятели» и испытают на своей поганой шкуре всю прелесть Тёмной стороны.

После этих слов оба ситха рассмеялись.

*****  
Спустя семь дней сенаторы, явившиеся на свое очередное заседание, с удивлением обнаружили, что платформы некоторых их коллег пусты. Ещё большее изумление вызвали новости, которые они узнали, когда заседание началось. Оказалось, что сенаторы Мон Мотма, Бейл Органа, Гарм Бел Иблис и другие, всего числом семьдесят восемь, арестованы. На платформе Председателя Сената Мас Амедды, помимо его самого, присутствовала такая редкая в стенах этого учреждения персона, как Директор Службы Имперской Безопасности Лестер Нэлл.

Как только заседание началось, Мас Амедда сразу же предоставил слово руководителю СИБ.

\- Уважаемые сенаторы, - начал Нэлл. - Понимаю, что вы изумлены последними новостями, но сейчас всё встанет на свои места. Хотя по действующему законодательству сенаторы Имперского сената не обладают неприкосновенностью и компетентные органы Империи не обязаны испрашивать согласие Сената на их арест в случае совершения ими каких-либо преступлений, Его Величество Император Палпатин решил тем не менее ознакомить вас с теми основаниями, которые привели к аресту ваших коллег. Дело в том, господа, что арестованные сенаторы составили заговор с целью убийства сына Его Величества Лорда Каллидуса. О том, почему они осмелились даже помыслить об этом, вы узнаете из материалов следствия, которые прямо сейчас поступают на ваши персональные компьютерные терминалы в ваших кабинетах. В этих материалах содержится исчерпывающая информация о деятельности и замыслах этой преступной группы.

После этой небольшой речи Председатель объявил перерыв, Директор покинул Сенат, а сенаторы отправились изучать присланные им материалы. На вечернем заседании единогласно была принята резолюция, решительно осуждающая арестованных сенаторов, которая была направлена Императору Палпатину.

На следующее утро эта резолюция, наряду с официальным правительственным сообщением об аресте семидесяти восьми сенаторов, была опубликована во всех ведущих голонет-изданиях Корусанта.

*****

Мон Мотма сидела на жесткой койке в тюремной камере следственного изолятора СИБ и пыталась осмыслить ситуацию, в которой она оказалась. Несмотря на то, что с момента ареста прошло уже двое суток, бывшая сенатор всё ещё пребывала в самом настоящем шоке. Арест этот был настолько неожиданным, что это просто не укладывалось у неё в голове. Они ведь были так осторожны, а оказалось, что СИБовцы всё знают... Как СИБ вообще вышла на них? Неужели их выдал кто-то из своих?.. Впрочем, что толку сейчас гадать об этом. Изменить-то всё равно ничего нельзя.

Отъехавшая в сторону дверь прервала размышления Мотмы. В камеру бывшего сенатора вошли два дюжих охранника.

\- Встать, - скомандовал один из них.

Мотма подчинилась. На руках женщины защелкнулись наручники, её вывели из камеры и куда-то повели. Они дошли до конца коридора, после чего вошли в турболифт и спустились на несколько уровней вниз. Затем они снова шли по длинному коридору до тех пор, пока не оказались перед двустворчатой дверью. Один из сопровождающих нажал на кнопку пульта и дверные створки разъехались в стороны. Все трое вошли внутрь, и Мон испуганно застыла на месте. Прямо напротив двери, на другом конце стола восседал Его Величество Император Палпатин собственной персоной.

\- Снимите с неё наручники и оставьте нас, - глядя в упор на бывшего сенатора, произнес монарх.

Охранники выполнили приказ и быстро ретировались.

\- Ну что же ты стоишь, Мон? Садитесь, - указал он на место напротив себя. - Вот, решил лично побеседовать с... мммм... особой, которая обнаглела настолько, что решила убить моего сына, - продолжил он насмешливым тоном, продолжая буравить женщину тяжелым взглядом. - Сразу скажу тебе, что я не буду спрашивать, чего тебе, убогая дрянь, не хватало. Мне это неинтересно. Также я не стану допрашивать тебя, чтобы выяснить... как там говорится... имена, явки, пароли. Как мне доложили, твои друзья поют на допросах словно райские птицы и наши специалисты по допросам уже всё выяснили... У тебя, конечно, может возникнуть вопрос о том, зачем же всё-таки ты здесь, раз мне не нужны твои показания. Отвечу на него прямо и без обиняков. Ты здесь затем, чтобы узнать какой я страшный тиран и злодей, - Император подался вперед. - Сейчас я буду пытать тебя, Мон.

Мон с ужасом слушала ситха и чувствовала, что дрожит всем телом, и причиной этой дрожи был не только дикий страх, который она испытывала в эту самую минуту, глядя на сидящего напротив неё человека, голубые глаза которого постепенно окрашивались в желтый цвет. Она дрожала ещё и от холода, так как в этой допросной комнате стало вдруг невероятно холодно.

\- О... я чувствую твой страх, Мон, - удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся Император. - Он буквально наполнил всё вокруг, и, скажу тебе откровенно, это просто великолепно... Ну что ж, приступим...

*****

В это самое время уровнем выше, в аналогичной допросной, Дарт Каллидус беседовал по душам с бывшим сенатором и правителем Альдераана Бейлом Органой. Разница была лишь в обстановке этой комнаты — здесь отсутствовал стол, Дарт Каллидус, закинув ногу на ногу, восседал на удобном кресле, а бывший сенатор стоял перед ним.

\- Мне доложили, что во время допроса ты вел себя хорошо, Бейл, - заговорил ситх, - рассказал всё, что тебе было известно и выдал всех ваших сообщников даже без применения специальных методов допроса. Это конечно похвально, но если ты думаешь, что таким образом ты избежал пыток, ты ошибаешься... Извини, - развел он руками. - Но я ситх, а мы, ситхи, очень злобные существа. Нас хлебом не корми, а дай попытать кого-нибудь. Вот только последние четыре года мы с папой были заняты в основном государственными делами, строя сильное и могущественное государство. Да что там, мы даже стали забывать, что мы жестокие ситхи, но ваша банда нам об этом напомнила.

Младший ситх замолчал и пару минут, не скрывая презрения, смотрел на стоящего перед ним бледного и испуганного человека.

\- Не волнуйся, к тебе будет применен, как выражается мой папа, «стандартный ситхский набор пыток», - продолжал он насмешливо. - Но я сегодня пребываю в хорошем настроении, поэтому ты испытаешь на себе облегченный вариант. Убивать тебя я не намерен.

После этих слов в глазах Органы мелькнуло удивление.

\- Да, Бейл. Хотя за заговор с целью убийства высшего должностного лица по имперским законам полагается смертная казнь, мы с Императором решили не применять его к вашей шайке. После завершения всех формальностей все вы отправитесь на различные стройки нашей необъятной Империи и будете до конца своих дней работать на благо нашего великого государства. Конкретно тебя и твою подружку Мон я решил отправить в сектор Терааб на судостроительные верфи на орбите планеты Тиус... Да-да, Бейл. В то самое место, где вы собирались убить меня и ещё кучу народу ради вашей гнилой «демократии». Там вы будете чистить отхожие места и мыть полы. За вами будут пристально наблюдать и если вы будете плохо выполнять свои обязанности, вас будут жестко наказывать... Как именно, ты уж меня извини, я не скажу, - ухмыльнулся ситх. - Пусть это будет сюрпризом, - подмигнул он оторопевшему арестанту.

Лорд ситхов снова замолчал и уставился на бывшего сенатора, словно раздумывая о чём-то. А Органа чувствовал, что колени его дрожат, и ему приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы не упасть. Не думал он, что всё закончится так... Ему было страшно. Страшно за себя и за свою семью, за Альдераан.

\- О, Бейл, за Альдераан можешь не волноваться, - вновь заговорил ситх. - Как и за своих родственников. Я как раз раздумывал, рассказать ли тебе о том, что ждет твою бывшую планету и твою семью, и раз уж ты об этом подумал, я пожалуй сделаю это, - улыбнулся он. - Что касается Альдераана, то теперь он мой. Папа подарил мне его... Ну то есть формально Альдераан переходит под прямое имперское правление, а фактически он стал моей личной планетой. Отныне я являюсь имперским наместником и правителем Альдераана, а моей резиденцией станет твой прекрасный дворец. Что касается твоей жены, сестер и братьев, племянников и прочих, как родных, так и двоюродных, троюродных и так далее... иными словами всех Органа и Антиллесов, то, разумеется, они должны будут покинуть не только дворец, но и столицу Альдераана. Они также будут лишены всех привилегий и какого-либо денежного содержания. Насколько я знаю, на Альдераане нет безработицы и вся твоя многочисленная родня вполне может зарабатывать на жизнь своим трудом. К примеру твоя жена... она, кажется, занимала пост министра образования?.. Ну так вот, она вполне может устроиться учительницей в какую-нибудь сельскую школу. Думаю, руководство любого альдераанского учебного заведения не откажет бывшей королеве в трудоустройстве, - глумился Дарт Каллидус, насмешливо глядя на бывшего альдерааского правителя, в глазах которого смешались ужас и изумление. - Ну вот пожалуй и всё, что я хотел тебе поведать на прощание, Бейл. Пора приступать к делу, а то заболтались мы тут с тобой... Ну, начнем с самого элементарного...

Каллидус слегка согнул пальцы на своей правой руке и Органа почувствовал на своей шее невидимые пальцы, которые начали душить его. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока у него не потемнело в глазах, а сам он упал на колени, тщетно пытаясь убрать эту хватку со своего горла. Это повторилось несколько несколько раз.

Затем в бывшего сенатора посыпались молнии Силы. Ситх действовал в пол-силы, но всё равно это причинило узнику невыносимую боль, от которой он кричал и корчился на полу.

Но оказалось, что это ещё не самое страшное. Когда тело мужчины перестали пронизывать слетающие с пальцев Лорда ситхов синие электрические всполохи, невидимая сила поставила его на ноги и буквально пригвоздила к стене, да так, что он и пошевелиться не мог. А затем Органа почувствовал как в его голову проникает что-то чуждое и холодное. Ему казалось, что в череп его вонзилось множество ледяных игл, а тело его начало замерзать изнутри. Затем этот холод сменился невыносимым жаром и стало казаться, что по жилам его течет раскаленная лава. Боль, которую он испытывал, была невыносима, а то, что он был абсолютно обездвижен, добавляло ужаса...

Сколько это продолжалось, Бейл не знал. Очнулся он в своей камере. После этой экзекуции больше его никто не беспокоил.

А спустя еще сутки бывшего сенатора и правителя прекрасной планеты Альдераан препроводили на специальный тюремный шаттл, который должен был доставить арестанта к месту его заключения. Там он встретил и бывшего сенатора от сектора Бормея Мон Мотму, которая выглядела очень бледной, испуганной, изможденной и словно постаревшей лет на десять. В её рыжих волосах Бейл заметил несколько седых прядей, которых еще десять дней назад не было и в помине. На вопросы о том, что же с ней случилось, Мотма сказала лишь, что её допрашивал сам Император. В какие-либо подробности она вдаваться наотрез отказалась...


	15. Chapter 15

Разоблачение «Заговора сенаторов», как окрестили в прессе арест и осуждение Мотмы, Органы, Иблиса и других представителей ещё семидесяти пяти секторов, вызвало шквал возмущения среди простых подданных Галактическиой Империи. Особенно это касалось жителей миров, которые представляли опальные сенаторы в Имперском Сенате. В ведущие СМИ, а также непосредственно в адрес Императора Палпатина и его сына и ближайшего помощника Дарта Каллидуса поступали миллионы сообщений, в которых обычные жители выражали полную поддержку проводимой Его Величеством политике.

Что касается ситуации с Альдерааном, то подавляющее большинство жителей этой планеты были искренне возмущены преступлениями своего теперь уже бывшего правителя Бейла Органы и приветствовали его арест, а также отстранение от власти кланов Органа и Антиллесов. С большим энтузиазмом встретили они известие о переходе Альдераана под прямое имперское правление и назначение на должность имперского наместника сына досточтимого Императора Палпатина Дарта Каллидуса.

В последующие три месяца вместо арестованных сенаторов были избраны новые, и после этого интерес к этой истории постепенно сошел на нет.

Обновленный состав Сената был абсолютно лоялен Императору и с полной уверенностью можно было констатировать, что опасаться какой-либо серьёзной оппозиционной деятельности со стороны сенаторов не приходилось. Впрочем, Служба Имперской Безопасности не дремала, и свое наблюдение за сенаторами не ослабила.

*****

А между тем подходил к концу срок полномочий сенатора от сектора Чоммель Падме Амидалы Наберри, и за три месяца до его истечения она получила предложение, от которого не могла отказаться.

В один из самых обычных вечеров, Оби-Ван явился в апартаменты любимой женщины и, встав на одно колено, извлек из кармана красивый бархатный футлярчик, в котором оказалось ничто иное, как шикарное кольцо с великолепным рубином.

\- Будь моей женой, моя возлюбленная Падме, - нарочито торжественно произнёс он, глядя на любимую женщину с очаровательной улыбкой на устах.

Это предложение не было для Падме такой уж неожиданностью, поэтому она улыбнулась и...

\- Я принимаю твое предложение, мой возлюбленный Оби-Ван, - в тон ему ответила Падме, после чего оба они рассмеялись.

Оби-Ван надел Падме кольцо на палец, а затем они поднялись на ноги. Несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем поцеловались и крепко обнялись.

В этот момент им не нужно было говорить о любви, потому что они и так знали, что любят друг друга, и что чувство это взаимно и обоюдно. Бракосочетание лишь констатировало общественный статус этих двух людей.

На следующий день Оби-Ван и Падме известили своих родных о своем намерении пожениться официально. Так совпало, что всё семейство Наберри находилось в это время на Корусанте, и будущие супруги устроили по этому случаю ужин, на котором и сообщили эту новость своим родителям. Разумеется, все они были рады этому известию и конечно же поддержали своих детей. Люк и Лея, которым незадолго до этих событий исполнилось пять лет, также были счастливы от того, что дядя Оби-Ван станет мужем их мамы.

\- Думаю, надо приурочить нашу свадьбу к сроку окончания твоих полномочий, Падме, - предложил Оби-Ван. - Ведь трёх месяцев нам хватит, чтобы сделать все необходимые приготовления к этому радостному событию?

\- Конечно хватит, дорогой, - ответила Падме. - Кстати, я уже отправила официальное письмо моффу сектора Чоммель о том, что я больше не намерена выставлять свою кандидатуру на выборы в Сенат.

\- Отлично, дети мои, - воскликнул Палпатин. - Всё должно быть на высшем уровне, поэтому в средствах вы не ограничены. Тратьте столько, сколько надо, - улыбнулся он сыну и будущей невестке. - Вот ещё что, Оби-Ван, - обратился он к сыну. - Раньше до этого у нас руки не доходили, но, полагаю, ваша свадьба — хороший повод взять тебе наконец фамилию Палпатин. Твоя супруга, разумеется, так же станет Палпатин, а Люк и Лея будут именоваться Наберри-Палпатин. Раз мы одна семья, то и фамилия у нас должна быть одинаковая.

\- Да, всё верно, отец, - кивнул Оби-Ван. - Оби-Ван Палпатин... - улыбнулся он. - Хм... По-моему звучит неплохо.

\- Падме Палпатин — тоже отлично звучит, - заметила с улыбкой Падме.

\- А где вы собираетесь сыграть свадьбу? - задал вопрос Руви Наберри. - Здесь, на Корусанте?.. Или?..

Оби-Ван и Падме переглянулись.

\- Мы хотим устроить нашу свадьбу на Альдераане, - ответил Оби-Ван. - Думаю, это будет более чем уместно — жениться на своей собственной планете, - улыбнулся он.

\- Что ж, идея хорошая, - одобрил Император. Родители Падме также согласно кивнули...

На следующий день имперская пресс-служба разослала во все ведущие голонет-издания Империи официальное сообщение о бракосочетании Дарта Каллидуса и сенатора Падме Амидалы Наберри. В этом же пресс-релизе была указана и точная дата этого события. Свадьба эта должна была состояться спустя три дня после закрытия последней сессии Сената этого созыва.

*****

В последующие три месяца шла активная подготовка к этому знаменательному событию. В основном этими приготовлениями занималась Падме, которой активно помогали её мать и сестра. Слишком много народу на свою свадьбу будущие супруги приглашать не хотели и ограничились всего пятьюстами гостями. На церемонию были приглашены также и журналисты.

*****

Три месяца пролетели очень быстро и вот, наконец, этот знаменательный для семейств Палпатин и Наберри день наступил. Впрочем, знаменательным этот день был не только для этих семейств. Бракосочетание сына и наследника Императора могущественной Галактической Империи несомненно являлось важнейшим событием в жизни всего государства.

Все гости уже собрались в огромном роскошном зале альдераанского дворца и ждали прибытия теперь уже супругов Палпатин. Пока же присутствующие всё свое внимание обратили на родителей жениха и невесты — Императора Палпатина и Джобал и Руви Наберри, а также на детей бывшего сенатора — пятилетних Люка и Леи, которые были очень возбуждены, хотя и старались выглядеть спокойными, и с нетерпением поглядывали на огромные двустворчатые двери, через которые Лорд ситхов и его Леди должны были войти сюда.

Но вот, наконец, массивные створки разъехались в стороны, зазвучала торжественная музыка и в дверном проеме появились молодожены. Внимание всех присутствующих тут же устремилось на них.

Оба они были великолепны, хотя их наряды и не отличались какой-то вычурностью или чрезмерным роскошеством. Палпатин-младший был одет в черный строгий костюм достаточно простого покроя. Платье его супруги также не было излишне шикарным, но отлично подчеркивало её тонкую талию и красивые плечи. Впрочем, несмотря на эту видимую «скромность» нарядов и украшений молодоженов, в их облике чувствовались солидность, благородство и порода. Глядя на этих невероятно красивых людей, каждый из присутствующих мог с уверенностью сказать, что они точно также притягивали бы к себе восхищенные взгляды, даже если бы были одеты в лохмотья.

Император Палпатин, разумеется, первым взял слово и поздравил своих сына и невестку с их праздником, пожелав им счастья и долгих лет совместной жизни. После этого несколько напутственных слов сказали родители новоиспеченной супруги Руви и Джобал Наберри, а Люк и Лея, восторженно глядя на своих маму и отчима, в один голос воскликнули: «Какие вы красивые!»

Затем остальные гости последовали примеру родителей молодоженов. Поскольку гостей было несколько сотен и каждый из них был решительно настроен непременно сказать высокопоставленной супружеской паре хотя бы пару слов, то поздравления эти несколько затянулись. Но рано или поздно всему приходит конец, и спустя три с лишним часа присутствующие смогли наконец-то переместиться в соседний зал, где их ждал праздничный ужин.

*****

Великолепное, по истине имперское, торжество всё ещё было в разгаре, когда новобрачные незаметно покинули своих веселящихся гостей и отправились в спальню, чтобы провести свою первую брачную ночь. Учитывая, что Оби-Ван и Падме были вместе уже не первый год, а само словосочетание «первая брачная ночь» веселило их и было поводом для шуток, они тем не менее с трепетом ждали этого. Ведь это была их первая ночь как мужа и жены.

И вот наконец-то они оказались одни.

\- Ох и ничего себе кровать! - воскликнул Оби-Ван, увидев широченное ложе, которое занимало едва ли не половину спальни. - Где они только нашли такую...

\- Очень хорошо, - Падме обвила шею супруга руками и прильнула к нему всем телом. - Нам будет где развернуться.

\- О да! - Оби-Ван обнял свою жену, и, прижав её к тебе ещё крепче, поцеловал в губы.

Хотя связь их длилась вот уже четыре года, каждый раз, когда любимый мужчина целовал её, Падме словно выпадала из реальности. Женщина полностью отдавалась во власть блаженства, которое дарили ей его волшебные поцелуи. Вот и сейчас она снова испытывала это.

\- Наконец-то мы одни, - прошептал Оби-Ван, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и улыбнулся, когда Падме начала расстегивать пуговицы на его кителе, покрывая поцелуями его обнажающуюся грудь.

Когда верхняя часть его костюма отлетела в сторону, мужчина развернул свою возлюбленную к себе спиной и решительно потянул вниз молнию на её платье, и уже через пару секунд оно соскользнуло на пол.

Оби-Ван довольно улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что под алым платьем его возлюбленной жены не оказалось ничего кроме её прекрасного обнаженного тела. Он обхватил её сзади, и начал нежно целовать её шею.

\- Подожди, Оби-Ван... Ох... Мне надо вынуть шпильки из моей прически, - охая от удовольствия, проговорила Падме. - И... ах... снять колье...

Оби-Ван отстранился от неё, и пока она занималась своей прической и украшениями, мужчина избавил себя от одежды полностью. Когда роскошные темные волосы Падме рассыпались по её плечам, ничем не сдерживаемые, больше уже ничто не мешало супругам полностью отдаться во власть их любви друг к другу...

*****

На следующее утро, когда Оби-Ван и Падме пришли в столовую, вся их большая семья была уже за столом. Немного бледный и не выспавшийся вид молодоженов вызвал на лицах присутствующих понимающие улыбки.

После завтрака настала пора прощаться. Родители Падме и семья её сестры Солы возвращались на Набу. С собой они забирали также и Люка с Леей. Императора уже ждала его личная яхта, которая должна была доставить его на Корусант.

А что касается молодых супругов, то их ждал медовый месяц, который они разделили на две части. Две недели из четырех они решили посвятить путешествию по прекрасному Альдераану, а затем им предстояло отправиться на их личный остров на не менее прекрасной планете Ардана.


	16. Chapter 16

Спустя месяц после возвращения четы Палпатин из их по истине упоительного свадебного путешествия, Падме объявила своему мужу, что она беременна.

\- Значит, получилось... - воскликнул Оби-Ван, и подхватив Падме на руки закружил по комнате.

\- Ещё бы не получилось... Мы же с тобой целый месяц практически не вылезали из постели, - хихикнула женщина, крепко обняв мужа за шею и прижавшись к нему.

\- Надо сегодня же объявить об этом всем нашим, - сказал Оби-Ван, когда они расположились на диване. - Вечером отец ждет нас на ужин. Вот там мы ему и скажем, что скоро у него появится внук или внучка.

\- Да, - кивнула Падме. - А я сегодня же свяжусь со своими родителями. А насчёт Люка и Леи... Как ты думаешь, сейчас им об этом сказать или?.. - с сомнением взглянула она на своего супруга.

\- Думаю, пока нам можно повременить с этим, - предложил Оби-Ван. - Срок совсем маленький, ещё успеем мы им сказать...

В ответ Падме согласно кивнула.

*****

Разумеется, новость о скором прибавлении в семействе очень обрадовала будущих бабушку и двоих дедушек.

А спустя три месяца в этом дружном семействе случилось ещё одно прибавление. Новым его членом стала пятилетняя рыжеволосая девочка с зелеными глазами по имени Мара Джейд*.

Оби-Ван узнал о ней, когда был с официальным визитом на одной из планет Среднего кольца.

С секторальным отделением СИБ связался директор местного приюта для детей-сирот и поведал о необычной девочке, поступившей к ним недавно. Судя по всему малышка обладала Силой.

\- Нас известили об этом буквально вчера вечером, - докладывал высокопоставленному визитеру руководитель местного отделения имперской спецслужбы. - И мы как раз готовили сообщение об этом одаренном ребёнке в наш центральный офис на Корусанте.

\- Хм... очень хорошо, - ответил ситх. - Я бы хотел взглянуть на эту девочку.

\- Да, милорд, - «взял под козырек» СИБовец.

Они тут же отправились в детский дом, где и состоялось знакомство Мары Джейд и Лорда ситхов Дарта Каллидуса.

Оби-Ван сразу же ощутил мощную Силу в этой рыжеволосой малышке. Девочка, в свою очередь, также почувствовала, что этому человеку можно полностью доверять, потому что он такой же, как она и тоже умеет двигать предметы по воздуху. Конечно же она с радостью согласилась поехать с ним в столицу для того, чтобы учиться «использовать Силу».

Так Мара Джейд стала ещё одним членом императорской семьи, и у Люка и Леи появилась сестра, с которой они сразу же нашли общий язык и подружились. А у Оби-Вана и Императора появилась новая ученица. Несмотря на свою огромную занятость, ситхи всегда находили время не только для близнецов, но и для Мары, а материнскую любовь ей дарила Падме.

*****

Последний месяц своей беременности Падме проводила на Набу. Каждый день супруги связывались друг с другом. В тот день они, как обычно, беседовали по дальней связи.

\- Ты представляешь, что сегодня учудили наши детки? - весело рассказывала Падме.

\- И что же? - Оби-Ван с улыбкой смотрел на свою счастливую жену.

\- Они Силой давили сок** из разных фруктов, - ответила она, и рассмеялась.

\- Что?! - изумленно воскликнул Оби-Ван.

\- Лея и Мара по очереди левитировали в воздух фрукт, а Люк делал рукой вот так, - Падме подняла руку и слегка сжала пальцы. - И из фрукта в стакан вытекал сок. Они залили соком всю кухню, но тем не менее надавили полтора стакана.

\- А они большие затейники, наши детки, - рассмеялся Оби-Ван. - До такого даже я в детстве не додумался.

\- Ругать я их, конечно, не стала, но попросила, чтобы впредь они для этих целей использовали соковыжималку, и...

Женщина вдруг охнула и схватилась за живот.

\- Оби-Ван... - голографическая Падме посмотрела на своего супруга. - Кажется... кажется начинается...

\- О... зови свою мать и быстро отправляйтесь в больницу. Я буду на Набу через два дня, - вскочил со своего места Оби-Ван, одной рукой выключая голопроектор, а другой выхватывая из кармана комлинк и связываясь со своим отцом. - Отец, Падме кажется рожает, я помчался к ней, - быстро протараторил он в устройство и стремглав бросился к турболифту, который доставил его в дворцовый ангар.

Спустя полчаса личная яхта Дарта Каллидуса покинула Корусант, взяв курс на Набу.

*****

Как только корабль Оби-Вана выпрыгнул из гиперпространства, он тут же связался с домом Наберри. На вызов ответил его тесть, который и сообщил Оби-Вану, что днем ранее он стал отцом прекрасной здоровой девочки.

\- Джобал и Сола с девочками, а также Люк, Лея и Мара в больнице, и я тоже сейчас отправляюсь туда, - сказал Руви.

\- Отлично, - ответил Оби-Ван. - Вот там и встретимся...

Спустя полтора часа новоиспеченный отец уже находился в палате своей супруги и держал на руках их новорожденную дочь, которая в данный момент спокойно спала. Надо сказать, что супруги не знали кто именно у них родится, запретив врачам сообщать им пол ребенка, и имя для него они заранее выбирать не стали. Но сейчас было самое время озаботиться этим вопросом.

\- Как мы её назовем? - оторвавшись от созерцания дочери, заговорил Оби-Ван.

\- Давай назовем её Вала, в честь твоей матери, - улыбнувшись своему мужу, предложила Падме. - Вала Палпатин. По-моему звучит просто великолепно.

\- Согласен, любовь моя, - с нежностью и благодарностью посмотрел на свою жену Оби-Ван. - Думаю, отец оценит это...

В этот момент маленькая Вала открыла глазки и захныкала.

\- О... - улыбнулась Падме. - Нашей малышке пора кушать.

Пока Падме кормила дочь, Оби-Ван вышел в холл, где его ждало всё семейство Наберри-Палпатин, пребывавшее в радостном возбуждении. Все, включая детей, конечно же радовались этому счастливому для их семьи событию.

Поскольку никаких осложнений после родов у Падме не было и с дочерью также все было в порядке, то уже через четыре дня она, Оби-Ван, Люк, Лея, Мара и маленькая Вала покинули Набу. Спустя двое суток прибыли на Корусант, и жизнь снова вошла в свою колею.

*****

Последующие три года прошли в обычных делах и заботах. Империя успешно развивалась и в целом процветала, хотя время от времени в некоторых мирах и возникали кризисные ситуации самого разного характера. Однако все они, благодаря компетентному руководству, разрешались, как правило, вполне благополучно.

После разоблачения «Заговора сенаторов» никакая «оппозиция» - ни «демократическая», ни какая бы то ни было ещё - Императору и его сыну больше не докучала. Сам же Сенат окончательно превратился в орган, главной обязанностью которого было утверждать законы, которые «спускал» им Император и некоторые государственные структуры, которые обладали таким правом. По большому счету ситхи вполне могли бы обойтись и без Сената, однако, пока они решили не распускать его, рассудив, что все уже давно привыкли к тому, что Сенат существует и подданные воспринимают его как некую данность, а его упразднение могло бы вызвать ненужные разговоры в обществе. Тем более затраты на его содержание были в три раза меньше чем во времена Республики, и в принципе не были так уж сильно обременительны для имперского бюджета.

*****

А между тем близилась десятая годовщина создания Галактический Империи. Примерно за полгода до этого знаменательного события, Палпатин пригласил к себе своего сына для очень важного, можно сказать судьбоносного, разговора.

\- Как ты знаешь, Оби-Ван, через полгода нашей Империи исполнится десять лет, - начал Император. - И я хочу уйти на покой, передав все бразды правления тебе, Оби-Ван. Сам же я хочу заниматься внуками и обучать их нашим ситхским премудростям... Ну что скажешь, сынок? - глядя на несколько огорошенного таким довольно внезапным заявлением Оби-Вана, поинтересовался старший ситх.

\- Ээээ... это несколько неожиданно, папа, - через пару минут заговорил взявший себя в руки Оби-Ван. - Но... - лукаво улыбнулся он. - Думаю я готов стать Императором.

\- Я тоже в этом уверен, сынок, - кивнул Палпатин. - Иначе я бы не завел с тобой этот разговор... Вот как мы поступим. Приурочим это к празднованию десятилетия Империи. Я произнесу свою ежегодную речь, а затем официально сложу с себя полномочия главы государства и провозглашу Императором тебя. А за эти полгода я введу тебя в курс тех дел, которых ты не касался.

\- Отличный план, отец. Так и поступим... Что-то ещё?.. - взглянул младший ситх на своего отца, на лице которого отразилось смущение.

Это было невероятно и удивительно, поскольку за всю свою жизнь Дарт Каллидус не видел своего родителя смущенным.

\- Эм.. да, сынок, - ответил Палпатин. - Я и сам не знаю почему скрывал это от вас с Падме почти пять лет... Мне уже давно надо было вам поведать об этом...

Произнеся эту загадочную тираду, Император Палпатин замолчал, и, подперев щёку рукой, уставился на сына.

\- Что ты должен нам поведать? - озадаченно нахмурился Оби-Ван.

\- То, что вот уже без малого пять лет я состою в любовной связи с женщиной.

\- Ох и ничего себе... - ошарашенно хмыкнул Оби-Ван. - И кто же эта загадочная особа? Я её знаю?

\- Знаешь, Оби-Ван, - ответил Палпатин. - Это Тиона Фелан.

\- Помощница Падме?! - изумленно воскликнул Палпатин-младший. - Ээээ... как же это вас угораздило-то? Как вы вообще сошлись? - засыпал он отца вопросами.

\- Если ты помнишь, она была гостьей на вашей свадьбе. Падме пригласила её, так как Тиона стала ей близкой подругой. Ну и... Когда вы отправились в свадебное путешествие по Альдераану, а Люк и Лея улетели с Наберри на Набу, я пригласил Тиону составить мне компанию на время пути до Корусанта, до которого, как ты знаешь, семь часов лёта. Примерно на третьем часу нашего общения... надо сказать, весьма интересного общения, поскольку Тиона очень приятная и образованная женщина... я вдруг заметил, что она очень похожа на твою мать... Ты этого не замечал?

\- Я мало с ней общаюсь... Хотяяя, - протянул Оби-Ван, вызывая в памяти облик сероглазой блондинки, каковой была помощница Падме. - Да, она действительно внешне похожа на маму.

\- Ну, одним словом, мы очень приятно пообщались и эти семь часов пролетели для нас незаметно. Она не выходила у меня из головы и где-то через неделю я решил пригласить её отужинать со мной. Она, как ты понимаешь, не оказала мне... Потом это повторилось... Ну а вскоре случилось и всё остальное, - сконфуженно закончил Император.

\- Ну так ведь это просто замечательно, папа! - снова воскликнул Оби-Ван. - Я очень рад за вас обоих. Может вы ещё мне братика или сестричку родите? - рассмеялся он.

Отвечать на это заявление Император не стал, а лишь укоризненно посмотрел на своего не в меру развеселившегося сына.

\- Конечно я не собираюсь ставить в известность о моих отношениях с этой женщиной всю Империю, - продолжил Палпатин. - Но Падме надо об этом рассказать... В общем, мы с Тионой ждем вас сегодня на ужин. Думаю, пора уже мне ввести мою возлюбленную в нашу семью...

*****

По прошествии полугода Император Палпатин, как и намеревался, отказался от трона, передав его своему сыну. Имперская элита и простой народ восприняли эти перемены весьма положительно, потому что все они знали сына Императора по его делам, и никто из них не сомневался, что новый Император, который стал именоваться Палпатин II, продолжит взвешенную и мудрую политику своего предшественника.

Прежний Император, по-прежнему пользовавшийся огромным уважением подданных, конечно же не отошел от дел полностью и по мере необходимости помогал сыну советом. Но главное свое внимание он уделял своим внукам Люку, Лее, Маре, которая также получила фамилию Палпатин, и подрастающей Вале.

У Падме, с тех пор, как она стала Императрицей, заметно прибавилось обязанностей, которые в основном касались различной благотворительной деятельности. Это дело было очень ей по душе. Сколько она себя помнила, она всегда хотела помогать людям. Сейчас у неё появились неограниченные возможности для этого, и она была очень рада этому.

Время от времени она вспоминала события более чем десятилетней давности... Уничтожение Ордена джедаев, падение на Тёмную сторону и смерть Энакина, уничтожение Республики и провозглашение Империи...

Тогда она была уверена, что всё случившееся неправильно и противоестественно, что всё тогда пошло не так...

Сейчас, по прошествии десяти лет, она окидывала мысленным взором произошедшее за это время, и что же она видела?.. На месте прогнившей Республики возникла мощная и процветающая Империя, у неё были прекрасная семья, любящий супруг и великолепные дети, которые, вне всяких сомнений, сыграют в будущем очень важную роль в управлении государством...

То, что десять лет назад казалось ей неверным и гибельным, оказалось на деле самым правильным, что только могло случиться не только в её жизни, но и в жизни всей Галактики.

Всё было так, как и должно было быть!..

… И она не сомневалась, что в дальнейшем будет ещё лучше!

**Author's Note:**

> * Каллидус - от лат. callidus - умный, умелый, практичный, опытный, ловкий, находчивый, искусный, остроумный, хитрый, лукавый... :)


End file.
